Reconciliation
by Ukdallasfan
Summary: Probably a one-shot about Sue Ellen and JR after Sue Ellen's marriage to Don has failed. Could go further. Hope it's okay
1. Chapter 1

Getting out of her car at Southfork Sue Ellen's heart skipped a beat when she saw him. He was sitting outside perusing the newspaper. He looked up, instinct having told him another person was present. "Sue Ellen?" he asked, standing up from the table hurriedly. In some ways always the gentleman, she thought, as she met his gaze. "Hello, JR. I came to see John Ross" she told him. "This is a surprise, well I suppose in some ways it isn't. John Ross told me, about the divorce I mean."

She nodded her head. JR beckoned her to sit. "Coffee?" "Yes thank you." A knot of excitement tinged with fear tightened in her stomach. Why was it that he always made her feel like this? It was like the Miss Texas pageant, when they first met, all over again, she mused, as she watched him pour her coffee.

"John Ross is out with friends. I'm here all alone so much of the time these days, you know. Not like the good old days when the whole family would spend every Sunday out here chewing the fat and playing with the children." He's alone, she thought. It was always dangerous being alone with JR. Things tended to happen when they were on their own together. She dismissed the thought. After seven years apart he wouldn't try anything on, she told herself.

"I know, I miss those days, the whole family together. The infamous six o'clock cocktails followed by dinner with Jock dominating the conversation" Sue Ellen sighed. JR nodded his head sadly. "So, what happened? With you and the English man?" he asked. "I'm not sure that's any of your business" she rebuked him. "Darlin, we were together for years. You're the mother of my son. I'm concerned about you, that's all."

"Yeah right, JR. It's a bit late for you to be concerned isn't it?" she laughed. He realised she was just joking with him. "If you must know, nothing happened." He raised his eyebrow in mock disbelief. Their separations had been explosive, filled with hate and recrimination. He remembered every second of the pain, the bitterness and then the sadness when he had to acknowledge that he had lost her and, each time, it had been his fault.

"I mean it. We just drifted apart. The decision was mutual and the divorce was amicable. I don't wish Don any harm. I just wasn't happy anymore and neither was he." There was an air of resignation to her voice. She had once been so vibrant, so bursting with life, JR pondered. He looked into those still beautiful, big, hazel eyes and realised. The divorce had taken more of a toll on her than she was prepared to admit.

"What now?" "I'm back. For good. London was great but Dallas is home. I'm going to find a place to live and get on with life. I still have a number of successful business interests. They mainly take care of themselves because I recruited my staff wisely. I'm thinking about more charitable work. What do you reckon?"

JR was secretly heartened by her response that she was back to stay. That was exactly what he had wanted to hear. "It's a plan, honey. Where will you stay in the meantime?" "I have a hotel suite which is just fine in the interim." "Southfork was your home for many years, Sue Ellen. There's plenty of room here." "Is there now?" God, was I just flirting with him? She wondered as she lifted her cup.

JR watched her take a sip of her coffee. All those years, he thought, and not a day had gone by without him thinking about her. He had missed her smile, her warmth, her touch. No, he corrected himself, he had just missed her, all of her. They met each other's gaze once more. She felt almost shy with him. "I mean it. You could move back here, temporarily, until you find somewhere else." Sue Ellen shook her head. "You're very generous, JR. However, we both know what would happen don't we?" She instantly regretted what she had just said. She had given him an opening.

"Would that be so bad? I've missed you darlin and I think you've missed me." "Did you miss me when you were with Cally?" JR rolled his eyes. "Huge mistake, Sue Ellen. We didn't stand a chance. She was never a match for you."

"You know what the biggest mistake was?" she asked. "I made so many where you are concerned, honey. I was the world's biggest fool." "It was Kimberley Cryder, sacrificing what you had with me for her. Did it never occur to you that I was in a position to help you get Weststar? We could have worked together and taken that company over, together." JR smiled sadly. "I know. What you did was genius, Sue Ellen. Talk about revenge. I was so angry with you at the time but I deserved it because of the way I had treated you."

"We can't turn back the clock. What's done is done" she told him. "Come home, Sue Ellen, please. Let's give it another try. You can't know how many times I got so close to just calling you or jumping on a plane to see you but, by all reports, you and the English fella were happy together and I couldn't risk being rejected."

Sue Ellen smiled sadly. "I felt the same but here is the issue. I can't risk the pain of you behaving towards me again as you did in the past. I have to protect myself and the only way of doing that is to keep you at arm's length." "I've had all these years to figure it out, sugar. You're the only woman for me. I can change. I will change if I had you back" he pleaded.

She shook her head. "I believe that you mean what you say right at this minute but it's only a matter of time before you spot somebody you like the look of and I then discover the pair of you in bed together. I can't go through that all over again, JR. I just can't."

"Did you love him? The English man?" JR changed tack deliberately. This was going to be a much slower process than he had first imagined. "I thought I did, at the time. Don was the exact opposite of you. Perhaps that was what sent me down the aisle with him." Silence descended between them but it wasn't uncomfortable, Sue Ellen reflected.

JR refilled her cup. He didn't want her to leave just yet. "John Ross should be home soon. I know he'd love to see you." "I feel the same. I've missed him." "Tell you what? Stay for dinner. It will just be the three of us. Bobby's away on a trip with Christopher." She paused. She knew what he was playing at, biding for time. However, the idea of being able to catch up with her son over a home-cooked meal was tempting. It would be better than going back to the hotel that she had just checked into all alone for a room-service dinner.

"Thank you. Alright then. But no more talk of getting back together and certainly not in the presence of our son." "It's a deal." JR flashed her one of his mischievous smiles. "And no funny business either" she told him sternly. JR leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Nothing more than this" he responded. "Sugar, if you want to take things slow that's fine by me." "What have I just said to you? No getting back together, ever!" "I know, honey, but you know I always get what I want, eventually."

"You are incorrigible!" she laughed. She'd hold out on him for as long as it took- to tug him into line once and for all. Then she would let him have her because, having been in his company again today, she couldn't deny it. She still loved JR Ewing.


	2. Chapter 2

John Ross was delighted to see his mother when he arrived home. He was even more pleased to hear that she had agreed to stay for dinner. His parents' problems had been the source of much trauma for the young man over the years but, deep down, he recognised that they still harboured intense feelings for each other. It was only a couple of weeks ago that he spied his father looking wistfully at a framed photograph taken at their second wedding. "She looked very beautiful didn't she?" John Ross had asked, jolting JR from his private thoughts. "Prettiest girl in Texas, your mama. I bet she still is" JR replied. "Do you miss her?" JR shook his head. "Things went way too far between us. Anyway she has her own life in London now." John Ross knew he was lying. That was when he decided to disclose the fact that his mama and Don had split and a "quickie" divorce was in the offing. He could tell by the expression on his face that his father was pleased by the news, not pleased in a churlish or bitter sense, but happy to have at least the possibility of trying again with her. He rarely saw his daddy smile these days. He had an air of desolation about him and John Ross knew he was lonely. However, what he had just imparted served to lift JR's mood, to give him hope and a sense of purpose once more.

It was bizarre, Sue Ellen thought, as she sat in her usual seat at dinner that the three of them were able to converse entirely normally. Topics of conversation included Sue Ellen's business ventures, her life in London and her plans for the future. JR was absorbed by what she was saying. It wasn't put on, she decided. It was genuine and sincere interest on his part and she knew that if she ever needed his help it would be given by him freely.

"Time to go. Thank you for inviting me. I've really enjoyed it" she told JR and her son when dinner was over. "It's late, mama, why don't you stay over?" the young man asked. JR smiled. She might have been able to refuse him but surely not John Ross, he schemed. "It's nice of you to ask but maybe another time? My hotel is just fine. You've nothing to worry about." "Okay mama, I'll come and visit you tomorrow after school then." At that she kissed her son and hugged him warmly. Gosh, she thought, he's almost as tall as his daddy! A wave of sadness suddenly washed over her. She had missed so much of her son growing up, time that could never be retrieved or made up. She resolved to do better by her boy in the future. They had his college years to look forward to and, of course, at some point the handsome young man would meet the girl he would marry. There are still exciting times ahead for them she pondered as she began to walk out of the house.

"Penny for them?" JR asked as he escorted her to her car. "Oh, I was just thinking about the past, what a mess I made of being a mother and all the milestones in John Ross's life that I missed, out of choice." "He knows you love him very much, Sue Ellen, and he knows you have always done your best for him. If anyone was at fault it was me. I drove you away. The decisions you made were to protect yourself, to be happy again and to maintain your hard fought for sobriety." They instinctively stopped walking. Had he really meant every word of that? She wondered. He turned her to face him and placed his hands on her shoulders. His touch was the same as ever- electric. "I mean it, darlin, you're much stronger than you think. You're a true survivor."

The temptation to let him kiss her was strong but she knew she had to resist. JR wanted to take her in his arms but realised that he shouldn't push too quickly. He didn't want to send her the other way. Progress had been made today which he would build on, gradually and at her pace. Instead, he gently kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Sue Ellen. Drive carefully. I hope you won't be a stranger here" he told her. She brushed her cheek where he had kissed her lightly with her finger as she got into her car. God, it would be so easy just to follow him back into the house and ask him to take her to bed right now. Age hadn't diminished her desire for physical pleasure and she and JR had always been so good together in that regard, she thought as she put her car into reverse.

Driving back into town Sue Ellen reflected on what had happened. You're vulnerable right now, she told herself, and JR knows it and will capitalise on it in his own inimitable way. He'll charm you, flatter you and appear to be kind to you but only for as long as it takes for him to get his own way. She had to be careful where he was concerned. If they were ever going to make it they would have to take it slowly. JR would have to convince her that he had changed, not just in words but with evidence, hard proof that he would never return to his old ways. He was right. She was strong and no pushover this time.

As she entered her hotel suite the telephone rang. "Sue Ellen, it's me. Can I take you out for lunch some time?" JR asked. He knew that this was how it had all started, all those years ago, with an innocent lunch date that hadn't left the beautiful new Miss Texas feeling threatened or out of her depth with him. Old fashioned wooing, that was what was required, he determined. He was going to win her again, just like he'd done before, but this time it would be forever, for the rest of their lives.

"I don't know, JR." "Come on honey. What harm can a lunch date do?" he pleaded. "I want us to be friends. You know in an ideal world I want more but I'd settle for just your friendship. I've been so lonely, darlin, and I think you have been too."

"Alright then. I'll contact you when I've looked at my diary. Oh and JR? I'm buying this time." "Sure honey, good night now. Sleep well." He knew she wouldn't and neither would he. The day's events had rocked him. He would lie awake all night just thinking about her, how she looked and how she felt for that brief moment when he touched her. He would let her dominate the pace of their reconciliation, up to a point, but when he finally seduced her it would be all his doing.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Smoothing down her dress as she exited the cab and made her way into the restaurant Sue Ellen felt a mixture of nervousness and excitement. She was glad that JR had booked lunch away from his usual haunts. His choice of venue had been perfect- quiet, intimate and, above all, discreet.

He was waiting for her. There was no way that he could afford to keep her hanging on for him, he reckoned as he took his limo across town to the agreed meeting point. The truth was that he had been somewhat early and had to request his driver to drive around for a little while until it was a decent time to enter the restaurant. As he took his seat he felt just like he had done all those years ago when they went out on their first date. The anticipation, the anxiety and the fear of rejection were powerful emotions for him, even now as a middle aged man.

As she approached he stared at her. She was wearing a fitted, knee length navy dress which accentuated her figure which, after all those years, remained slim and toned. A pair of expensive court shoes in a nude colour and matching handbag finished off the outfit. JR wondered if she realised just how great she looked. Probably not, he concluded. Self- esteem had never been Sue Ellen's strong suit. As she moved through the tables following the Maitre D' she was met with several glances from the other diners, ladies of a certain age envying her sense of taste and men simply admiring what they saw.

JR stood up as she came closer. "Sue Ellen, hello. How lovely to see you" he greeted her. He meant it. She smiled shyly as she took her seat and then paused to ensure that they were out of earshot. "I wasn't sure about coming" she told him. He met her gaze but made no response. "I wasn't telling you the whole truth when I came to Southfork, about the divorce I mean."

"Oh honey, I knew that full well. You forget that I know you, Sue Ellen. It wasn't what you said. It was the way you said it and the look in those gorgeous eyes. You've been hurt haven't you?" Ever perceptive, she thought as she struggled with the dilemma as to whether to tell him the real story.

"I was being straight with you when I said that I initiated the split. What I omitted to tell you was that long before Don came to terms with it there were a lot of rows and disagreements between us. Things were said, by both of us, that ought never to have been said."

"So it wasn't amicable then?" "Don wanted us to carry on for a while longer, to go into relationship counselling to see whether we could make things right between us again but I didn't want to. I knew it was over. He didn't cope with that very well at first." "He didn't hurt you did he?" JR asked, anger now rising at the thought that the English man might have caused her physical harm. "God no!" she replied forcefully. "It was just hard. I felt like a total failure once again and then he kept, he kept…" She paused. She had said too much. Why was it that he had this effect on her all the time?

"He kept doing what?" JR already knew the answer. The look on Lockwood's face at his wedding to Cally told him all he needed to know. "If you must know he kept throwing the subject of my relationship with you into the mix" she replied. There was irritation in her tone. He knew her too well. She shouldn't have come here. She shouldn't have allowed him a way back into her life again, she thought as she pretended to study the menu carefully. Her lack of eye contact and body language told him to back off. He couldn't risk her getting up and leaving, not now.

"Did you do alright out of it financially?" he asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Sue Ellen. I have enormous respect for all that you have achieved. I just want to make sure that you have all you need." His words hit the right note where she was concerned, not condescending or sexist, as he had once been, but caring, she felt. "We sold the house in Chelsea and made a very good profit from it. The price of property in central London is insane these days, you know. The proceeds were divided equally and, other than that, we agreed to keep what we each had in our own personal names. I'm going to be just fine, JR. You have nothing to be worried about on that score." "Good. You do know that if you need anything, darlin, you only have to ask?" She nodded and then smiled. If JR had been anything when they had been together, he had always been generous with his money.

"So what are you going to have to eat?" she asked. She already knew- for JR nothing could beat a big, juicy steak. "The usual" he laughed. Sue Ellen giggled. At times it felt totally natural to be with him, just like the old days when things had been good between them.

"How's the hotel?" he asked once they had ordered. "Fine, but I've seen a nice house that I think I'm going to rent. Just until I can find somewhere to buy" she answered. "That's good" he responded despite appearing a little downcast by the development. "It's not that far from Southfork, about a twenty- minute drive, that's all." Her reply instantly lifted his spirits. He knew it. She was still emotionally attached to her old home and that was one big draw in his favour. "Well then we need never be strangers do we honey?"

She smiled shyly and shook her head. She realised that she was risking getting in deep with him once more but, apart from John Ross, who else did she have? She instantly dismissed the thought. She had the rest of her life ahead of her. She might meet someone else. Anything was possible.

The same thought drifted through JR's mind. God, what if another man came along and swept her off her feet? What would he do then? No, he contented himself, old JR wasn't going to let that happen. Her marriage to the English man had faltered for one reason only, her continued feelings for him. As their lunch arrived they fell into an easy and natural conversation about their son and what he had been doing. It wasn't going to be a piece of cake, JR calculated, but he was going to get Sue Ellen back come what may.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

After what had turned out to be an enjoyable and amicable lunch they bade each other farewell. JR couldn't stand not knowing when he would see her next though. As he opened her car door for her he decided that he was going to push the issue, albeit in the most innocuous of guises. "Bobby and Christopher get back on Friday and John Ross and I thought we might have a special dinner to welcome them home" he began. "It would be awfully nice if you came as well. I know that Bobby and Christopher would love to see you."

Sue Ellen had missed her brother-in-law and nephew. Bobby had always acted as her protector when things were rough between her and JR. As for Christopher, he was her flesh and blood, not just Bobby's and Pam's adopted son. What harm could come of her attending she wondered as JR gazed at her expectantly. "That would be very nice" she responded. "Thank you. What time do you want me?" "Any time you like, sugar" he answered flirtatiously. She shot him a warning glance in response to which he held up both his hands in apology. "I really enjoyed today, Sue Ellen, I mean it. See you on Friday" he told her, kissing her lightly on the cheek. His touch was still electric, she mused, as she got into the driver's seat and switched on the engine. "See you then, JR. Oh and by the way I had a good time today too." At that she reversed from her parking space and accelerated quickly away. JR watched somewhat dolefully until her car was out of sight. He hadn't wanted their date to end.

The remainder of the week was busy for both of them. Sue Ellen had her house move to arrange. She had shipped over a huge amount of furniture and other items that she had accumulated in London, the majority of which would look good in her new place. The date for the move was agreed and she actually found herself feeling excited about this brand new chapter in her life. The house she had chosen to rent was in keeping with her wealth and status. It was a modern property built in classical style, light and airy inside with a beautifully manicured garden which was dominated by a large pool. She knew she would feel comfortable there and, as a lone female, the fact that it was situated in a gated community gave her a sense of security.

JR was fully occupied at Ewing Oil. Bobby's absence abroad had placed the burden on him to keep business moving. However, Sue Ellen was never far from his thoughts. He ruminated almost obsessively about making Friday evening a complete success. He wanted her to feel back where she belonged at Southfork and to show her that things could return to the good old days when the family all ate together and chatted about their day. He had issued his orders to the servants and just had to trust that Teresa would come up with a suitable menu for the dinner. The truth was that he didn't have the first clue about what to serve. There had been no hosting at Southfork for so long, he pondered, and when there was it had always been his mama who had made all the decisions.

Friday came. JR intended to leave the office early to greet Bobby and Christopher on their return home but, more importantly, to make sure that everything was in place for their "welcome home" dinner. On his way back he would pick up the new suit he had ordered, the first that he had bothered to buy in ages. It felt just like it had done when he and Sue Ellen were first dating. The sense of anticipation and excitement was intoxicating, addictive even. His stomach would be tied in knots as he walked up the steps to her sorority house, forever clutching flowers or an expensive box of chocolates that he knew she would share with the other girls later. Then he would see her, so beautiful and so immaculately turned out, always delighted to see him. He reflected briefly on the thrill of the chase in those days. His sole aim was to get her into bed with him, to have her. He had never been sure where it would go from there. Might he become bored with her and move on he had wondered. She never gave him the chance. That was Sue Ellen- a thinker and in many ways just as good at manipulating and scheming as he was. Was he just chasing her now because he couldn't have her? No, this time was different, he convinced himself. This time he wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives, to share happy times as well as anxious and troubled times, together, united as a family. This time, if he achieved his aim, he was never letting her go.

Sue Ellen had been looking forward to going back to Southfork for dinner, however when Friday came she suddenly felt conflicted. What are you doing? She asked herself. It wasn't going to be anything like as easy as she had thought returning to her old home and seeing her son and family members who meant a lot to her and whom she had missed whilst she lived in England. JR knew that all along, she calculated. He wants me to pine for the only real home I ever had and then to fall into his arms and give him what he wants. Did she even appreciate what it was that he wants? Lifelong commitment? No, JR had never been good about that. Sex? Probably. How long would it be though before he became fed up with her again and reverted to his old ways?

She picked up the phone. "JR Ewing please?" she asked. "It's Mrs, Mrs… Just tell him that it's Sue Ellen please." Her stomach churned as she was put through. "JR, I'm sorry. I can't make it tonight. Something has come up."

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are you bailing on us, Sue Ellen?" JR asked. "The others will all be so disappointed if you aren't there." He calculated that the comment might just make her feel guilty. "I have to have an urgent business meeting" she lied. He knew she wasn't telling the truth. "At 7pm on a Friday evening? Honey, you're not being honest with me, are you?"

Sue Ellen paused before she spoke. Then she decided to be frank. "No JR, you're right. That isn't the reason. I'm sorry" she told him, a note of sadness in her voice. JR remained silent. Would she attempt to explain? "The reality is that I have developed very cold feet about the idea of seeing you again. You are well aware of the effect that you have on me. I know what you want and by getting me onto your home turf you take one step closer to achieving your aim. I'm not ready, JR, for a relationship with you or anyone else for that matter."

"Seeing as you've been brave and told me the truth then I will level with you, sugar. Yes, I want you back. It's what I wanted from the day you left. Oh, and you are right about tonight. I did want to get you here again. I wanted to make progress in winning you over and what could be better than inviting you here again, to what was your home for the best part of twenty years with the only family you have?"

Sue Ellen was stunned. She had rarely experienced openness from JR about his thoughts and feelings. Perhaps he had changed she wondered. Maybe emotional maturation had taken place where he was concerned over the last seven years? "I don't know what to say other than my instincts have clearly been on the money." "The thing you do need to know, Sue Ellen, is that despite what I want and how I go about making decisions in my life I would never want you to feel that you haven't had a choice as to whether to be with me or not. I realise that I manipulated you badly in the past. If charm and inducements didn't do the trick, then I moved on to threats or coercion. I don't operate like that these days. If you return to me, it has to be because it was your choice."

"Forgive me for finding that hard to accept. I know you, JR. I know just how you operate" she responded coolly although secretly she was somewhat impressed by his apparent candour. "What can I say? It's the truth. Now if I promise to place you under no pressure please change your mind about tonight. John Ross has been so excited, Bobby and Christopher too."

"I don't know" she faltered. "Come on, Sue Ellen. What harm can dinner really do as long as I keep my distance. I will. I promise." She paused once more before replying. "Alright then, as long as you do. I'll see you at seven." JR breathed a silent sigh of relief. "See you then."

She received the warmest of welcomes when she arrived at Southfork just over two hours later. Bobby threw his arms around her. "Sue Ellen! You look wonderful! Oh, please forgive me. I'm sorry about what happened" he told her. She shrugged her shoulders. "History, Bobby. It's over" she responded flatly. "Anyway it's great to see the both of you. How was your trip?" Bobby linked arms with her as they went into the house. John Ross and Christopher followed enthusiastically. True to his word JR stayed in the background. He wasn't going to do anything to scare her off now that he had managed to persuade her to be there.

He watched her sit down at the table. Instinctively she took her old chair but suddenly appeared unsure. JR nodded his head in approval but, instead of taking his usual place next to her, he made for the other side of the table. From his vantage point opposite her he took her in, slowly and carefully so that she would not perceive him as staring. He had never ceased to be amazed by her beauty and tonight was no exception. However, it was her inner beauty that struck him more powerfully now. She had been through so much and had appeared tired and jaded when she first came back to Dallas. Tonight, however, she seemed much more like her old self, he reflected, as he watched her eyes shining in the candlelight as she laughed warmly at Bobby's tales of his and Christopher's adventures in South America.

Now and again when he wasn't looking Sue Ellen watched JR. He had certainly made an effort this evening, she noted, admiring what was obviously a new suit. She had always regarded him as handsome and tonight was no exception. He had acquired a little more weight since she had been gone and his hair was rather greyer in colour but his eyes remained as they had always been- a pale, luminescent shade of blue that twinkled wickedly, belying the secrets and machinations that lay behind them.

Her attention turned to their son. John Ross was fortunate to have inherited his parents' best physical attributes. Sue Ellen had given him her fine features and large hazel eyes. From his father, he had the tall and strong physique that was so typical of a good-looking Texan male. She also suspected that her boy would also have his father's way with the ladies, charm personified when it suited his purposes.

Dinner was over. Sue Ellen glanced at her watch. Hours had gone by in a flash as the five of them reminisced about the old days. Some of JR's and Bobby's anecdotes had them all in stitches but a brief reality check reminded her that there had been real misery in this house as well.

"Are you glad you came?" JR asked her as she made to leave. "Yes I am. JR, thank you for being as good as your word tonight" she responded, briefly touching his hand. "I really enjoyed myself tonight, sugar. If I only regain your friendship that will do for me" he told her shyly. "Let's see" she informed him as she got into the driver's seat. As she backed out of the drive she was hit by a sudden pang of sadness at the prospect of leaving. Little did she know it but JR felt exactly the same.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

When the boys had gone up to bed JR poured himself and Bobby a drink. "So, what's the story between you and Sue Ellen?" Bobby asked as he accepted the glass from his brother. "I want her back" JR responded in a matter of fact tone. "What are the odds of that happening? She's only just divorced. She isn't going to be inclined to risk being burnt again, especially by you."

JR stared at Bobby before replying. "The odds are extremely high, Bob, eventually. She's resistant but I know she still loves me and I'm not giving up until she's back here, with me, where she belongs." Bobby sighed. He couldn't help but admire JR's determination though. He wished he had been more driven where Pamela had been concerned. Instead, he had stepped aside at her request without having really tried.

"Good luck then" he told JR, raising his glass. "Do you remember when I first brought her here?" JR asked. He enjoyed reminiscing about those days when he and Sue Ellen had been so happy together and the future was so tantalisingly exciting. Bobby nodded. "She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen and oh so polite. Mama and Daddy were taken with her right from the start." "Were you jealous?" "A little but I wasn't ready to settle down. I was having the time of my life at college. I guess it was more to do with my rivalry where you were concerned that irritated me when you turned up with Miss Texas on your arm." JR smiled. He and Bobby were long past the days when their sole ambition in life was to get one over on the other.

"Did you always know that you were going to marry her?" JR shook his head ruefully. "No, not for a long time. I just wanted her, to have her and then see where it went from there which, in all honesty, I thought was nowhere. Marriage wasn't on the cards as far as I was concerned, even though I was in my late twenties." "So what changed?" JR smiled once more. "Sue Ellen had her head screwed on. She refused to let me have what I wanted so in the end I had no choice but to propose. I suppose Daddy had a hand in it as well."

"How so?" "I'd brought her here for the weekend at Mama's invitation. It was glorious weather and we were all sitting outside enjoying the sunshine. Sue Ellen got in the pool whereupon Daddy asked me when was I going to ask her? I was a bit shell-shocked because usually he stayed out of my private business. It had always been Mama who had pushed for me to settle down."

"Did he give a reason?" "Yes, he said that I wouldn't find anybody more suitable to be my wife. He told me she had it all- looks, intelligence and poise. She would give me good looking, healthy sons and grace my arm at any events we attended. Finally, he warned me that if I didn't take action it would only be a matter of time before some other rich man made her his wife. It was like a dagger to the heart but that was Daddy wasn't it? Not one to wrap the truth up." "Did you feel coerced into proposing to her then?" "In a way but not completely. I was in love with her, in awe of her really and she did represent extremely good marriage material for someone like me. Sue Ellen was always going to sacrifice her own personal success for that of her husband. That's how her mother had trained her."

"Ugh, Patricia! She was truly dreadful, wasn't she?" "She was the cause of many of Sue Ellen's problems. When we were first married, I loved her so much that the highly critical parenting that she had received was compensated for by the warmth and affection that I showed to her. However, true to form, I started to become bored and when the boredom set in I wasn't as kind to her anymore. That's when the cracks in her personality started to show. I drove her to drink because I couldn't appreciate what I had at home. I couldn't or wouldn't appreciate her and she realised that."

Bobby took the decanter and re-filled their glasses. "Phew! The pair of you went through so much. It surprised me that you lasted together as long as you did." "Deep down I loved her. I just wish I had shown it to her every day. We could have had such a good life together. Anyway, I've decided that whatever time we do have left I am going to devote myself to her, to my Sue Ellen, the only woman I have ever really loved."

Bobby took a gulp of his drink. Part of him envied JR for the opportunity that now presented itself. "What are you going to do?" "I'm going to woo her, the old- fashioned way that I did after I first met her. I'm going to convince her that we can be happy once more. She wants to take things slowly which is fine by me provided I get what I want in the end. I can play the game where Sue Ellen is concerned."

"Why don't you win her friendship first? That would build a solid foundation from which to progress matters further." JR nodded. "I've already sown that seed, whatever happens I will always be your friend. You'll see, Bob, by this time next year we will be married again and things will be good between us."

"Best of luck. Goodnight, JR." "Goodnight, Bobby. Will I see you in the office tomorrow?" Bobby nodded his head and smiled. Same JR, as always, where the company was concerned.

Back at her hotel Sue Ellen was attending to her usual skin-care regime. Her meticulousness in that regard had left her looking considerably younger than she was. As she applied her night cream the telephone rang. "Hello?" she stated apprehensively. "Sue Ellen, I'm sorry. Did I wake you? It's Don. I need to talk to you. I'm on the morning flight to Dallas."

Her stomach lurched. "Don, please don't. There's nothing left to say. It's over." "We parted on such horrific terms, Sue Ellen. I only want to put things right between us, so that I can move on. Please say that you'll see me. I'll call you again when I get in." He hung up before she could argue any further. They'd said all they needed to say to each other, she mused worriedly. She didn't love him anymore, they no longer had anything in common and living alone was better than the sterile and, at times, tense atmosphere that prevailed when they were together. Why couldn't he just accept it and let matters be?

She got into bed. She wasn't going to sleep though. Please let him change his mind, she prayed as she turned off her bedside lamp.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

As she got out of bed Sue Ellen contemplated what lay ahead of her. If Don had flown in to Dallas there was no way that she would be able to avoid seeing him, if only briefly. She sighed as she pulled on her robe and made her way into the bathroom. Why could he not just let her be? He had money and a career that he was devoted to. He isn't unattractive, she thought, just not attractive to her any longer. He could easily meet someone else with whom he could be happy.

For a split second she considered asking JR for advice about how to handle her ex-husband but then instantly dismissed it. JR had his own particular way of dealing with anyone that he found troublesome. Plus, she didn't want him to adopt the role of "knight in shining armour" defending her honour because she couldn't handle the issue herself. She didn't want him to perceive her as weak.

Breakfast was delivered but she lacked any real appetite. Her stomach churned every time she thought about what it would be like to see Don again. She didn't want to relive that painful, terminal period in their marriage when all she could think about was how to escape.

The telephone rang. Nervously she answered it. "Honey it's me." She let out a sigh of relief at the sound of his voice. "Good morning, JR. What can I do for you?" "Oh I guess I just wanted to hear your voice" he told her. "Also, I have managed to get hold of some tickets for the Dallas Symphony tomorrow evening and I wondered if you'd like to join me. No strings I promise!"

"I'm sorry, I can't" she replied flatly. Things were becoming way too complicated and she couldn't risk JR discovering that Don may be back in town. "Why not? You always loved it so much, Sue Ellen. I promise I won't make any moves or say anything out of turn. We can just go as friends." "I'm very busy right at this moment. I can't be at your beck and call all the time." She regretted the harshness of her tone almost as soon as her words had been uttered. Her mood was none of his doing. "I'm sorry, JR. I didn't mean it to come out that way. I have the stress of my move and some business issues to take care of. Life's complicated."

"Alright then. Another time maybe?" JR responded. The disappointment in his voice was palpable and made her feel guilty. "Yes that would be nice. JR, I am sorry you know." "It's fine, honestly. I'll give the tickets to Sly. Take care, sugar" he told her as he hung up.

She hadn't banked on how well he knew her. There's something afoot, something not right, he pondered as he fastened his tie. Last night she didn't appear to have a care in the world. Something had happened to change her mood and JR was determined to discover what it was. He picked up the telephone once more, this time to call one of Harry McSween's stable of officers prepared to work for him when he needed certain services performing. "Watch her but be discreet. I can't risk her finding out that I've had her under surveillance." "Sure thing, Mr Ewing. Shall I report after 24 hours?" "Yes. Then we can take it further from there if necessary." JR had a feeling that if anything was going to happen where Sue Ellen was concerned it would be imminent.

After she was showered and dressed Sue Ellen made a few business calls and then spoke to the person in charge of her house move. She wanted to be out of the hotel and in her own place as soon as possible. She gazed out of the window. It was a glorious early autumn day. She decided that a walk would be a good idea. It might help her clear her head. There was nothing else for her to do. As she exited the building she shuddered as she heard his voice calling out to her. God, she thought, impeccable timing as ever, as she watched him pay the cab driver and walk towards her.

"Hello, Sue Ellen. You look wonderful, just as gorgeous as ever" Don began. "Why are you here? I told you last night that I didn't want to see you. You should never have come" she told him bluntly. "I had to. There are things I need to say. Can we go back into your hotel? Up to your room?" She shook her head. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she just didn't want him in her personal space.

"No, Don. You can say what you want right out here, now. It's not going to change anything though." "Is there a restaurant we could go to for a cup of coffee?" he asked. "I've had a very long flight, non-stop from Heathrow, and I could do with a hot drink." She gestured across the street towards a small coffee shop that after the rush hour she knew wouldn't be too busy. "I'll get a table. Perhaps you should leave your bag with the Concierge" she told him. "I can't be too long though. I have a lot on at present." She wasn't ashamed of the downright lie she had just told him. She wanted this over and done with quickly, sharply and, hopefully, cleanly.

She ordered their coffees and sat down at a table in a quiet corner. A man came in and sat down at a nearby table, followed by Don. After their drinks had been delivered, Don began to speak. "Sue Ellen, I can't get over how we ended it. Until recently we had always been so good together. It was all over and done with way too quickly in my opinion. People shouldn't give up on marriage just because they are undergoing a bit of a rough patch."

Sue Ellen stared at him in amazement. "You really don't get it, do you? I found you in bed with that young girl. What was she? A runner on the set of your new movie? I came out there to surprise you because it was your birthday but I was the one that got the surprise. In any event, all that incident did was accelerate matters. Symptom and not the cause of a relationship that had basically died. That was what your sordid little affair was."

"How many times have I told you I'm sorry for that? She meant nothing. I'd had too much to drink and one thing led to another. I suppose I was flattered by her attention." Sue Ellen sighed and took a sip of her drink. "We've been over this again and again and I'm sick of it. I've come home, where I belong, to get away from you, to leave our marriage behind" she asserted. "Oh no, you've come back here to be close to him!" he countered. "JR Ewing, the love of your life. Let's face it, Sue Ellen, I didn't stand a chance did I?"

She shook her head. "No that isn't true! You're right that I came back here to be close to the love of my life- my son! Somebody I should never have abandoned in the first place. You need to leave, Don. Get on the first flight back and just go. There's nothing more to discuss."

"Oh no, my love. I'm going nowhere, not until you agree to give us one more chance. Sue Ellen, you may have given up on us but I haven't."

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

JR looked up from his desk as the investigator entered the room. "I take it you have something for me?" The man nodded and handed JR a slim file containing a handful of photographs. "Well, well" he commented as he studied the subjects. "What else?" he asked. "I followed them to a café and managed to hear most of the conversation. Mr Lockwood wants Mrs Ewing back and he says he is going to remain in Dallas for as long as it takes."

JR was internally angry but on the surface retained his cool. "And Mrs Ewing? How did she take that?" "Not well at all, sir." JR was instantly relieved. "She told him in clear and unambiguous terms that she didn't want him and didn't welcome his presence in her life. However, that's not the best part…" JR folded his arms and stared at the man intently. "It seems the final straw was Mrs Ewing travelling to the set of his latest film and finding him in bed with a younger woman, a member of the crew!"

"Excellent work, thank you" he told the man. It all made sense now. Sue Ellen's demeanour whenever the subject of her divorce was raised was born out of the humiliation of the English man's infidelity to her. "Shall I stay on them, Mr Ewing?" "Yes but be careful. I don't want my wife to find out about this. She's far from stupid. Bear that in mind please?" His slip of the tongue concerning Sue Ellen's status didn't appear to be noted by the man who simply nodded and excused himself.

JR sat down and looked once more at the photographs. Upon closer inspection and knowing Sue Ellen as he did her expression spoke volumes. She would never act in an openly angry way in public. She was far too ladylike to do that. However, everything about the look on her face told him that she was mightily displeased to see Don Lockwood.

His thoughts then wandered to all she had been through in her adult life. No doubt she had chosen the dull but dependable English man because she thought he would never betray her, never cause her the pain that he had every time he strayed. Supreme irony, he reflected, that the demise of the marriage involved unfaithfulness on the part of that boring piece of work she had chosen as his replacement.

He suddenly felt guilty, extremely so, for what he had put her through. Sue Ellen would never have divorced him if he had bothered to remain faithful to her, to love her and show affection to her in the way she deserved. They could have been a happy family with their son all these years if he hadn't messed things up in that arrogant, selfish way that he had. Why had he never been able to be content with what he had with her he wondered. He had everything when he was with her- her beauty, her love, her warmth and her passion. The truth was that none of the others came anywhere near to her in any of those respects.

JR sighed. It was going to be harder than ever to convince her he was a changed man now that he was aware of what had dealt the final blow to her marriage to Lockwood. How was she expected to trust a man, particularly him, ever again? He had a sudden, protective urge to see her, to ascertain for himself if she was alright. However, if he did visit she was bound to work out that he had someone on her tail. His mind wandered back to Lockwood. How dare he just show up expecting her to fall at his feet? He wasn't living in the real world. He needed to be taught a lesson and who better than JR Ewing to deliver it? He began to think of a plan.

After a long walk which failed to clear her head Sue Ellen returned to her hotel suite. Don had unsettled her not only by his presence but also by his expressed intent and she wasn't sure what she could do about it. She wondered whether to instruct an attorney regarding some sort of injunction or restraining order but then dismissed the thought on the ground that Don hadn't actually done anything to her. She had joined him for coffee voluntarily and it could hardly be classed as harassment to ask her to give their marriage one more try, she pondered. Obviously if he continued to hassle her then that might be an option.

The one person she needed to help her right now was the one person she absolutely couldn't tell about her current predicament. If she did she knew that JR would manage to reel her in by that combination of charm, strength and ruthlessness that had always been irresistible to her. No, she had to resolve this one herself. She couldn't risk JR inveigling his way back into her life on the pretext of defending her from Don.

Impulsively she decided to call Bobby. Bobby was calm and sensible and would only have her best interests at heart when it came to giving her advice, she thought as she dialled his direct number. "Hello, Bobby Ewing here" he answered. "Bobby it's me" she began. "Hi Sue Ellen, how are you?" he asked, intrigued by the nature of her call. "I have a problem, Bobby, and I need some advice. I don't want you to tell JR though, or John Ross for that matter because he will only report back to his daddy." "Go on." Bobby responded.

After she had explained Bobby paused to collect his thoughts. Finally, after several seconds, he replied. "Do you want me to speak to Don? To tell him to go away because it's pointless?" he asked. "If he won't accept it from me how likely is it that he'll take it from you?" she asked doubtfully. "I don't know. Maybe worth a try?" "Thank you, Bobby. I'll give it some thought." "Oh, by the way you might want to give further thought to the idea of moving into that big house all on your own if your ex sticks around to make a nuisance of himself. The hotel would be better but you know where you would be safest don't you?" "I can't, Bobby. It's good of you to offer but I just can't…" "The offer's there. Think about that as well. Take care, Sue Ellen. Bye."

As Bobby rang off there was a knock on the door. Sue Ellen froze. Surely it couldn't be Don, she mused as she decided whether or not to answer. A wave of fear rushed over her. Would he never take no for an answer? "It's me" the visitor called. "Let me in, please."

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of his voice caused Sue Ellen to fly to the door. Right at that moment she wanted to see him. When she was with him she felt safe, as if nothing could harm her. Her mind had been in turmoil ever since she had seen Don. Instinct now told her that she needed her protector.

"Come in, JR" she greeted him. He looked relieved. He had been scared of her turning him away. As he had pondered what to do, at first determining to keep a low profile, he had eventually concluded that it would be better to go to her, tell her what he knew and then offer to help. Although well motivated where Don Lockwood was concerned his actions weren't entirely selfless. He wanted to be with her, to spend time with her and convince her that he was a changed man.

She beckoned towards the sofa. He placed his Stetson on a side table and took a seat. Sue Ellen sat opposite him. Far too dangerous to sit next to him, particularly now that she felt so vulnerable, she decided. "Why are you here?" she asked. "I wanted to see you. I sensed from our call this morning that there was something wrong" he answered. "What do you imagine is wrong?" she asked. She knew JR better than he thought. To JR Ewing knowledge was power. He wouldn't have come here speculatively, she thought, as she stared into his blue eyes.

"The visit from the English man, for a start" he told her. "I guess that wouldn't have been at all welcome, would it darlin?" "Have you been having me followed?" she asked in an irritated tone. He gazed into her eyes. No point in lying, he thought, she knows only too well how I operate. "Yes I have, Sue Ellen, because I knew this morning that something wasn't right with you and I was worried. Turns out I had cause to be. So, if you are mad with me then I just have to take it on the chin."

Sue Ellen sighed. "There's no point in being mad with you. It's not like the first time you've put surveillance on me, is it?" "I want to help, if you'll let me, sugar. You want him out of your life then I can fix that." She shook her head. "No, JR. I'm only too aware of your methods. I don't want Don anywhere near me but at the same time I don't want him to come to any harm."

"If you'd let me intervene it would be measured" he told her. "It would also be discreet. I wouldn't risk attracting any adverse attention for you." Her expression conveyed her doubts about that. "JR how much do you know? About me and Don, I mean." "I know he hurt you in the final stages of the marriage." "Just like you did" she responded sadly. "Member of the crew on his latest movie?" he asked, diverting the conversation deliberately from his own failings where she was concerned.

Sue Ellen nodded her head. "Drink?" she asked. "No thank you." The truth was that he could have used a stiff drink right now but he couldn't risk placing temptation in her way by the introduction of liquor to her suite, not now when she was afraid and vulnerable.

"So what happened? With the other woman?" he asked. "He was on location. It was his birthday and I suppose I just wanted to make an effort with him, to mark the occasion, so I travelled to where they were, arriving late at night and found them in bed together. Well he claimed it was a one-off, a mistake that he made when he'd had one too many." "You don't appear to have believed him?" JR enquired studying her facial expression carefully.

"After all I've been through with the men in my life I've learnt to be suspicious about the veracity of anything I'm told. Anyway, I'd found them. It didn't matter whether it had happened once or dozens of times, not for me, given my experiences and he of all people should have known that. I took the next flight back and the following day he was served with a divorce petition on the ground of his adultery." She began to become tearful, a state that JR had always hated to see her in.

"Don't cry, sugar" he told her, reaching forward to touch her hand. She didn't rebuff him which he interpreted as positive. "I just want him to leave me alone! Do you know how close I came to hitting the bottle again at that time? I felt so hopeless and isolated. His coming back now has brought back all of those feelings. I hate him!"

JR nodded. Sue Ellen had always sought solace in alcohol. That had been his fault, he realised. "Let me help you. I can get rid of him, quietly and without much fuss, of that I am sure." She looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears, tears that she had been unable to shed at the time because she was far too angry at being let down once more, at Don's failure as a husband and her own failure as a wife.

"What are you going to do? To help me?" she asked. She was worried but at the same time desperate and helpless. "I'll think of something, darlin. You know me." He wasn't going to tell her but he had something in mind and he had already set his investigator to work on it.

As she dried her eyes JR reflected upon what she had just told him. Her candour about how close she had come to drinking once more disturbed him. He was anxious that she might not be able to resist the temptation this time. The English man's reappearance had had a far greater impact than he had ever imagined.

"I want you to check out of here and come back to Southfork, just until he's gone. Then it's up to you where you want to be" he told her, steely determination in his eyes. "Why? Other than hassle me he's not going to do anything to me, JR." "He's affected you, your emotional equilibrium. That's what needs to be protected, for your sake and for our son's" he answered firmly.

She shook her head. Returning to Southfork where she would feel safe and looked after was tempting but very risky. "I'm fine here. Don't worry, JR. Just do what you have to, quickly please." He looked around the suite. It was generously proportioned as well as luxurious. He spotted two doors off the living area. "Is this a two- bedroomed suite?" he asked. "Yes. I needed somewhere to store all my clothes" she responded. JR smiled. "No change there then, darlin?"

"Alright, you won't come to Southfork to stay but I'm going to stay here tonight, in the spare room. All I need is a bed and a bathroom." She looked at him doubtfully and was about to respond in the negative but before she could speak he began again. "I'm not taking no for an answer, Sue Ellen. What if he just turns up at the door?" "I can handle that. I simply won't open it to him" she replied. "I'm going to be just fine. I'll call you in the morning, I promise." JR shook his head and took both her hands in his. "No, Sue Ellen. I'm not leaving you on your own at a time when you and I both know the temptation to drink is going to creep into your thoughts once again. I'm not having you do that to yourself or to John Ross. I'm not going to try anything on, I swear. I'm just not letting you be alone. I'll deal with the English fella but until I do you are just going to have to accept that I'm going to be here, every night until he's gone."

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Sue Ellen sighed in resignation. JR wasn't going to take no for an answer, she realised as he rang Southfork to organise the delivery of an overnight bag. "What are you going to say to John Ross?" she asked as he hung up the phone. "Teresa is going to tell him I'm with you, helping you with a business problem" he replied. "I'm not sure he'll go for that" she told him. "I don't want him to get any notions about you and I getting back together." "Alright then. I will tell him the truth. He never much cared for the English fella anyway."

She showed him into the spare bedroom of the suite. JR chuckled at the sight of her vast array of shoes, bags and clothes, stored neatly inside. "There's only just room for me" he commented, sitting on the bed to gauge its comfort. "If you don't like it you don't have to stay" she responded. "Oh yes I do, honey. This will be just fine. Say, what do you do about dinner here?"

"I order room-service or alternatively go out. The restaurant downstairs is somewhat corporate, full of businessmen. It feels awkward to go in there as a sole female" she replied. "You mean you get hit on by married men who fancy a little excitement whilst they are away from home?" he replied. "Well you should know the type, JR" she parried, causing him to feel slightly embarrassed. "I know. I was a terrible husband to you but I bet it was much more exciting being with me than him, nonetheless."

Sue Ellen smiled. JR could charm the birds out of the trees when he wanted to, she thought. "I don't want to go out for dinner" she informed him. "I don't want to risk seeing him." She emphasised the word "him" which secretly pleased JR. No residual feelings of regret there he mused as they exited the bedroom and returned to the living room.

"Room- service it is then" he told her. "Before that I wouldn't mind taking a bath. It might relax me and leave me feeling less on edge." JR nodded, opened his briefcase and took out a file. "I'll have a read through these draft contracts then" he told her, settling himself down on the couch as he did so. "JR, what will we do if he just turns up here?" she asked in a nervous tone. "Don't worry about that, sugar, I know exactly how to make sure that doesn't happen."

She turned on her heels and walked into her bedroom, partially closing the door behind her. When he heard the sound of water running JR picked up the telephone again and dialled down to Reception. "Mrs Lockwood must not be disturbed while she is a guest here" he told the receptionist. "Therefore, please make sure that her room number is given to nobody, not even someone claiming to be her husband."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm a little confused. The lady is registered with us as Mrs Sue Ellen Ewing, not Mrs Lockwood. However, your request is noted. No details will be given to anyone. I'll flag the system accordingly right away." JR was thrilled. She's reverted to my name, her true married name, he thought. Granted it might just be because of their son and her not wanting to bear a different surname from him any longer but this was still a major development. "Thank you. Oh, and there's something else. Under no circumstances is there to be any alcohol served to this suite. Understood?" "Certainly, sir. Good evening."

He resumed his reading although the truth was that he was finding it difficult to concentrate. Thoughts of how he might deal with the English man raced through his head. In the morning he would call his private investigator for a progress report and take it from there he determined.

Gazing absent-mindedly around the room his eye fixed on a mirror. The angle at which it was hung permitted a partial view of the interior of Sue Ellen's bedroom. He knew he shouldn't but he continued to stare as she came through from the bathroom, a large towel wrapped around her damp body. He looked away but then was unable to resist. Sue Ellen dropped the towel and began to get dressed. JR knew that it wasn't the gentlemanly thing to do but then rationalised his voyeurism on the ground that they had been married for a number of years and had seen each other unclothed on many occasions. She is still stunning, he thought as he watched her dress.

As she pushed the door fully open and re-entered the room JR quickly pretended to turn his attention back to the documents that he had taken from the file. "Did you enjoy your bath?" he asked her on the pretext of innocence. She nodded her head. Although she had been irritated by his stubbornness earlier the reality was that she had got used to the idea of him staying with her and she quite liked it. It made her feel safe.

Sue Ellen sat down, this time next to him. She had to learn to trust him, she mused as she picked up the room-service menu and handed it to him. She watched as he considered what was on offer although she already knew exactly what he would order. "You've kept to your old perfume" he commented as she leant in closer to inspect the menu. "I like it. No point in changing just for the sake of it" she responded. "You have a good memory, JR." He nodded. "I always loved the way it smelt on you, particularly after an hour or two when it had mellowed. It suits you, darlin." For the briefest of moments, they made eye contact. The temptation to kiss was powerful. However, each resisted, turning their heads away shyly.

"What are you going to have?" she asked him, breaking the awkward silence that had descended upon them. "Tell you what? You order for me" he suggested, knowing that she would make the right choice for him. She smiled as she picked up the telephone. She wasn't quite sure what was happening but, for now, it felt good.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

JR and Sue Ellen fell into a comfortable routine of being together overnight in her hotel suite. They would take dinner and afterwards JR would work whilst Sue Ellen read or watched television. At the end of the evening they would bid each other goodnight and retire to their respective rooms. A peck on the cheek was the most physical contact that they made with each other and Sue Ellen was grateful that JR didn't attempt to take matters any further because she realised that the temptation just to give in to him would be very strong.

All efforts by Don to make contact with Sue Ellen were blocked by her. After several days of not leaving the suite she was beginning to feel somewhat claustrophobic. However, until JR's men had come back to him and a plan was formulated she preferred not to risk any chance encounter with her ex-husband, particularly during the day when JR would not be with her.

Finally, at the end of the week JR announced that his chief investigator had made contact. There had been a development that he needed to discuss with him. JR didn't elaborate and Sue Ellen decided it was probably better not to know what it was that had been discovered. Assuring her that no physical harm was going to come to Don, Sue Ellen permitted JR to get on with it.

JR opened the envelope that his man had handed over to him in the office. "It's a sworn affidavit" the man explained. "From the young woman Mr Lockwood had the affair with." JR looked at him questioningly. "Affair?" he asked. The man nodded. "Sad tale really, for her I mean." JR sat down and began to read.

The document began with the woman's name, address and date of birth. "Twenty- two years old" JR muttered to himself. She was a graduate in Film Studies with the ambition of eventually becoming a Director. This was her first job as a junior runner on the set of Don Lockwood's latest movie. One month in, after a boozy dinner, she allowed herself to be seduced by him. She had been flattered by the older man's attention but, more than that, she had ambition and she felt that by sleeping with him he might recommend her to the movers and shakers in Hollywood. They had sex virtually every night after filming had wrapped for the day. The last time was when Don's wife caught them, on his birthday, in his hotel room. He had told her that he and his wife were separated albeit living in the same house until matters were formally settled between them. She hadn't been completely sure that he was telling the truth about that but had decided to accept his word for it.

A week after she and Don had parted company as lovers she discovered that she was pregnant. She telephoned him to break the news. He was dismissive and told her to terminate the pregnancy. He would pay the clinic's fees. She responded negatively to the suggestion. She was going to have the baby. He didn't need to have anything to do with the child but he would have to pay her child support given that she would not be able to work whilst the child was young. To buy her silence Don agreed. Their daughter was now two months old. Don had paid her $2000 immediately after the birth but nothing since. He was not taking her calls. She despaired of ever receiving any more money from him. She had tried to contact his ex-wife at their old address but her letter had been returned as "no longer living there." She couldn't afford the legal fees to take him to Court. She and her child were now back living with her parents as this was the only option remaining to them.

JR shook his head. "Well now, that's one heck of a sorry story isn't it?" he asked rhetorically. "Excellent work, thank you. This is exactly what I needed." He handed over a smaller envelope containing the agreed fee which the man accepted gratefully before taking his leave.

As the door to the office closed shut JR broke into a wide grin. The English man was keeping a very big secret from Sue Ellen. Now he had to decide how to deal with him. He determined not to inform Sue Ellen immediately, if at all. It would only cause her even greater heartache to learn of the lies that she had been told, he thought as he read through the affidavit once more, hardly able to believe what he was reading.

He then picked up the telephone having retrieved from his desk drawer the contact details for Don that his men had supplied to him. "Lockwood? JR Ewing here" he announced as the call was picked up. "What do you want?" Don responded gruffly. "Are you the one keeping me away from my wife?" he asked. "She isn't your wife any longer, never was really. She hasn't even kept your name!" JR goaded him. "She's back to being what she always should have been, Mrs Ewing." "I asked you what you wanted?" Don countered. He had always loathed JR and had no wish to engage him in conversation. However, he realised that JR was a dangerous person particularly where Sue Ellen was concerned. There had to be a reason why he was now making contact with him.

"I want to have a little talk with you. On neutral ground if you wish. You see there's something that I know that you have been keeping from Sue Ellen and it needs to be discussed in relation to your future plans." JR responded menacingly.

Don's stomach churned. JR had found out. He knew. This wasn't a game of bluff. He had banked on his ex-lover being untraceable now that she was back living with her parents in a small town in the mid-west. However, he had evidently underestimated JR's resourcefulness and determination. "Where?" he asked annoyedly. Taking a pen and paper he wrote down the address of a small gentlemen's club that JR dictated to him. "This evening at six" JR informed him. "Don't mess me around, Lockwood. Otherwise Sue Ellen is going to have a nasty shock when I see her later." At that JR hung up. Smiling wickedly to himself once more he poured himself a drink. Time for a little celebration he told himself as he took his first sip.

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

Don looked at his watch. It was 6.10pm and there was no sign yet of JR. He's doing this to me deliberately, he thought as he took a large slug of the whisky he had ordered. Suddenly JR came into view. He strode confidently across the club towards the booth that he had reserved earlier that day. Don got to his feet as JR approached.

JR casually tossed his Stetson onto the table. He stared at Don, looking him up and down. He wore an air of complete disdain for the man whom he had always regarded as an enemy. "I should have informed you, Lockwood, that there is a dress code in this place. No doubt the fact that you are with me has saved you the embarrassment of being turned away" he sneered as he gazed at the man's black leather jacket and jeans. Don immediately felt embarrassed. JR was immaculately dressed in a dark navy suit, crisp white shirt and what was undoubtedly an expensive silk tie. He exuded wealth as well as confidence.

JR gestured for them to sit. An attractive blonde waitress appeared with JR's "usual". "Thank you, honey" JR told her. "Oh, by the way, please can you bring over another for my guest? I imagine he's going to need it." The waitress smiled and nodded. Don shifted nervously in his seat. He knew what was coming. JR was simply prolonging the agony.

The young woman returned and set the drink on the table before discreetly retreating. She had seen JR Ewing like this before. Whatever the meeting with the English man was about it wasn't looking like it was going to be pleasant. Complete discretion would be required if the club was to retain one of its highest profile members, she thought.

"Just get it over with, JR" Don began. "And miss all the fun?" JR laughed. Don shook his head. JR went into the inside pocket of his jacket and took out a neatly folded document. He threw it across the table towards his enemy. "You had better have a good read of that first" he told him.

Hands shaking, much to JR's glee, Don opened the document and unfolded it onto the table. As soon as he saw the name and address together with the legal declaration at the top he knew. He was unstuck. JR Ewing had indeed got the better of him. He took another slug of his whisky and read on. JR sat back and watched him delightedly.

Don finished reading and folded the papers back up into the neat rectangle in which they had been delivered to him. "All done?" JR asked. Don nodded. "I take it that what the young woman has sworn to is the truth?" "Yes but…." "But? Really? Are you not thoroughly ashamed of yourself? You used and then abused that young woman, the mother of your child. Now what do you imagine Sue Ellen would make of all this?" "She doesn't know? You haven't told her?" Don asked incredulously.

JR shook his head. "No I haven't told her and I'm not going to unless…" "Unless what?" "Unless you don't get yourself on the first plane back to England, unless you try to make contact with her again, unless you come back here, to Dallas. Do any of those things and I will tell her." Don was bewildered. He had expected JR to go straight to Sue Ellen with the information, to ruin any chance he had of persuading her to reconcile with him. What was he playing at? He wondered as he reached for the second glass, the first having been quickly drained of its contents.

"What if I come clean myself? She's forgiven you for multiple acts of infidelity in the past, including when she believed you had fathered her sister's child. What if she decides to forgive me and make a fresh start?" JR threw his head back and laughed at Don's amateurish attempt to call his bluff. "Go ahead, Lockwood! Do it! She won't forgive you. Do you know who she's been living with since you made your most unwelcome reappearance? She's been with me! She loathes you. She forgave me all those times because of how we felt about each other. It's totally different where you're concerned."

"Why have you not told her?" Don asked. "Hardly your style to forbear from delivering bad news, especially when you want your own way, Ewing." "I have my reasons and I'm under no obligation to share them with you." JR reached into his jacket pocket once again and this time tossed a piece of notepaper towards Don. "This is the telephone number for the British Airways booking desk at Dallas Airport" he told him. He signalled to the waitress to come over. "Can my friend use the telephone, please?" he asked. The sarcasm in his voice was palpable. "Yes sir, I'll bring it right over."

They sat in silence while they waited. "Go on then" JR told him once the telephone had arrived. Don picked up the handset and dialled the number that was written on the piece of paper. JR smirked as Don made the booking. "Ten o'clock tonight, non-stop to London Heathrow. Now are you satisfied, Ewing?" "Not quite" JR responded. "You see a man must meet his responsibilities and right now you aren't doing so. My men are going to keep in touch with your ex-girlfriend and if they are informed that you aren't paying the child support that was agreed for your little daughter I will tell Sue Ellen and then I will leak the story to the press, the English press who I understand are far more ruthless and sensationalist than the newspapers over here." Don nodded. He was downtrodden in defeat. "I understand."

He made to stand. "Oh there's just one final thing" JR began. "Sue Ellen invested in that last movie you made. It was, as I understand it, a complete turkey. Wouldn't it be a decent gesture for you to reimburse her for the amount she put in?" Don sighed and nodded. He had felt somewhat bad about the failure of the movie at the box-office and the fact that Sue Ellen had made a loss on it. "Send her a cheque and then forget her, Lockwood. She's back where she belongs now" JR chuckled as he watched the man leave. Tonight, he would treat Sue Ellen to a celebratory dinner out, safe in the knowledge that he had got rid of the English man for good.

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

Sue Ellen simply stared at JR. "Go on, honey, get ready. Put something real nice on. We're going out for dinner. The English man is gone, well almost" he told her. "Are you sure?" she asked, looking at him beseechingly with her large, hazel eyes. JR nodded his head. "My men escorted him to the airport and helped him to check in. He's sitting in the Business Class lounge as we speak, drowning his sorrows no doubt."

"He isn't hurt is he?" she asked, acutely conscious of the measures that JR would at times go to in order to get what he wanted." "Not physically, no. The working over I gave him was much more permanent than that. You're not going to see that fella in this State ever again. Sue Ellen, it's over. Now go and get dressed!"

She did as she was told. She hadn't been out in days and a meal out was a very tempting prospect. As she pulled on a fitted, black Roland Mouret dress, struggling to fasten the back zip unaided, she suddenly felt unsure. What am I doing? She wondered, pausing for several seconds to assess the situation. She knew her ex-husband well and was only too conscious of the effect he had on her when he turned on his unique charm. However, he hadn't set a foot out of line during his time with her in the hotel suite and he had helped her. Dinner out with him would be an act of gratitude for his assistance and friendship. She would make that clear before they left for the restaurant.

When she emerged, looking amazingly beautiful, he cleared his throat before beginning to speak. "Just friends, right Sue Ellen?" he announced, taking her by surprise. "Yes, JR, just friends. Oh, and dinner is on me for the immense favour you have done for me." JR nodded and smiled. He was determined to play the long game, the final game this time, to make her fall for him and be with him for the rest of their lives.

He helped her on with her coat, pausing to take in her perfume. "Scalini?" he asked as she fastened the belt around her waist. "Is it still as good as it used to be?" she enquired. JR shook his head. "No idea. I haven't been in since…" She raised her eyebrow waiting for his explanation. "Since we last went there" he finished embarrassedly. Sue Ellen could feel her cheeks begin to burn. "Alright then, let's give it a try. It's walking distance from here, isn't it?" JR nodded.

Walking along the tree-lined streets of Dallas's most upmarket district Sue Ellen decided to ask. "JR, what persuaded Don to leave?" "Oh you know me, sugar, I have my ways. Let's just say I pointed out certain realities to convince him that the pair of you had no future." He didn't want to let her know, at least not yet, that the English man's betrayal of her had been so much more profound than she believed." "Why do I suspect that there was much more to it, JR?" she asked. "Because there always is where I'm concerned and you know me, honey" he answered. It was about as truthful a response as he could manage. Sue Ellen smiled wryly. "Well that's correct, for sure" she replied.

They entered the restaurant and were delighted to see that nothing other than the décor and furniture had changed. The ambience was exactly the same as it had always been. "Signor Ewing!" the Maitre D' began as he rushed over to the couple. "It's lovely to see you back! Welcome!" His attention then turned to Sue Ellen. She was immediately recognisable, her outstanding beauty having hardly diminished in the intervening years. "Angelo!" she greeted him, holding her outstretched hand to the man. He was flattered that she remembered his name. "Mrs Ewing. May I say how bella you look this evening? Now, let me show you to a table, best in the house!"

"Feels like I'm back home" Sue Ellen commented as she took her seat. "That's because you are, honey, back where you belong" JR told her, waving away the offer of the cocktail list. "Just water please." The Maitre D' nodded and took his leave.

As the meal progressed they fell into an easy and relaxed conversation. Sue Ellen was keen to find out about the fortunes of the members of the Cartel, particularly those of her old adversary, Marilee Stone. JR filled her in on the inevitable retirement of the more senior members and made her chuckle with his account of Marilee's recent wedding to a man 20 years her junior. "I missed those encounters when, depending on relations, you would either take me over to their table to needle them about your success compared to theirs or to offer platitudes when you wanted to be let in on a deal that they had going!" Sue Ellen laughed. "These days it's whichever monkey Weststar puts in charge that I like to rile" he told her. "Times change" she mused. "Yes they do, Sue Ellen. People change as well." "Have you changed?" she asked. "No" he answered. She lowered her head sadly. His honesty was arresting. In the old days he would have tried to convince her that he was different.

"Thank you for your frankness" she responded eventually. "There's no point in dishonesty, Sue Ellen. People think they know me but the fact is that only you really know just how my mind works. You were the only one that I let in, at least to an extent."

"Shall we walk back?" she asked after paying the bill. JR nodded. He wanted to make the evening last as long as possible. "You know I have to return to Southfork?" he asked as they entered the street. "Yes of course, John Ross needs you" she replied. "I think I'm going to move into the house now that he's gone." She emphasised the word "he" for effect. JR paused before answering. "Yes that's a good idea. You need a place of your own with all your own things around you" he told her. "JR? Thank you." She looked into his bright blue eyes as they walked. Did they appear sad? She wondered as silence fell once more.

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

Sue Ellen watched as JR packed his things in readiness to leave. Occasionally he would raise his head from what he was doing to look at her. Whenever they made eye contact Sue Ellen looked away shyly which made JR smile. "All done" he announced as he zipped up his suit carrier. They made their way to the door and then paused.

"Thank you, JR" Sue Ellen told him before planting a kiss on his lips. As they came apart JR looked surprised by the directness of her actions before grinning at her. "That just made all my efforts worthwhile, honey. Any time you need me just let me know." Overcome, she kissed him again, this time longer lasting and more intense than before. JR let his suit carrier fall to the floor in response.

He took her in his arms, pulling her closer and returned the kiss. At that moment, everything felt right. It was as exhilarating and intoxicating as the first time they had kissed all those years before. After several seconds, Sue Ellen broke from the kiss. "Come on" she suggested. There was nothing else to say. They began kissing once more as she walked him assertively backwards towards her bedroom door. JR's mind was racing. He hadn't believed for one second that their evening might end up this way but he was delighted by the prospect.

They entered whereupon he took control, wrapping his arms around her waist before gently pushing her down on the bed. She looked up at him and smiled, encouraging him to continue. Their lips met once more. What they were doing right at that moment felt exciting but natural. It was as if their years apart had never happened. JR slipped off his jacket as Sue Ellen fumbled with his tie. He murmured something imperceptible as she did so. Did he just tell me he loved me? She wondered as she slipped her finger between the knot.

Suddenly he withdrew and got quickly to his feet. "No, Sue Ellen" he told her. "This isn't right." She gazed at him bewildered. "But I thought it was what you wanted, JR. It's what I want" she protested. He sat back down next to her feeling guilty for his rejection of her and then took her hand to assist her into a seated position next to him.

"Oh, sugar, it isn't that I don't want you. I do, more than ever in fact. However, this is not the right time, not when you have been through so much and are vulnerable. I'm not prepared to risk my friendship with you by doing something that you will almost certainly regret in the cold light of tomorrow morning. I won't take advantage of you, Sue Ellen. I made that promise to myself when you came back to Dallas. We need to tread slowly and carefully where our relationship is concerned and then, if we both feel the same, we can take things further."

Staring into his eyes she patted his hand and sighed. She knew he was right even though she was confused by his sudden change of heart. In the old days JR would never have rejected the opportunity to enjoy her body, no matter how weak and vulnerable she might have been at the time.

"So, where do we go from here then?" she asked. "Let's just be friends for now. We can go out together, if you like, but your first priority must be to set yourself up in your new home. Anything I can do to help just give me a call, honey." He made to stand but noted that she appeared to remain uncertain. "Sue Ellen, you know deep down how I feel about you. That never changed even when you were on the other side of the Atlantic, when I thought that you and Lockwood were happy together. I never forgave myself for throwing away what we had and I know at some point I will ask you to give me another chance and when I do I sincerely hope you say yes."

She took in his reassuring words for a moment before responding. "You're right, JR. Now wasn't the time. If the time comes I want it to be the most joyful of experiences, motivated by true commitment to each other of which we can both feel confident." He watched as her eyes brimmed with tears. He hated to see her upset. A silent tear trickled down her cheek which he gently brushed away with his thumb. "You'll be fine, Sue Ellen. You have me, John Ross, Bobby even, all looking out for you. You're back where you belong. Oh, and by the way, you're a fighter. Anyone who could survive two marriages to me and come out the other side has to be."

Standing up, he put on his jacket. "Don't see me out" he told her. "I'll be in touch real soon, honey. Goodnight." She watched him go and then dissolved into tears. What was she doing? She asked herself. She had only just left one bad marriage behind her yet was prepared to give herself once more to JR, the husband who had caused the most pain, the biggest heartache, whose legacy to her had been alcoholism and emotional damage. JR was correct about her. She was indeed vulnerable and she would have to beware of being taken advantage of.

Getting into the limo that he had ordered to take him back to Southfork JR reflected on the past few days. It would have been all too easy to have gone to bed with Sue Ellen, he mused, but that wasn't the most effective way of making her see that she could trust him now. The morning would have been filled with regret and recrimination where she was concerned and that was the last thing he wanted.

His mind wandered to the information that he had gained to use against her ex-husband. At some point he would have to tell her but the evening's events convinced him that it was appropriate to wait. Sue Ellen was like a lost soul at the moment he thought sadly. That sort of news could only be delivered when she was settled and stronger. As he got into the car he smelt her perfume on him and sighed regretfully to himself as the vehicle edged its way out into the street.

Tbc

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing and following this story. I'm sorry I haven't been updating regularly. Life is very busy at this time of the year : )**


	15. Chapter 15

JR wandered from room to room, gazing intently at the décor, furniture and accessories that had been selected for each one. She always had good taste, he thought, silently counting the reception rooms, bedrooms and bathrooms as he toured the house. Reaching the master bedroom he smiled shyly at her to indicate that he would only go in there with her permission. "Be my guest" she told him, blushing ever so slightly as he entered the room.

It was a subtly feminine room, dominated by a huge bed. The bedding and matching curtains and accessories were classy and obviously expensive. What was most striking though was the light that shone through the large windows. This room basically sold the rest of the house, he mused. It was now evident why Sue Ellen had chosen this house to make her first proper home since she returned to Dallas. "What do you think?" she asked, absent-mindedly plumping one of the scatter cushions that graced the bed.

"I think this is a mighty fine house, honey, and I reckon you'll be very happy here" he responded. She smiled, pleased by the compliment. "The owner has spoken of offering it for sale" she informed him. "If he does I think I'm going to buy it. It's just what I wanted." JR nodded and forced a smile to conceal his disappointment. Sue Ellen purchasing a house signalled permanence away from him, he thought. For a second he was tempted to use his considerable skills of "persuasion" to put the owner off selling, however quickly decided that to do so would be unwise.

"Do you have time for coffee?" she asked as he followed her back down the stairs. "Yes, thank you" he replied. Where she was concerned, the truth was that he had all the time in the world, he reflected, but was then saddened by the realisation that this had not always been the case. He had neglected her when they were married, his vanity and arrogance getting the better of him, causing him to make bad decisions which ultimately hurt her.

As they sat down on a large sofa in one of the living rooms he had an urge to touch her but refrained from doing so. The last time they had been together they had almost ended up in bed but that would have been a huge mistake, as would reaching out to her physically now. She poured the coffee and handed him a cup briefly making contact with his hand with hers. Her touch was electric and sent shivers down his spine. Leaning her head on her hand from the back of the sofa she watched him take a sip. "Okay?" she asked. JR nodded. "Good thanks."

"Did you ever imagine after all that happened that we'd end up like this?" she asked. "I hoped we would, Sue Ellen, but after all I did to you I didn't think I stood much chance. You have a more forgiving nature than I have ever had." She shrugged her shoulders. "What's the point in holding on to all that pain and bitterness? It's destructive and gets you nowhere" she told him, blowing gently on her coffee.

"You know there's a part of me that envies you living here, sugar." She raised an eyebrow. "I thought you loved living at Southfork? When we were together you never contemplated being anywhere else." JR shook his head. "Not true. There were many times when I longed for the freedom to live somewhere of our own, to escape from my daddy's stifling influence and to live like most normal families."

"Gosh, I'm surprised to hear you say that. You never mentioned it when we were married. Did you really think about us having a home of our own?" He nodded vigorously. "Yes, I did but when it came down to it I just didn't have the guts to tell my daddy. I knew the trouble it would cause. Then he died and I felt that mama needed the rest of us to be with her. Sense of duty I guess."

"She had Clayton later on. Did you not think about us escaping then?" she asked, intrigued by his unexpected disclosure. "Ah well, then it became a battle of wills. I hated the fact that he just swanned into Southfork and suddenly assumed the role of head of the household. To have left would have been to betray all the hard work that my father had done in saving and then restoring the ranch to full working order. It didn't seem right."

Sue Ellen sighed. "What, Sue Ellen?" he asked. "Do you think if we had left to set up our own home things might have been different, JR?" "I don't know, honey. You know me. Incapable of permanent change. Did you ever think about it, leaving Southfork I mean?"

"Occasionally, for fleeting moments, I would fantasise about leading a more conventional family life. Your daddy wasn't the easiest person to live with and the constant conflict, particularly after Bobby brought Pam home, was exhausting. Plus, there was the perpetual pressure placed on us to conceive. I swear that made it more difficult for us to produce a child."

JR nodded. "Yet I played my part in that, didn't I? I neglected you emotionally and physically and then cynically allowed you to take the blame for the absence of a baby. Sue Ellen, I'm sorry." "Phew! I don't know what to say! If only you'd been able to see that at the time, there may have been hope for us" Sue Ellen responded with palpable sadness in her voice.

JR made to stand. "I have to go. I'm no good for you, sugar. You're better off without me" he told her. She followed him to the door. Initially she suspected that he was playing her, manipulating her to feel sorry for him but as he turned to say goodbye his eyes were brimming with tears. "JR! I don't want you to go! Not yet." "Why? Why would you want me anywhere near you after all I have done?" "Because, because despite all that I love you!"

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

JR stopped at the front door and stared at Sue Ellen. "I said I love you!" she repeated as he slowly took his hand away from the door handle. "I always have and I always will." She took his hand and gently led him back into the living room that they had just left. "Sit down" she ordered. He did as he was told but remained silent. Historically JR's silence had tended to unnerve Sue Ellen. However, this time her interpretation of his demeanour was non-threatening.

They sat down back on the sofa where they had been before. After what seemed like an eternity Sue Ellen spoke once more. "Well?" she asked. "I'm just stunned that's all, honey" he replied. "I mean I'm over the moon, absolutely, because I feel exactly the same way." He took her hand and placed it over his heart. She made no attempt to resist. JR moved closer. Gazing into her eyes he said the words that she had longed to hear. "I love you, Sue Ellen, and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together."

Her heart was pounding but kissing him now seemed the most natural thing to do. Leaning nearer to him she brushed her lips against his to which he responded by taking her face in his hands and delivering the lightest of kisses followed by a much more passionate and prolonged embrace. When they finally broke, breathless with excitement, they met each other's eyes and smiled.

"What now?" he asked. "I've been thinking about that. A lot" she responded. "It would be the easiest thing in the world for me to allow you to take me upstairs to bed right now. However, if we are going to make a go of this, of us, I believe we have to take things slowly, day by day. If we spend increasing amounts of time together, getting to know each other once more, going on dates, I reckon we have more prospect of making a long- term success of our relationship."

He was secretly a little disappointed as her touch had been, as ever, arousing. However, he realised that she was probably right. "What do you want to do?" he asked. "I want you to take me dancing, like we used to when things were good between us" she suggested. JR nodded his head but permitted her to continue. "I want us to go out for walks, talk to each other. Really what I'm saying is that I want to hang out with you, to regain normality between us. Oh, and there's a couple of other things- I don't want John Ross to know, not yet, in case he gets his hopes up and then we don't make it and, secondly, when the time's right I want it to happen here, not Southfork."

JR nodded. "It's a deal, sugar. You've just made me so happy!" At that they began to kiss again, this time, less hurried and ardent than before. It feels so good, she thought as they continued, leaning more heavily back into the sofa into his arms. When they finally ceased, Sue Ellen giggled shyly. "Feels like when we first started to go out together" she told him. "You know, kissing you was always so exciting and pleasurable. It was ironic. I wanted our dates to go on as long as possible because leaving you was hard but at the same time I always longed for the end because that was when you would kiss me, sitting in your car outside my sorority house. We used to make parting last as long as we could. Do you remember?"

"Like it was yesterday, Sue Ellen. Gosh in those days I actually appreciated what I had with you. I couldn't believe it when you agreed to start dating me. Part of me always felt that I was punching way above my weight with you though." She shook her head. "No, I was the one who couldn't believe my luck. Alright I would probably have ended up marrying a wealthy man but I really loved you and so for me it was the best of both worlds- I was deeply in love but would never have to worry about money."

Impressed by her candour he took her hand again. "I want it to be like it was in those days, honey. Us just loving being with one another, looking excitedly to the future." She nodded her head in response. "That's exactly what I want too" she told him. "Life could be so good for us if we just put the right amount of effort in, if we make a proper commitment to each other and put the past behind us, where it belongs."

His expression suddenly became serious. "Did you ever really love him, Lockwood?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I've reflected on that long and hard. I think I was fond of him but I never loved him in the way that I do you. What about Cally?" JR shook his head. "You know that was a shotgun wedding, sugar. Did you not see the way I looked at you as I was asked to repeat my vows to her? Tricked by her, with your assistance, into thinking I had made her pregnant. You were awfully good in those days at getting one over on me."

Sue Ellen smiled. "I had a great teacher! The best!" She scrutinised his expression. He appeared troubled by the mention of Cally's fake pregnancy. "JR?" she asked him. "There's something I didn't tell you about how and why I managed to get rid of your ex. I promise I withheld the information out of a wish to protect you but if we are going to make a genuine fresh start I think you need to know the whole truth. It's just…" "It's just what?" she interjected worriedly. "It's difficult news for you to have to receive" he responded. "I put some investigators onto him regarding the one night stand with that young woman but what they discovered…" "What did they discover, JR? Tell me!" she asked impatiently.

JR took both of her hands in his. "Alright, I'm going to start but I need you not to interrupt. Anything you want to ask me you can do afterwards." She nodded in assent. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

Tbc

 **Happy Christmas everyone! Thank you for reading and reviewing. It's been almost a year since I started writing and I've enjoyed every minute of it : )**


	17. Chapter 17

Sue Ellen listened intently to what JR had to say, allowing him to finish before she made comment. It was difficult, extremely so, for her to have to digest what she was being told however the truth was that really none of it came as that much of a surprise. "So, I decided not to tell you, not to control you or have some sort of hold over you, but to protect you. You do believe me, don't you? Sue Ellen, you seemed so vulnerable that I was afraid you might go back to the booze. I couldn't risk that happening. That's why I acted fast and tried to be with you as much as possible. Tell me you're not angry, please?" he pleaded.

She shook her head. "I'm not angry with you, JR. On the contrary I'm touched by your love and concern for me" she responded. Her flatness perplexed JR. In the past, she would have reacted angrily to this kind of development and the feisty and mercurial side to her personality would have come out. It was confusing to him to see her this way. "Sue Ellen, did you take it all in that I had to say to you?" he asked, pondering on whether she was in some sort of shock. "Yes of course I did" she replied. "Well then I'm left wondering how you can be so phlegmatic about it all. Did you know already?"

She shook her head once more and sighed loudly. "No I didn't but the fact is I'm not shocked by the fact that Don behaved in that way. Towards the end of our marriage he became a different person. His whole attitude changed and, with it, his investment in our relationship. The irony is that now he can't have me he wants me back. Bit like you and I in the past in some ways." JR was wounded by her jibe but made no reply. He was going to have to work very hard to restore her trust in him, he realised. Scars from the past, from their past, were all too evident in some of the things she tended to say.

He permitted her to speak again. "The truth is that I feel nothing for Don Lockwood so him fathering a child by another woman doesn't hurt me one bit. Sounds bad, doesn't it? But that's the truth. I'm glad you blackmailed him into doing the right thing between the child and her mother, though. It sounds as if he took advantage of her before abandoning her."

JR was stunned. Had she really lost so much respect for herself that the news he had just imparted meant nothing to her? He took hold of her hands and looked into her eyes. There was nothing. Not even the hint of a tear. Empty, devoid of emotion, in stark comparison to how she had informed him that she still loved him just a few minutes earlier. "Can I kiss you, honey?" he asked. He wanted to comfort her, make her feel loved and wanted, no more and no less. Lovemaking was the furthest from his mind at that point.

"Hmm hmm" she answered, leaning in to him. As their lips met, for both of them, it felt right. Just right. Their kisses were light and gentle, signs of affection, not passion. Not that they didn't feel passionately about the other. That side of their relationship was very much still there but, on this occasion, they just wanted to be close, to start again, to allow the pain of the last twenty years to melt away as if it had never happened.

When they broke, they hugged. Holding on to each other like this evoked so many memories of the short periods when they had been happy, when she had been the first person he would go to for comfort and solace and she would give it to him, freely and lovingly. "I have to go" he told her. He knew that if they carried on he would end up spending the night. He had to keep his promise to her to take things slowly, to try to reconnect at a pace that wouldn't put her under pressure or distress her.

"I know" she answered, kissing him lightly once more. She knew that leading him to her bed, which was mightily tempting at that moment, would be a mistake. Her lack of emotion for what Don had done to her told her that she was probably more vulnerable than she had realised. JR had seen that in her, had appreciated how easy it would be for her to turn to drink once more. He knew her, possibly better than she knew herself, she contemplated as she made to stand. He followed her, grasping her hand as she led him to the door.

"When will I see you again?" she asked anxiously. "Whenever you want, darlin. I meant it, you call the shots now. Any time you want to be with me I'll be there but I'm not going to push. Sue Ellen, I'm not being critical but I'm not sure that you appreciate the toll that what has happened has taken on you. Your reaction, or rather lack of it, worried me." Sue Ellen nodded. "I know. It may be that I need some proper help to process it all, to deal with it properly. However, please believe me when I say that there is no way that I'm going to go back to drinking to cope. The last decade of sobriety was hard worked for. There's no way that I'm going back. You trust me, don't you?"

JR breathed a sigh of relief. At least she recognised the risk of her falling off the wagon and this would hopefully assist her to guard against it. "Yes, I do, darlin. Remember though, if you ever feel tempted just call me and I'll help you." She nodded and dissolved into tears. His words had been heartfelt, his anxiety genuine. Surely this time they could make a go of things and be happy?

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

JR stared as Sue Ellen ploughed length after length of her swimming pool. He realised that he had arrived at her house a little too early, excitement at seeing her and spending the day with her having got the better of him. Head down in the water she hadn't noticed him until just before she completed the number of lengths that she intended to do.

Standing up in the water she smiled at him. "Hello. Either you are early or I'm running late?" she asked. "I'm the one at fault, sugar. I hardly slept last night I was so looking forward to seeing you. You can hardly blame me for being a little over-eager though" he responded, looking pointedly at the way that her bathing suit clung to her lithe figure causing her to blush.

As she began to ascend the steps of the pool he approached her holding a large towel. Near to the top he draped it over her shoulders, keeping hold of both ends so as to tease her onto the top step. She didn't resist. Permitting him to draw her closer to him she accepted the tender kiss that signalled their re-gained love for each other.

It had been four and a half weeks since she had declared her love for him and his for her and much had occurred during that period, not least the fact that John Ross had quickly worked out where his father was spending most of his spare time. The boy was pleased by the development but the emotional scars of his earlier childhood also served as a warning not to get his hopes up too high. He had seen his parents supposedly happy and in love before only to witness it all come crashing down around them, usually with disastrous results where his mama was concerned. This time, he persuaded himself, might just be different though. His mother was much stronger than she had been when he was small, her sobriety having endured even in the midst of her divorce from Don. Where his daddy was concerned he had also noted a change in his attitude and demeanour. Since his mama had returned his father had transformed from a sombre, somewhat isolated person into a much happier and more optimistic man. He truly seemed to be delighted by her reappearance in his life and this gave John Ross a reason to hope.

Bobby had taken the news differently. Sue Ellen had invited him to her home on the pretext of showing him the property. The fact was that she and JR had agreed that she should be the one to impart the news. "You have created a wonderful home for yourself here, Sue Ellen" Bobby told her warmly as he walked from room to room admiring the furnishings and décor. Eventually they settled in what had quickly become Sue Ellen's favourite living room. He watched as she poured the coffee into elegant china cups and reflected briefly on the "journey" his former sister-in-law had been on over the years.

Bobby had always felt real affection for Sue Ellen. When she first started dating JR his admiration for her had amounted to something of a crush but, as time went on and her love for JR became all too evident, Bobby had settled for a quasi-sibling type of relationship with her which involved for the most part acting as her protector when his brother behaved badly towards her. Bobby had hoped that her escape from JR and subsequent marriage to Don would provide her with the happiness that she deserved. He had been saddened when things hadn't worked out for her but was glad to see her back in Dallas, still on the wagon and able to provide very well for herself. Why did he now have the feeling that she was about to tell him something that would be the source of anxiety for him, he wondered as he accepted his cup from her.

"Bobby, I asked you here not so much to see the place, which you could do any time" she began "but to tell you that JR and I are seeing each other and hope to make a go of our relationship." Bobby sighed loudly. He wasn't exactly surprised by the news. JR had been looking very smug recently and had also been somewhat cagey about where he had been going when he was not in the office. The only thing that was a little surprising was the fact that nothing had been suggested about them on the ever-active Dallas rumour mill. The couple must have been conducting themselves very discreetly, he thought.

Sue Ellen responded to his sigh without irritation because she knew that he always had her best interests at heart. "You don't think it's a good idea, do you?" she asked, sipping her coffee. "Sue Ellen, you know how I feel about you. I want you to be happy and if that's with JR then so be it but the pair of you have had such a history I can't help but feel worried, for you that is, not for my brother because I know how much you've always loved him and any infidelity on your part has always only been in response to his" Bobby replied. "You think if he got me back he'd eventually cheat on me?" Bobby nodded. "Yes, not at first, but once things were settled and he'd got you right where he wanted he would get bored and start looking elsewhere. Sue Ellen, I'm sorry but I have to be honest with you. JR will never change and you don't deserve to be hurt again."

Now it was Sue Ellen's turn to sigh. Blunt though Bobby's words were, he did have a point, she realised with more than a little despondence. "What if I can't just give him up though?" she asked. "What if I feel that if we don't try now we will never know whether he can change, whether I can finally tame him?" "It has to be your decision, Sue Ellen. JR will keep pushing and pushing because he wants you back. He told me that almost as soon as he saw you again. If you're going to do this, you need to go into it with your eyes wide open and take it very slowly. Any hint of him looking at someone else or being shady with you about his whereabouts you walk away, that's what I'd advise."

Sue Ellen got up and kissed Bobby's cheek. "Thank you, Bobby. As ever I appreciate your wisdom. That's what I'm going to do, make him work for me and put him to the test and see where we get to. Now, are you able to stay for lunch?"

Sue Ellen had given JR a much- edited version of her conversation with his younger brother, repeating only the advice that they should both take things carefully and at a pace that might be conducive to a successful and lasting reconciliation. For his part, Bobby had expressed his pleasure to JR at the prospect that he and Sue Ellen may finally be able to be happy together but had explicitly warned him that if he hurt her then he would have him to deal with. JR had accepted his brother's reaction, assuring him that this time it would be different, because that is what he genuinely intended now.

"So, tell me, what are we going to do today?" JR asked her as she dried herself off with the towel. "Let's take a walk and then I'll make us some lunch" she suggested, noticing the lustful look in his bright blue eyes as he watched her. "Alright then, that sounds nice" he replied. "I'll just go and get changed. Make yourself comfortable." "Oh, I'm very comfortable here with you, honey, so much so that I never want to leave." Suddenly Sue Ellen had an idea, a vision of the future that made her smile spontaneously.

Tbc

 **Sorry I have not been updating much- vagaries of life. Thank you for reading, reviewing and following this story : )**


	19. Chapter 19

JR and Sue Ellen walked through the front garden, out into the street where they crossed the road and entered a picturesque park. They walked in silence at first but their lack of conversation didn't feel uncomfortable. On the contrary both of them felt entirely at ease. He briefly touched her hand as he held the gate open for her, causing her to smile shyly. Whilst they had kissed, sometimes passionately and others affectionately, real intimacy hadn't yet resumed between them, JR having taken the view that she had to initiate it, not him.

For her part, Sue Ellen was enjoying the sense of anticipation between them. It put her in mind of those days, all those years ago, before they were married when the slightest touch felt like sheer electricity and the excitement of what was to come on their wedding night was intoxicating. She had always enjoyed the physical power she held over JR and it made her feel good that, despite all his affairs and subsequent marriage to Cally, that had never diminished.

Her thoughts turned briefly to the woman who had represented the biggest threat to her where JR was concerned. Mandy Winger, so young, so beautiful and apparently so compatible with him. If anyone had a chance of supplanting her it was her. Nowadays Mandy, who had enjoyed a brief yet lucrative career in B-movies, was married to a wealthy film producer with whom she had two children. By all accounts she was happy, probably thankful that her erstwhile rival had spoiled her chances with JR and thereby saved her from the misery that she would undoubtedly have endured as his second wife. Why did she still keep abreast of Mandy's life, she wondered but then instantly realised that it was because she had come so close to losing JR to her. That, together with the fear that she might one day reappear in his life asking for another chance, still needled her.

The situation had been different with Cally. By the time JR had met her Sue Ellen had moved on in her life. She had forced herself to give up on him and was focusing on her relationship with Don. Plus, there was the fact that Cally and JR were so obviously unsuitable for each other that had always convinced her that their marriage couldn't and wouldn't last. Even on their wedding day, when it came to taking his vows, Sue Ellen had noted the way JR had glanced at her. It was a wistful, almost regretful look, as if he would turn the clock back to their wedding if only he could.

"You're very quiet, honey" JR remarked as they began to pick up the pace of their walk. "I was just thinking, about the past" she answered. "In what way?" "All your women, some of them who got closer to you than others" she responded sadly. "Nobody ever got closer than you, Sue Ellen. It took me a long time and a whole lot of misery to realise it but that's the truth. Anyhow, that's all in the past. We have the future to look forward to."

"Yes, but how does the saying go? The past can be a powerful predictor of the future. JR, I can't go back to that life with you. How do I know it's going to be different this time?" "Tell me what to do and I will do it, sugar, anything to convince you, I promise" he pleaded. "That's the thing, I don't really know how you can convince me that we won't return to that toxicity that defined our relationship. Well, save in one respect, I guess."

"And that is what?" he asked, intrigued as to what she might want him to do. "Leave Southfork, when the time's right, and come and live with me here." JR stopped walking causing her to pause as well. "Wow! That's one hell of a condition, Sue Ellen! I'd always imagined us being together at the ranch, with John Ross" he gasped.

"John Ross can live here too, or spend as much time as he likes here if he doesn't feel able to leave Southfork behind completely. JR, I'm being deadly serious. It would represent the fresh start that I want and I believe you want too. Anyway, I thought you enjoyed being here with me?"

Gazing into her eyes JR's at first worried expression transformed into a wide smile. "You know, it's not a bad idea, sugar. I really like the house and it always feels right when I'm there with you. I need to think about it further though. I've never contemplated living anywhere other than Southfork before. It's a lot to take in."

At that, after glancing around to check that they weren't being watched, he took her in his arms and delivered a tender kiss to her lips. Breaking off, he held by the shoulders before speaking once more. "Sue Ellen, I mean it. My skirt chasing days are over. I want you, only you. I can't bear the thought of being apart from you. In the past I was vain and arrogant with a low threshold for boredom. I never appreciated what I had with you until I lost it, until I had to visualise you, across the Atlantic, making a new life for yourself with another man, thinking that was it and I'd never see you or speak to you or touch you ever again. I know I caused you so much pain but you going to England amidst such bitterness between us was the source of a great deal of sorrow to me. I was lost, Sue Ellen, until you came back. Your return was a miracle. I'm the luckiest man alive to have this last chance with you and I'm not going to fail you, not this time."

"Come on, it's almost time for lunch" she told him, attempting to appear casual, although the reality was that her heart was pounding. She made to link his arm but was genuinely surprised when he put his arm around her shoulders, hugged her into his body tightly and continued the journey back thus.

Tbc

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing : )**


	20. Chapter 20

JR sat watching as Sue Ellen began preparing their lunch. He was surprised, pleasantly though, by her adeptness at what she was doing. He had never seen that side of her before. Moving behind her he delivered a gentle kiss to the nape of her neck, her most sensitive spot. She shivered slightly at his touch whilst at the same time moaning quietly in pleasure. "I never knew you could cook, Sue Ellen" he told her, kissing the same spot a second time. "I never had the chance when we were together. The staff or your mama always took care of the meals. It was in London that my interest was renewed. I went to some classes and really enjoyed it" she replied, making no effort to stop him as he moved closer and grasped her around the waist.

"So, you were a housewife for Lockwood then?" he asked, jokingly. She swiped gently at him with her tea towel in rebuke. "Housewife for him, trophy wife for you!" She had intended her remark to be light-hearted but it was met with a serious, sad even, expression on JR's part. "I'm sorry, Sue Ellen. At the start, yes, I enjoyed showing you off, making other men jealous that I had bagged such a beauty, such a lady, but later on I hope there was more to our relationship than just that" he responded.

She turned to face him. "I'm sorry, JR. I meant that as a joke. Of course, I know how deep our feelings for each other ran. Every time you were in trouble it was always me that you turned to for comfort and support. It's ironic isn't it that we were always closest in adversity rather than the less eventful times?"

Now it was her turn to kiss him, softly on the lips. What had just happened had exposed a softer, more contemplative side to him, something that seemed to be growing and developing the more time that they were spending together. JR smiled, relieved that she had not intended to offend him, and allowed her to carry on what she was doing. "Would you like a drink?" she asked. He appeared surprised by the offer. "Look, JR, this isn't an alcohol- free home. I like to entertain and be hospitable to my guests. The presence of booze doesn't trouble me anymore. I'm not tempted by it, honestly. There's wine, beer or bourbon even."

JR shook his head. "No thanks, honey, I'll be fine with water or whatever else you're having." "Alright." Does he doubt me, she wondered, shrugging her shoulders in response. Seeing that she was perplexed by his remark JR immediately felt the need to reassure her. "Sue Ellen, I trust you totally. I don't want or need a drink right now. I want to keep a clear head so I can savour every minute of our day together." She sighed in relief. After all those years apart, he could still read her, sometimes better than she could read herself.

Placing the steaks on the grill she moved closer to him once more and permitted him to sweep her into his arms. As their kisses grew ever more passionate she suddenly, much to his disappointment, broke away. "I need to turn the steaks" she explained. "I know how you feel if yours is overdone!" As he watched her tend to the meal JR reflected on how peaceful and calm life was for them here. It seemed like all those tumultuous years at Southfork were dissolving into nothing the more time they spent together at this house, a place that just might represent the fresh start they both yearned for. Leaving Southfork suddenly didn't feel quite as alien or ridiculous as he had first thought when she had raised the issue earlier. He could see them and John Ross living very contently in such a serene and beautiful place.

She plated up their meals and carried them over to the kitchen table which she had set prettily yet casually. Few words were spoken between them as they ate. Forced conversation wasn't necessary. Sue Ellen smiled to herself as she watched JR devour his lunch eagerly and with obvious enjoyment. She'd done a decent job and impressed him, she congratulated herself. What was more, when they had misunderstood each other whilst she had been preparing the meal, rather than a row developing, which would have been the norm years ago, they were able to talk to each other, to explain and rationalise what had been said and misinterpreted calmly and lovingly.

"Can I help you?" JR asked as she began to clear away the dishes. Sue Ellen raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Was this version of JR just a little too good to be true? "No thank you, JR, I have it all under control. I appreciate you asking though" she replied. He watched her set to work rinsing dishes and loading the dishwasher. I want her, he thought, staring at her and mentally noting that, even when doing menial tasks, she did so with a sexiness that no other woman could match where he was concerned.

Afterwards they retreated to the living room. Sue Ellen poured the coffee, leaving the cups on the table in front of them, signalling to JR that she either wanted to talk or to do something else first. He prayed for the latter and was delighted when she moved closer to him and delivered a kiss. Things quickly became more heated between them, their kisses and physical interactions taking on a more urgent and ardent quality. JR longed to take it further, for example by unbuttoning her blouse or touching the inside of her thigh, but refrained for fear of placing her under too much pressure.

Unexpectedly she broke from their kisses. Staring into his eyes she spoke the very words he wanted to hear. "Let's go to bed, JR." "Are you sure, darlin?" "Very." At that she took hold of his hand, got up and began to lead him upstairs.

tbc


	21. Chapter 21

They lay there, afterwards, facing each other, gazing into each other's eyes. JR leaned closer. "Are you okay, honey?" he asked, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. "Hmm hmm. I feel just great" she reassured him. Somehow, even after all those years of being apart, letting him see her unclothed, permitting him to touch her and, ultimately, make love to her felt natural. Their lovemaking this time, though, had taken on a more tender, affectionate quality than previously when passionate abandonment had led to throes that were sometimes nearing violent in character.

"I love you, Sue Ellen" he told her. "You've made me so happy this afternoon. I don't have the words to express exactly how I feel." She smiled but made no reply, cuddling down further under the bedclothes, their bodies warm and close. "So where do we go from here?" he asked anxiously. She wasn't just treating this as sex, was she?

She giggled at his obvious insecurity. The tables had well and truly turned, she mused, as she leant in for a kiss. Historically it had always been her fearing rejection followed by replacement with someone younger, more beautiful and exciting. Now it was him wanting a commitment, to know that things were working out well enough between them to represent a future together. "We carry on, building and strengthening our relationship, JR. That's what we need to do. Today I wanted love from you in the physical sense but there has to be much more to us than that. Sharing our lives together, being interested in each other and supporting each other when times are tough, those are the things we ought to aim for. Yes, we have the resources to lead a luxurious lifestyle with vacations, going out for dinner or dancing but an ordinary family life is just as important. We never had that at Southfork. That's one of the reasons I am so keen to start afresh here, where we can eat informally, watch TV, do whatever we want without being scrutinised by others."

He was surprised which, of itself, came as no shock to her. She knew he had never appreciated the burden that living at Southfork became for her soon after they were married. At first it was a novelty, being waited on hand and foot, never having to complete any household chores, but those privileges came at the price of living in a goldfish bowl where she was under pressure about everything, from what she said, how she said it, how she behaved and, most frustratingly, how quickly she might deliver an heir.

JR sighed before making to respond. "I never realised how hard it was for you living there. I should have. I'm sorry, sugar." "I did it because I loved you and wanted to be with you, at any cost. It's a pity I never had the guts to tell you, particularly now I know that you harboured similar thoughts, at least for a while."

"I did, Sue Ellen, honestly. There were times when I could hardly think of anything else, especially after Bobby came home with Pamela Barnes. It felt like we became outsiders but the fear of that actually happening only informed me to try harder, especially with daddy, to ingratiate myself and not risk incurring his wrath."

She nodded, to let him know she understood. "I don't blame you, JR. I was as much to blame. I went into competition with Pam, for your mama's and daddy's affections, for the right ultimately to become the mistress of the house. Then there came a time when all of that seemed utterly pointless because nothing you or I ever did, apart from having John Ross, ever matched the 'golden couple' in your parents' eyes."

"Do you think if we had left and got a place of our own we'd have been happier?" he asked, intrigued by how similar her feelings about her relationship with his parents were to his. "I don't know. We can't turn the clock back, can we, but we can look to the future, one that is different from all we've experienced before."

His expression darkened suddenly. "What if there's not that much time left? I'm older than you and haven't exactly led a lifestyle that would be conducive to a long life, have I?" he asked. "We shouldn't try to crystal ball gaze, JR. Who knows how long we have together? The one thing I care about is having whatever time there is with you, happy and settled, seeing as much of our son growing up and going out into the world as much as possible. The dark days are behind us. I don't want to contemplate the dark days that may lie ahead. We face any struggles as and when they arise, together, as it should be."

He kissed her deeply. Those were the words, the commitment that he had longed for, the salve to his deep-seated insecurities and fear of inferiority. With her anything was possible. Together they might welcome the next generation, their grandchildren, a thought that was as exciting as it was frightening when it came to contemplating his mortality.

"What do we say to John Ross?" he asked. Sue Ellen giggled. "John Ross knows full well what's going on! He hasn't said it in so many words but every time he visits a sly comment or a question, hinting that he is aware, comes out" she replied. "The one thing I worry about is if he will settle here. I guess he could divide his time between here and Southfork. I mean it's not like we aren't going to visit frequently, is it?"

"Wow!" JR exclaimed. "Looks like this is really going to happen, doesn't it? It's not going too fast for you is it honey? I don't want you to feel that you've been railroaded into this." "I don't" she told him firmly. "Right now, the pace we are going at feels just right. Life is good. This is the happiest I have been in years, JR, and it's all because of you."

Tbc

 **Sorry for the lack of updates- been insanely busy at work :)**


	22. Chapter 22

John Ross sauntered into the hallway of his mother's home. She had called him and asked him to come over after school. Somehow, he didn't think it was to discuss his grades! The fact was that the only son of Sue Ellen and JR Ewing had a sharp intellect, he picked things up quickly and easily and was a high flyer at school destined for a place at one of the Ivy League colleges, that is if he wanted it because the temptation was to start straight after high school at Ewing Oil and learn the business from the ground up. Not that his father was keen on the idea. JR respected a good education and expected his son to go to college to read for a degree in a subject that would bring advantages to the young man when he did eventually enter the company.

Anyway, that was over a year off, the boy mused as he followed his mother into her spacious kitchen. Sue Ellen knew her son. He would be famished after school and in need of a snack. She opened her refrigerator door for him and stood patiently, waiting for a decision. "BLT please, mom" he announced, pinching a rasher of crispy bacon and shoving it hungrily into his mouth. Sue Ellen methodically collected the items she needed to make the requested sandwich whilst her son poured a large glass of milk. "Don't ruin your dinner" she warned him. "Your daddy will only be cross. You might have been better off with some crudites and a little bit of dip." She smiled as her son shook his head firmly. "Nah, mom. I played football today and I'm starving" he responded.

John Ross scrutinised his mother's expression. Had she just blushed, ever so slightly, at the mention of his father? He watched her as she assembled his snack. One of the good things that had arisen from his mama's return to Dallas was her new-found interest in and ability for home cooking, he mused. Teresa always made them delicious meals but his mother's cooking was lighter, more European in nature and made a nice change even though this afternoon's choice had been an American classic.

Cutting the sandwich in two she handed it to her boy who began to devour it quickly and with obvious relish. "Steady on!" she warned him, giggling. He was more like his father than he knew, she felt, as she permitted him to finish before embarking on the "talk" that she and JR had agreed she should be the one to have with him.

Pushing the empty plate towards her and thanking her, John Ross waited expectantly for his mama to speak. "Thanks for coming" she began "I love to see you and spend time with you, John Ross. There was a reason why I asked you to come here though and it's…." "It's about you and daddy, isn't it mama?" he interjected, putting his mother out of her faltering, embarrassed misery. She exhaled deeply before continuing. "I knew you knew!" she exclaimed, almost relieved but then mortified by her transparency. "I know you and my daddy" he countered. "Well how do you feel about it? About us I mean?" The boy shrugged his shoulders. "It's great, I think." There was a sudden hesitancy about him that unnerved her. "Are you sure? Because your daddy and I would never wish to upset you. We love you too much for that."

"And I love you both too and I want you to be happy it's just… How can I put this? It's so nice to see you both like this. It's like there's new life in daddy, he's like a different person these days and I enjoy being around him. The same with you, mama. You seem so settled, so sorted…" "But?" she asked, conscious of her son's obvious reservation. "But I worry, mama, about you, if daddy goes back to his old ways. I don't want to see you get hurt all over again."

Sue Ellen walked over to her son and put her arms around his shoulders. He gazed up at her with his big brown eyes, so reminiscent of hers. They were troubled and it upset her to see him like that. "You've seen far too much in your seventeen years, sweetheart. I'm sorry" she told him, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "I love my daddy, mama, but he has caused you so much misery in the past I'm concerned he might mistreat you again, hurt you and make you unwell. You're in such a good place right now I don't want to see that spoiled for you" he told her. "I know and I have considered the risk that your father will revert to his old ways when he gets bored and wants a change. However, there's something different about him this time. He's more sincere, more patient and he appears to be genuine. He used to say he'd changed in the past, when he wanted me back, but I knew, deep down, he hadn't really and it would only be a matter of time before he was sneaking around with some other woman who took his fancy, staring me in the face and denying it. This time, though, I can't really describe it properly, he just seems, well, different."

"What's going to happen?" John Ross asked. "I mean, are you moving back into Southfork?" Sue Ellen shook her head. "That's the thing that I need to discuss with you, son. No, I won't be moving back into Southfork. Your daddy will be moving in with me here, eventually. That's what we've decided, to give us the best chance at a fresh start, but then there's your views to consider…" "Well it seems like you and daddy have already made your decision about where to live. Do my views really come into it?" he asked gruffly, taken aback by what she had just told him, something that he almost couldn't comprehend where his father was concerned.

"Look, John Ross, we'd love to have you here with us but we recognise what Southfork means to you. It's been your home for the whole of your life. Your daddy is confident that if you wanted to divide your time between the two houses your uncle Bobby wouldn't have a problem with that. It's not like we would be strangers to the place in any event. We just want you to be happy."

"I'm sorry, mama" John Ross told her, guilty for the outburst. If his daddy had really agreed to make a new start with his mama away from Southfork perhaps this did evidence his capacity for change, he pondered. "It just came as a bit of a surprise, that's all. I mean I never thought I'd see the day when my daddy chose to live somewhere other than the ranch. I'm happy for both of you, honestly, and I do like this house. It always seems so calm and peaceful. I just need time to think, to reflect on what will be best for me."

"Of course" his mama responded, pleased by her son's maturity and consideration. "Now why don't I drive you home? I might get invited to dinner! Don't fancy cooking just for myself this evening."

tbc


	23. Chapter 23

Sue Ellen entered the room with an air of confidence although internally she felt nervous. This was her first DOA meeting in years, having left the ladies' charity circuit to pursue success with Valentine Lingerie. These days the business, together with associated ventures, took care of themselves leaving her with decent amounts of spare time. Although most evenings were spent with JR she had realised that she needed to find something to keep her occupied during the daytime.

Welcoming her warmly, the current chairwoman invited her in and showed her to a prominent seat reflective of the respect with which she had been held when she was formerly a member. There was also the additional motivation on the part of the assembled ladies to welcome Sue Ellen back to their meetings. Sue Ellen and JR had begun, quietly and discreetly, to go increasingly public in their renewed relationship and, over time, those in the Dallas society circles had started to see them out and about in restaurants, dance clubs and theatres. Many of the women were dying to find out what was going on between the couple.

Sue Ellen could feel all eyes on her as she took her seat. She smiled warmly at those around her realising that the enthusiasm shown by one of the women at her return was bound to be insincere. "Marilee, how nice to see you again" Sue Ellen greeted her. "I believe congratulations are in order. JR told me you are married again." Marilee flashed her a fake smile. "Why thank you, Sue Ellen. You look well" the woman responded, inspecting Sue Ellen from head to foot. The latter knew she had no reason to be worried in that regard. She had chosen her Roland Mouret dress and Jimmy Choo heels carefully. Without wanting to be immodest she knew she looked good, a fact that was likely only to irritate her adversary.

Thanking her for the compliment Sue Ellen turned her attention to the agenda. Listening carefully and without wanting to appear pushy she contributed to the meeting that followed hesitantly yet constructively. Pleased by the new addition to the group the chairwoman invited Sue Ellen to the lunch that some of the more high-profile ladies were going to. "Yes, that would be lovely, thank you. I've missed this" Sue Ellen replied, following the small group of ladies into the adjoining restaurant.

Before she had chance to sit down the questions started. Sue Ellen was prepared for this. She knew all too well how the ladies of the DOA thrived on gossip. Once upon a time she had been one of them. She wasn't now. Her life in the intervening years had taken on a different character from before. Other than her own family she didn't much care about what other people got up to these days.

Her answers about being seen with JR were anodyne. Yes, she and JR were seeing each other. She didn't know what the future would hold but the two of them were happy with things as they were right now. Most of the women expressed their happiness for her genuinely and warmly. Marilee, however, was the obvious exception. Staring at Sue Ellen she waited for her moment. "It's a good thing you are keeping it casual, Sue Ellen" she eventually piped up. "Because the other day I saw him at lunch with a beautiful young woman and they seemed to be having an enjoyable time together."

Sue Ellen was shocked but her expression remained deliberately inscrutable. "JR meets a lot of ladies regarding business these days" she countered. "You blazed the trail for women to enter the oil industry, Marilee. You should be very proud of that!" "Oh, it didn't look like a business lunch, Sue Ellen. Matters were far more intimate between them for that but then you know better than anyone what your former husband is like." The remark was cutting and Marilee knew it. "Thank you for your advice, Marilee but I don't need it. I trust JR completely" Sue Ellen lied, attempting to maintain her composure. The truth was that all her past insecurities had returned in a flash and she no longer felt certain about anything. The lunch that followed seemed interminable. She had no appetite for the salad she had ordered and struggled to concentrate on what the others were saying. As soon as she could do so, politely and without showing a hint of the distress that she was feeling inside, she thanked the ladies and excused herself. Rushing to her car and slamming the door shut, she dissolved into tears.

He was up to his old tricks already, she thought, wiping the tears from her face. Why was she always so gullible where he was concerned? How could she have let him take her in so easily? She'd let him have her and now he was going to discard her when it suited him. She switched her ignition on and reversed carefully out of her parking space, still upset, her mind reeling. Driving home she fought the temptation to stop at one of the bars that lined the way. Don't do this to yourself, she stated to herself. He isn't worth it. Think of John Ross she determined, the young man's words not that long ago about his fear that his daddy would cause her to become unwell again ringing in her ears.

Almost stumbling into the house she called for her housekeeper. "Mary, please pour the content of the drinks cabinet into the sink." The woman looked at her quizzically. "Immediately please" Sue Ellen demanded. Mary set off to do her employer's bidding. At that the telephone rang. "Hi honey" JR began the call. "Hello JR" she responded coolly. "How did the meeting go?" he asked, sensing that something was wrong. "That went fine, JR. How did your lunch meeting go at the Oil Barons' the other day?" Initially unable to recall where he had been that week, a product of middle aged ever-growing shortness of memory, JR paused before replying. "Sue Ellen, who has been telling you about that?" "Who do you think?" she raged, unable to keep her temper. "Let me guess, Marilee Stone? Did she tell you about the woman that I was entertaining to lunch? Oh, and did you fall for her manipulation? Honey, if I were messing you around again do you really think I would do it in full view of the woman I knew you were bound to meet up with at the DOA? Really?" he asked, disappointed by her lack of faith in him.

Sue Ellen put down the phone. He rang again. Before she could dismiss his call he spoke. "I'm coming round there right now, to clear this all up and I'm bringing something with me."

tbc


	24. Chapter 24

Arriving at Sue Ellen's house JR felt a sense of trepidation. That bitch Marilee had obviously unsettled her, he thought as he exited his car. He kicked himself metaphorically for not realising that the woman would try to make trouble for them once she had seen him and the woman together at the club. He should have said something to Sue Ellen, an excuse, in advance.

She answered the door to him, having dismissed her bemused but compliant housekeeper for the day. Barely making eye contact she beckoned him in before slamming the door deliberately behind them. JR walked into what had quickly become their favourite living room. Sue Ellen followed but neither of them sat down.

"Darlin, I need to explain" he began. Here we go all over again she thought, staring at him doubtfully. He watched for her body language. He knew her. Seeing her fold her arms, her eyes glistening with anger, he knew he was in for a rough ride. "Yes, you do" she eventually replied, maintaining her defensive demeanour. This was going to be harder than he thought, he concluded. His ex-wife, the love of his life, was no longer a pushover.

"It was Marilee, wasn't it? The one to impart 'bad news'?" he asked. "Did you pause for one moment to consider that if I was doing the dirty on you I wouldn't have been at somewhere remotely as public as the Oil Barons'?" She shook her head. "No, JR, that's just you. The master of the game of double bluff. I sat there today, humiliated. That woman took great pleasure in telling me all about your lunch date. Do you have any notion of how that made me feel?"

He had no choice, he realised, but to come clean. "Alright then, I will tell you the truth, Sue Ellen, but at least let me sit down to do so." She beckoned for him to sit, her impeccable manners getting the better of her. She would have offered him a drink but that was all gone, a defence mechanism that she had used before. He hadn't even thought of a drink, the fear of losing her having been all-consuming.

Producing a small, red velvet box from his inside pocket JR began. "The woman I was entertaining to lunch is a little-known but highly respected bespoke jeweller from New York. I wanted this for you. I wanted to commission a ring that would be reminiscent of your crown from the Miss Texas pageant, where I first saw and fell in love with you. She had come all the way from the east coast to deliver it to me and it would have been rude not to offer her some Texan hospitality before she boarded her return flight. "

He opened the box for her. She was overwhelmed by the cluster of large diamonds that she recalled immediately for their place and order. The same order as the fake diamonds placed in the crown that she had occupied for the twelve months that she had been adjudged the most beautiful girl in Texas.

"Try it on" he encouraged her, without criticism. He knew he had the upper hand but he could play that later. Placing the ring on her finger he interpreted her expression. He had smashed it, he contemplated. The new engagement ring, the statement of his intent, had thrilled her.

At first, she smiled widely but then her expression darkened and she became tearful. "I'm so sorry, JR" she commented, inspecting the ring carefully. He had put so much thought into this and she had done him an injustice. JR shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright, sugar, we were always going to have to face times like this given our history. The truth is that twenty years ago, I probably would have tried to seduce that young woman but not now. You are the only one I want."

"I don't know what to say, other than I'm sorry for lacking faith in you and choosing to believe that woman. I have done you a great disservice, JR." "Trust is going to be an issue between us for a fair time yet. I'm prepared for it. I don't care, Sue Ellen, as long as I have you, I can live with it."

They both looked down again at the ring and smiled approvingly. "I can't believe you remembered what my crown looked like!" she told him. "It's etched on my brain, Sue Ellen, the moment that I fell in love with you, the moment that I, the eternal bachelor, succumbed to you, devastated by your beauty, your presence killing all desire to be with anyone else."

She blushed at the fervour of his compliments. "I'm in the wrong this time though. What can I do to make it up to you?" she asked shyly. JR flashed her a wicked smile. "I'm sure you can find a way to show me. But that's not going to happen until after dinner, out, somewhere very public where you, wearing my ring will be on full show!"

She nodded her head. "Yes alright. Do you happen to have an idea of where Marilee and her young husband will be out tonight? I'd love them to be the first to learn of our engagement!" "I have an idea" he responded, the truth being that he had already made enquiries and knew all too well where the woman would be.

Suddenly he had second thoughts. His feelings for Sue Ellen were his and her private business only. They had nothing to prove, to anyone, let alone someone like Marilee. "No honey" he told her. "Let's stay right here where we are comfortable and safe. We can order food in and enjoy ourselves together. The announcement can be made in our own good time. What do you say, Sue Ellen? Will you marry me- for a third and final time?"

tbc


	25. Chapter 25

JR leaned back against the pillow and giggled breathlessly. "Wow, Sue Ellen! If that was your apology I'm definitely going to have to earn some more!" He told her. Sue Ellen giggled in reply, holding her hand in the air to inspect the way the diamonds caught the light from the bedside lamp. Becoming serious she turned to face him. "I am really sorry, JR. I shouldn't have let that woman make me doubt you. She's always been jealous of us."

He kissed her, playfully lifting the sheet that covered her for another peek at her body. "Forget it, sugar. Now, answer the question! You had me upstairs before I could get a response!" "Yes of course I'll marry you, JR! There's nothing in the world I'd like more but before we take that step…." "I need to build your trust" he pre-empted her.

She nodded sadly. "How do you do that?" she asked. "If I could I'd erase the past, but even I can't do that. I guess I just have to show you, in all the different ways, that I've changed, that I'm not going to let you down, ever." "And in turn I have to have more confidence in you, JR. It wouldn't be fair if you couldn't go about your day to day life without prompting questions and suspicion."

"You're right, honey, because a lot has happened in the oil industry in your absence. There are many more young ladies making careers for themselves in the business- engineers, financial analysts, bankers and such like. I have to deal these days with many more women than ever before." "How do you feel about that?" she asked, intrigued by what he was telling her. "I mean, you and your daddy always used to comment that the boardroom was no place for a woman!"

"I know but times have changed and I've just had to get used to it. Still much easier dealing with a man, though. Fewer social niceties to go through. Give them the three B's and all is well." She pushed him playfully in mock disdain for his chauvinism. Some things about him would never change, she mused as he pulled her on top of him and began to kiss her.

When their kissing came to a natural close Sue Ellen stared into his eyes. She knew him. "Hungry, JR?" she asked, already knowing the answer. "Starving! All that exercise has worked up my appetite." She smiled and shook her head. Pulling on a robe she made to leave the room. "Hey! Where are you going?" he asked. "I'm going to order us some dinner" she answered. "Get dressed, you can answer the door when the food's here."

He got up, not appreciating just how warm and comfortable her bed had been until he had left it. He dressed quickly, anxious to join her. By the time he had entered the kitchen, dinner had been ordered. "There's a little Italian restaurant about a mile down the road" she told him. "They deliver within a certain radius. It's my go to for takeout. You'll like it."

"I could use a drink, sugar" he told her but was taken aback when she shook her head. "I'm sorry, JR, I can't offer you anything but water or juice. I had all the booze thrown away this afternoon, just before you arrived." He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "JR, I was tempted, for the first time in years today" she confessed.

JR shook his head sadly. He could still have such an adverse effect on her, he mused, even when he hadn't actually done anything. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. "Not really. I know what to do. I'll call the therapist I had in London and talk to her. She will be able to recommend someone local whom I can talk to." "You've been in therapy?" She nodded. "Yes, I'm not ashamed of it either. I've learnt a lot about myself and the way I function. I'm not sure I would have survived without those sessions once things with Don became…rough."

"Did you discuss me?" She laughed at his narcissistic curiosity. "Oh yes, we have talked a lot about you, and my mother, but mostly we talked about me." "And what did you learn?" "Phew! That I'm a survivor, that's on the positive side. On the negative, that I've been a neglectful and selfish mother, born from my own childhood experiences and…" She began to blush. She'd already said too much. "And… the pain I put you through. That's why you left John Ross, to escape from me" JR answered flatly.

"No, JR. It's not all been about you. It's been about me, the person I was shaped to be, the vicarious ambitions I had to fulfil, the public persona I had to fashion and the quest for perfection. God, that all sounds so pretentious, doesn't it?" she laughed. "It helped though, that's what you just said before?" "Hmm hmm. It did. It kept me on the straight and narrow during some dark days. I thought I was done with it now but I reckon I was wrong. I'll call her first thing tomorrow and get the ball rolling."

The doorbell rang, jolting them from their thoughts. JR watched her unpack the food and set it out. She still had on her robe which clung sexily to parts of her body almost like a second skin. Her hair was slightly tousled from their earlier exertions and the faint scent of her perfume lingered on her. She was still as beautiful to him as she had ever been, beautiful yet fragile as she had just disclosed. As they sat to eat he felt compelled to speak. "Sue Ellen, I know what I did to you. It's my turn now to say sorry and to mean it, because I really do. I'm thrilled that you accepted my proposal but our marriage should wait, not because I want to wait, but because you need to, to wait until you can completely trust me never to cause you any more pain. I promise, this time, I'm going to show you. I'm going to show you how different things are going to be."

Tbc

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing. I do appreciate it : )**


	26. Chapter 26

"So, we're engaged!" JR announced excitedly. Sue Ellen held up her left hand for the family to inspect the ring she had been given by him. John Ross and Christopher kissed her by way of congratulations. Bobby looked at her doubtfully but quickly recovered his composure to wish them well.

Once they had all sat down for dinner JR made another announcement. "There's something that Sue Ellen and I would like to discuss with you Bobby. And you, Christopher, because this affects you just as much as your father. When we get married we won't be living here together. We are going to live at Sue Ellen's place. We have discussed this with John Ross and, subject to your agreement, he would like to divide his time between the two houses."

Christopher shrugged his shoulders. "Fine by me, uncle JR. I know we have our disagreements but it would be pretty lonely if John Ross left here for good." The truth was that the two cousins had become more like brothers over the years, bonding over issues like the lack of a maternal figure in their lives and the respective high expectations of them held by their fathers.

"John Ross, this is your home. Your daddy moving out changes nothing" Bobby informed him kindly. "Phew! Sue Ellen, JR, I'm happy for you but isn't this all moving rather fast?" "Oh, it won't be happening immediately, Bobby" Sue Ellen replied. "We're taking our time, having a longer engagement than we had last time, aren't we JR?"

JR nodded before tucking into his starter. "Where will the wedding take place?" Bobby asked. "Not here, not this time" Sue Ellen replied assuredly. JR looked surprised by her answer. "Had we decided that honey?" Sue Ellen stared at him seriously. "JR, I have a right to feel superstitious. Our first two marriage ceremonies took place here and look how they turned out! I'm not risking anything this time."

"She's right" Bobby commented. "If you're intent on a fresh start then it must be total." "Anyway, it's not like it's going to be a grand affair, not this time" Sue Ellen interjected. "Quiet and intimate, that's what's appropriate." JR shook his head. "Well, you certainly have it all figured out, don't you sugar?" he replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Sue Ellen ignored him and carried on eating. It wasn't as if JR would ever want to be involved in actually organising their wedding. It was better left to her discretion. All he needed to do was buy a new suit and turn up, she mused.

The conversation turned away from marriage to other things. JR and Bobby were keen to tell their boys about a new deal that they had just struck at Ewing Oil and the boys reciprocated with how things were going at school. Sue Ellen watched as her nephew spoke animatedly about his day. He was nothing like his birth mother, Kristin, she pondered. No, Christopher was a sensitive and gentle young man, his personality having been shaped by Bobby and, to a lesser extent, Pam. He looked like Kristin though. There was something around the eyes that put her in mind of her. Losing one mother was bad enough, she reflected sadly, but to lose two was just awful. Bobby had done a good job though and she was certain that her nephew would develop into a fine man.

She then turned her attention to John Ross. Her son was way more confident than Christopher. He also had his daddy's talent for charm and swagger. She worried that he was at risk of becoming just as ruthless as JR, if not more. It was down to her now to ensure that didn't happen. Her work was cut out for her in the short amount of time left before he reached adulthood and joined his daddy in business, she concluded worriedly.

When dinner was over the two boys went up to their rooms to finish their homework and prepare what they needed to take to school the following day. Bobby settled down with a brandy and the newspaper. He never seemed to have time these days to read the news until later in the evening, such were his responsibilities at the company and on the ranch.

JR invited Sue Ellen to join him on the veranda. Walking out into the cool air, he first of all took her in his arms and gave her a tender kiss before pulling one of the patio chairs out for her. Gazing into his eyes she could see he appeared somewhat troubled. "About the wedding ceremony" he began "honey I don't want a small wedding. I want a gigantic one to celebrate you being back in my life, agreeing to be my wife once more!"

She stared at him before responding. Has he really just said that? She wondered as he gazed at her expectantly. "Well that's a really romantic thing to say, JR. However, we're not as young as we used to be and I just think we should be discreet this time. We can always have a lovely party afterwards for family and some of our better friends. There's just no need to invite a whole bunch of people just for the sake of it. JR, we love each other and we want to be together. There's nothing for us to prove except to one another."

At that she leaned over and delivered another kiss. Only she had this effect on him, the ability to manipulate him to adopt her point of view. He knew it but didn't care. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, he'd do anything for her these days, just so she would stay with him. "It's getting cold" she told him as they broke from their kiss. "Let's go back inside. I'll have to go soon. It's getting late." Taking her hand as she rose from her seat he looked at her beseechingly. "Can I come with you, please?" "JR?" "No, we don't have to do anything, honey. It's just, well, so comfortable being in your bed, our bed I mean, and I just get such a better sleep there than here."

She smiled. "Alright then but you can tell John Ross you're coming home with me. I'm pretty certain that something like that coming from me would be mightily embarrassing!"

tbc


	27. Chapter 27

Sitting in Scalini enjoying a quiet dinner, JR's and Sue Ellen's evening was suddenly and rudely interrupted. "Well, good evening to both of you" Marilee announced stalking over to their table. She was followed by a handsome, younger man whom JR identified as her new husband. "Oh no" Sue Ellen whispered to him. "Just as I thought we were going to have a lovely relaxed evening!"

"Marilee, how are you?" JR greeted her, never one to show his true feelings about the woman in public. "Just fine thank you" she responded. "I see you two have gone public with your renewed relationship. You didn't heed my warning then, Sue Ellen?" The younger man shifted from one foot to another nervously. Whilst marriage to Marilee had a lot of benefits, mostly material, he didn't much care sometimes for the way his wife tended to operate, particularly where other women were concerned. "I think our table's ready, darling" he interjected, trying to put a halt to her game. Instead she threw him a dirty look which made Sue Ellen instantly feel rather sorry for him.

"No I didn't take any notice of what you had to say, Marilee. JR and I are really happy. In fact, we are engaged." At that Sue Ellen held up her left hand to display the sparkler that occupied her ring finger. "Congratulations" Marilee responded, a note of irritation in her tone. "Let's hope third time lucky. In fact, luck is what you're going to need, Sue Ellen. A leopard never changes its spots."

"No Marilee, Sue Ellen won't need any luck. The one who's lucky is me and boy do I appreciate it" JR intervened, annoyed by the exchange. "Now you go and buy that boy a big, juicy steak. I imagine he's going to need all the energy he can get later" he told her sarcastically. Marilee smiled insincerely but internally was fuming. "Nice seeing you both. Don't forget my invitation now. Come on Ricardo, our table's ready."

As the couple walked away Sue Ellen dissolved into a fit of giggles. JR smiled at her wickedly. He wasn't going to let Marilee or anyone for that matter spoil things for the two of them. "Ricardo! Oh lord! That poor young man is paying a heavy price for access to Marilee's cheque book!" Sue Ellen joked before continuing to enjoy her meal. "I wish him all the best" JR sniggered. "She could be a billionaire many times over and I would still not go there! I meant what I said though. I am the luckiest man in the world, darlin. I'm never gonna let you down, I promise."

Sue Ellen took his hand, oblivious to the fact that many eyes in the restaurant were now on them after their slight altercation with Marilee. She didn't care and neither did JR any more. They knew what they wanted, each other. Nobody else's opinion mattered.

After their meal, they stepped outside intending at first to hail a cab. However, the temperature was warm and the air was balmy. "Let's walk for a little bit?" Sue Ellen asked him, taking his arm and linking it with hers. They took a slow and steady pace, Sue Ellen's heels dictating that anything more would simply not be possible. Life was good, Sue Ellen mused. Things were different now, they just felt better.

Suddenly JR pulled her down an alleyway just off the street. Pushing her against the wall he kissed her deeply and passionately. When he was done, he gazed into her eyes before speaking. "I just had to do that, sugar, I love you so much, couldn't fight the compulsion." Flushed with a combination of excitement and embarrassment at the thought that someone might have seen them she returned the sentiment before pulling JR gently back onto the main street. "Let's get a cab now" she told him. "Can you stay tonight?" "Why honey?" he asked. "Because I have plans for you" she whispered shyly. JR let out a low growl. "Well then I'm certainly staying!"

The reality was that these days JR was with Sue Ellen at her home more than he was at Southfork. Increasingly, over time, he had begun to leave items such as toiletries and shaving equipment there so that he would not need to roll out of bed early to return home to get ready for work. He would also always have a complete change of clothes, folded neatly into a suit carrier in the trunk of his car, not wanting her to feel that he was rushing her into full cohabitation by placing his clothes in her wardrobes. Sue Ellen knew what he was doing. It was quite charming in some ways she had thought. Old fashioned really. To the outside world, they were just dating and then engaged, a proper and decent arrangement having been arrived at before they were to be married. Only the family knew that JR was virtually living with her and they didn't care, aside from Bobby who still worried about his sister-in-law where his brother was concerned.

The cab driver pulled up outside Sue Ellen's front door and waited for payment before turning full circle around the lawn and leaving the property, the electronic gates closing silently after him. As soon as the front door had closed behind them they were kissing once more. Sue Ellen took his hand and began to lead him upstairs. His eyes glinted in excitement. It was the best time of the day, the time he got to be with her, on his own, when they could express their love for one another physically, in a gentle and mature way that was different from their historic more frantic encounters.

As they began to undress the telephone rang, startling the couple. "Hello?" Sue Ellen answered the call, worried that it might be about John Ross or another member of the family. "Sue Ellen, don't hang up please. There's something I need to tell you." "No Don, we are divorced. There's nothing more to say" she responded firmly although the sound of his voice had rocked her. JR stopped undoing his shirt at the mention of the man's name and moved closer to listen. "Sue Ellen, I'm dying. I have only a few weeks to live" Don hurriedly told her.

tbc


	28. Chapter 28

The words "I'm dying" were a powerful inhibitor to Sue Ellen slamming the phone down on her former husband. Before she could ask Don any questions about what he had just told her he carried on speaking. "Please, Sue Ellen. It was a late diagnosis caused by my reluctance to get myself checked out. I don't want to die all on my own!"

"What is it?" she asked. "Pancreatic cancer- inoperable, terminal" he answered. "Look, Don, I'm really sorry to hear that, I truly am, but there's nothing I can do to help you. I live here in Dallas now, we are no longer married. You have friends in London. I'm sure they can give you the support you need." JR squeezed her hand as a sign of support. Stand firm, he willed her mentally.

"Could you not just come and see me? If only for a couple of days? Sue Ellen, I need you. We were husband and wife for six years. I'm afraid to be quite honest." Sue Ellen was suddenly filled with doubt. It was true Don had been her husband. He had pretty much rescued her from her miserable life in Dallas, from JR even, and there had been happy times but the final year of their marriage had been intolerable. Did how it end really matter now, though?

"Don, I don't know. I need time to think. I will call you tomorrow. It's late here now. Take care. Goodbye." As she put the receiver down she immediately discerned that JR was annoyed. "What did you say that for?" he asked angrily. "What's the matter with him anyway?" Sue Ellen sighed before replying. "Pancreatic cancer. JR, what was I meant to say? Oh Don, you're dying, what a pity but none of my business anymore?"

"You're damn right that's what you should have said, at least something along those lines!" he argued back, hastily fastening his shirt. "JR, don't leave! Let's not argue about this, please. I haven't told him that I will visit him. I just feel confused." "You didn't even mention the fact that you're back with me, that we're going to get married again. Why not?" he thundered. "Because that would have been kicking him while he's already down! You may enjoy being cruel but I don't and that's what it would have been, downright cruel" Sue Ellen argued back.

"You have a short memory, darlin. What about all that I discovered about his cheating on you, the birth of a daughter, the lies he told? Was that not cruel? Does none of that make any difference to you?" he asked, placing his tie around his neck. "It's not as if I have any real feelings for him, JR, but I do sympathise with his predicament. We were married, whether you like it or not, and he's all alone. Yes, I said what I did about his friends but the reality is that I was all he had. Would you not have done what he did and reached out to me if you'd been in his shoes?"

"If you were all he had why did he behave badly towards you then? Why did he take that young girl to bed behind your back?" JR raged. "No, that's it. I'm putting my foot down. There's no way you're going to see him!" "You can't tell me what to do, JR! If I want to go to London to spend some time with him I will do!" she shrieked. "You're being totally unreasonable about this!"

JR caught her by the wrist. "No, you're not honey" he growled through clenched teeth. "Just try and stop me" she retorted, attempting to wriggle free from his grasp. "Oh, JR, what is it? The usual? You're not because you belong to me? That old line? Well I don't belong to anybody and I can do whatever I want! You need to leave!"

Her final sentence jolted him to his senses. Shaking his head before releasing her he gazed into her eyes. They were brimming with angry tears. "Sue Ellen, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Of course, I can't stop you seeing him. I just came over all insecure. I couldn't help it. Forgive me?" She allowed him to sweep her tears gently away from her face with his thumb before responding. "Yes, I forgive you but for a moment back then I was afraid that really nothing had changed between us, that I was seeing a flash of the old JR, the jealous, uncompromising man who treated me like some sort of possession. Why did you go off like that?"

JR shook his head. "I don't know. No, in fact I do. Sue Ellen, I am so terrified of losing you, of you choosing someone else over me, of being thrown over by you…" Sue Ellen sighed. "JR, you know just as well as I do that it's different between us this time. We both want the same thing. Until that call tonight we were going to show each other just how much we love one another! You don't need to feel insecure. Think about it- the only affairs I ever had were in retaliation for yours. I didn't really want to be with the men, I wanted you to be a faithful, loving husband. That's what I think, I know, you can be now."

He kissed the back of her hand. "Forgive me? Please?" She smiled and kissed him. "Of course, but no more jealous outbursts, alright? Now, are you staying or going?" She didn't want him to leave, not now. She knew she had some serious thinking to do and preferred him to be there for support. "What do you want, sugar?" "I want you to stay, to hold on tight to me in bed, to help me to figure out what to do." "Then that's settled. I'll stay. Didn't want to leave in any case. It was just that I was mad, as in crazy, for you and about you."

As they undressed and got into bed an idea came to her. "You've never been to England, have you?" He shook his head. "If I do go, why don't you come with me?" "Lockwood isn't going to be too pleased about that" he told her. "No I don't mean for you to visit with him. I mean for us to have several days together in London, to do things together when I'm not with Don. JR, he has to know that I'm back with you and I'm only there as a, well, as a friend. Think about it."

tbc


	29. Chapter 29

As they left the arrivals hall at London Heathrow Airport JR looked expectantly at Sue Ellen. "Limo?" he asked. Sue Ellen laughed loudly. "You're not in Dallas now, JR" she told him. "Over here we take a black cab!" JR harrumphed as they joined the queue at the taxi rank. If this was the start to his London trip then he wasn't overly impressed.

His mood hardly altered as their vehicle made what seemed to be the interminable journey into the city, the driver wending his way through masses of traffic. It was rush hour and JR had never seen congestion quite like it before.

Over an hour later he brightened as the taxi pulled up outside their hotel. Sue Ellen had chosen her favourite, The Lanesborough. Situated in the heart of Belgravia, close to Hyde Park, the Regency style establishment offered only the best to its rich and sometimes famous guests. Sue Ellen had known that JR would approve of the suite she had booked for them there. She was also looking forward to proving to him that English food did not just consist of fish and chips. The fine dining in the hotel's flagship restaurant was to die for and she had already reserved a table that evening.

Admiring the spacious and luxurious suite and observing their view over the park, JR shrugged off his jacket and took a seat on the sofa. "Does London look better now?" she asked him, giggling at the memory of his irritable mood just earlier. "A little" he replied begrudgingly. The truth was that this trip was out of his comfort zone. He had never been any further than the United States and, even then, leaving Texas had been a rarity. Now he was in Europe and thus far he had struggled to comprehend the array of accents that confronted him, from the Cockney spoken by the cab driver to the refined received pronunciation from the young woman at the reception desk. Plus, there was the fact that nobody at the hotel had cared in the slightest when they had registered with the name Ewing other than to note discreetly that the American couple obviously had money.

Sue Ellen felt conflicted. On the one hand, she had relished the opportunity for several days away with JR, particularly to such a vibrant city as London, and she looked forward to showing him just where it was that she had made her home for the last six years. However, her excitement had been greatly tempered by the real purpose of the trip- Don. She didn't really know what to make of the announcement that he was suffering from terminal cancer. When they had parted company not that long ago he had seemed the picture of good health. That said, though, the desperation in his tone when he called her appeared to be genuine.

JR watched as she began to unpack. Observing the number of designer dresses and shoes that she was taking from her bags he smiled ruefully. Same old Sue Ellen, he mused. Then he caught sight of some of the lingerie that she was folding carefully into a drawer and cheered up considerably. Whatever it was that Lockwood wanted she clearly intended to enjoy herself in other respects with him, on their trip, he thought.

"So, honey, when are you going to see him?" he asked. Sue Ellen looked up from what she was doing. "No time like the present. I thought I'd shower and change and then give him a call. I want it over and done with. I'm not even sure what I can say, let alone do" she replied worriedly. "Are you going to let him know that I'm with you?" She nodded. "Yes I am. He needs to know that despite the fact I've come over here nothing has changed between us. I'm also going to tell him that this is a very short trip and I won't be prolonging my stay, no matter how sad or difficult the circumstances."

JR was relieved that Sue Ellen was so resolute. In the past, he might have worried about her making unwise concessions to her ex-husband, such had been her vulnerability when it came to relationships. Now, however, she was stronger, more resilient, he mused, recalling how she had stood up to him when he tried to forbid her from coming here.

Forty five minutes later she was ready to leave. "Do you want me to come with you, sugar?" he asked. "I mean not to come in but to wait outside for you?" She shook her head. "No thank you, JR. I know you're just being supportive of me but I will be fine, honestly. I will keep it as short as I decently can. Then we can enjoy our first night in the city together." He kissed her goodbye and wished her luck before settling down on the bed. If he was going to enjoy the evening with her properly he would need some rest, he calculated lasciviously.

Drawing up outside the address Don had given her, Sue Ellen's feelings were of trepidation. The last time she had seen her ex-husband had been in Dallas, on her home turf, and it hadn't been long before JR had seen him off. She wondered what he was going to look like now in the wake of his diagnosis and how she might feel about that if he looked patently unwell.

She nervously knocked at the door of the smart mews house that Don had bought with his divorce settlement and waited. The door slowly opened and then she saw him. "Sue Ellen, hello, thank you for coming" he greeted her, beckoning for her to enter. She was astonished because, other than a slight loss of weight, he looked no different from when they last met. However, on closer scrutiny things were in fact different.

She took a seat in the living room as invited and watched as he poured two cups of tea. It was then that she noted a cannula inserted in a prominent vein on the back of his left hand. As he handed her the cup his hands were shaking. "For the morphine" he informed her, noticing the look on her face as she accepted the tea.

Tbc


	30. Chapter 30

"When were you diagnosed?" Sue Ellen asked. "A month ago" Don replied flatly. "Is there really nothing that can be done?" He shook his head. Sue Ellen sipped her tea, wondering what next to say. "I'm sorry" she eventually responded. Don nodded. "Sue Ellen? I haven't got long, possibly as little as a month now. I don't want to be on my own when it happens."

Sue Ellen shook her head firmly. "Of course not, but you're asking the wrong person. Don, I would never wish this on you but the fact is that we are no longer married and my life is back in Dallas. We're only here for a few nights in any case." "We're?" he asked. "Let me guess, you and JR. I knew it! What was I even thinking of asking you to come over here? It's always been him, hasn't it?"

He wasn't angry though, she realised, just sad and resigned as he waited for her to respond. "Yes, it is JR who's with me and yes we are together and one day we will be remarried." "Why did you bother to come then?" "Because you were my husband and once in the day you did mean a lot to me and I guess I wondered if there might be something practical that I could do to help you."

"Did you ever love me, Sue Ellen? Or was it always him, just as I suspected?" Don asked, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I did love you at first, I really did. It wasn't the same though. It wasn't how I felt, how I feel, about JR" she answered, trying to be sensitive but at the same time honest.

He shook his head dejectedly. "After all he did to you, Sue Ellen?" "Yes" she replied sadly. Had he not been in such a poor state she had been tempted to point out that he had also betrayed her, fathered a daughter by his young mistress and then attempted to cover his tracks. However, to do so would achieve nothing, she concluded.

"Don, is there anything I can do while I'm over here?" she asked, diverting the topic under discussion. "Not really, I guess I just wanted to see you, one last time, to make my peace with you because, however you may feel, I do love you, Sue Ellen."

"Don, I know" she told him. "You know that I love you?" he asked, confused. She looked into his eyes. "No, Don. I know…" Suddenly the penny dropped for the man. JR had told her everything. "I'm sorry" he replied. "I should have known he would tell you." "He didn't, not at first. Things happened between us and JR decided there couldn't be any more secrets, not if we were going to make it work this time."

Don sighed. "Sue Ellen, don't be fooled by him. JR hasn't changed and never will. I saw at first- hand how he can be only too recently. Nothing's different, trust me. Find someone else if that's what you want but don't remarry him, please?"

"I've made my decision, Don. I'm not rewriting the past. I remember everything that he put me through but I love him. I always have and always will. Now, have you placed your affairs in order? Is there anything you need me to help you with on that score? You should think of your daughter. She's only little and ought to be provided for."

"There's a will lodged with my lawyer. I changed it recently so that the little girl is the major beneficiary. I haven't notified her mother yet. It's just been so hard coping from day to day." "I'm relieved that you are doing the right thing by her, Don" Sue Ellen told him. "And I have planned my funeral. All that's been taken care of. Now I just wait for the time to come."

"Are you in pain?" she asked, noting how he shifted from time to time uncomfortably in his seat. Don nodded. "Yes, but the medics control it with the morphine. I have a nurse who comes three times a day to administer it" he told her.

"Don, I don't know what to say." "There's nothing to say, Sue Ellen. I just kind of hoped that you would feel it in your heart to stay with me until the end but that was never really going to happen, was it?" She shook her head sadly. "No, Don, it wasn't. Is there anyone who can be with you? What about your friends in the industry?" "Yes, I've been having regular visitors but it's not the same as having you, my wife, with me. Sue Ellen, the truth is I'm scared."

Despite all that had happened between them Sue Ellen couldn't help but feel compassionate regarding his plight. She reached over and took his hand in hers. "I can't imagine how it must feel, Don, and I'm so very sorry but I can't help you in the way you want. Tell you what though, I will come and see you again tomorrow and every day for the remainder of the trip. That's if you want me to." Don's expression brightened. "Yes, that would be lovely, thank you. At least I'll get to see some more of you while you're over here. Are you sure? I mean how's JR going to react? I'm sure he wants you all to himself."

The truth was that Sue Ellen hadn't even considered JR's likely reaction to her spending her days in London with Don. Reflecting on the matter she imagined that he wasn't going to be too pleased. However, the predicament that Don, once her lover and then her husband, was in was absolutely dreadful and she owed it to him to do the right thing. "JR will understand" she lied.

Tbc

 **Thank you for continuing to read and review this story. I'm amazed that I have been able to keep it going this long! : )**


	31. Chapter 31

By the time she got back to the hotel she was exhausted. Sue Ellen couldn't make up her mind whether how she was feeling was due to jet lag, what she had encountered where Don was concerned or a mixture of both. Seeing JR reading the newspaper in their suite, the epitome of calm and normality, came as a relief.

"Well?" he asked, looking up from his reading. Sue Ellen shrugged her shoulders sadly. "He's not in a good way" she answered. "He says he's been told he only has weeks left. Nurses are coming in every day to give him morphine. JR, he has nobody to lean on and that's really quite sad."

"What did he want from you?" "He wanted me to stay with him until the end." "Huh? The medication must be affecting his brain" JR scoffed. By then Sue Ellen realised that he wasn't likely to be attracted to the idea that she would be visiting Don each day for the duration of their stay.

She took a seat next to him and held his hand. "Sue Ellen?" he enquired. "I've promised to go back and see him" she told him, gazing into his blue eyes for a reaction. "When? Honey, I thought you were going there just to tell him that it's over and there's nothing you can do for him anymore." "I know, JR, but I wasn't prepared for what awaited me and it was a shock. Don was my husband you know and for some of the time I was perfectly happy with him. Seeing him as he is now I can't help but feel for him."

JR withdrew his hand from hers abruptly and stood up. "I need a drink" he told her, walking over to the bar in the far corner of the living room of their suite. As he inspected the bottle of Scotch and then poured a large slug he tutted. "He's reeling you back in, sugar, making you feel sorry for him, can't you see that?" he told her with more than a hint of irritation in his voice. "And you're falling for it. You need to keep hold of the memory of what he's done to you. He doesn't deserve your support, plain and simple."

"You don't understand, JR" she replied, now irritated somewhat herself. "Damn right I don't!" he countered taking a large sip of his drink and then replenishing the glass with more. "Sue Ellen, I don't know why I even bothered coming here with you if all your time is going to be spent with him. I may as well just book onto the next flight home!"

Sue Ellen sighed. "JR, I'm here, with you now. We have the evening together all planned out. That's if you can regain your cool and start to think a little more rationally about all of this." "You're the one who's lost all sense of reason, honey. I told you this would be a bad idea. The English man is just manipulating you. How do you even know he's as ill as he says?"

Sue Ellen stood to face him. "That's a pretty low thing to accuse him of. Not everyone lies and manipulates like you do, JR. I saw him. He's very ill. End of story." "Oh, it always comes back to that, doesn't it? No matter what I do, no matter how I try to make amends, it's never going to be left where it should be, in the past" JR responded angrily. "However, it seems all too easy for you to do precisely that where he's concerned!"

Suddenly she began to feel strange, almost dizzy with a ringing sound pervading in her ears. As she made to fall backwards JR slammed his drink down and caught her in his arms. "Sue Ellen? Honey?" he asked worriedly as he lifted her and carried her through to the bed. Placing her down on the quilt he looked into her eyes. She appeared to be coming to. "Sue Ellen?" he asked again, touching her cheek and patting her hand gently. She moaned softly as she re-entered consciousness and then tried to sit up. JR pushed her tenderly back down onto the bed. "Keep still. You almost fainted, darlin" he told her.

All of a sudden, the couple appreciated the pointlessness of what had just occurred between them. "I'm sorry, Sue Ellen" he told her. "You know how jealous I've always been of you. I overreacted and its was pathetic. I've nothing to worry about, I know that deep down." Sue Ellen smiled, relieved that he was repentant. "No, you haven't, JR. I love you. I always have and I always will. I'm sorry too, for throwing the past continually in your face. It's something I need to learn not to do. I do trust you now and I do believe you have changed. I'm only going to be spending part of our time here visiting Don. The rest of the time I'm all yours. There's so much here for me to show you and then there's always the nights…."

He kissed her lips gently. He knew that she was aware of the effect she still had on him but he didn't really mind. Her ability to play him sexually had always been one of the most magnetic aspects of his attraction to her. It was what had driven him to propose to her, to marry her and, afterwards, to regard her always as his even when they weren't together.

Brightening at the realisation that their argument was over, Sue Ellen went to get up. "Come on" she told him. "We have a dinner reservation to get ready for. Then, afterwards, I'm going to take you for a walk, in Hyde Park. I always loved it at night time." "Are you sure you're up to it?" he asked, still anxious about the reason for her funny turn. She nodded firmly. "JR, we are in London, one of the most historic and romantic cities in the world. We should make the most of it. In fact, we should make the most of life all the time from now onwards because neither of us knows exactly what is around the corner. Oh, and when we get back I'm going to show you just how much I love you and want to be married to you again."

JR smiled at the prospect. He would go along with her wishes in the interests of them having an enjoyable time together but he couldn't completely dispel the doubts that were swirling in his mind.

tbc


	32. Chapter 32

JR had been surprised by the standard of the dinner he and Sue Ellen had enjoyed at the hotel. He had imagined English food to be somewhat plain and unimaginative but what Sue Ellen had chosen for him had been delicious. "I told you, JR, Texas isn't the only place in the world that can serve an excellent fillet steak!" Sue Ellen giggled as he signed the cheque. "Bit pretentious" he responded churlishly which caused her to smile. "Now what about that walk?"

He had been trying to enjoy the evening to the fullest but the reality was that he remained preoccupied with the intentions of Don Lockwood where Sue Ellen was concerned. Attempting to jolt himself out of thinking of all the various permutations of schemes that his rival may have in mind he helped Sue Ellen on with her overcoat before putting his on as well.

There was a chill in the air as they exited the hotel arm in arm. JR wondered for a brief moment how Sue Ellen had managed to adapt to the vagaries of English weather, its distinct seasons yet tendency all year round for rain. Boiling hot afternoons spent sunbathing by an invitingly cool pool obviously hadn't figured in her life over here, he pondered as they crossed the street and entered the park.

As he surveyed his surroundings, lush grass framed by large, ancient trees, their foliage the deepest and richest of green he decided to probe further about her life here. "Do you miss it, Sue Ellen?" he asked, noting how brightly her eyes shone in the twilight, almost wistful in character he thought. "Yes, in some ways I do" she answered. "Not the weather, surely?" he asked. She giggled. "No that took some getting used to. However, I enjoyed the sophistication of the city, all the things to see and do and the fact that here I attracted attention from nobody. You know, JR, I could take myself shopping in Harrods or Harvey Nichols and all I was in there was another rich and privileged woman. I didn't have to live up to any expectations and I attracted no gossip or speculation about the way I lived my life. I also wasn't judged for my past where drink was concerned. I could order water in a restaurant without a single person imagining that I had some sort of problem. Here I felt free."

Worried by her candour about the benefits that came with living in the city JR stopped walking. "Do you regret it? Returning to Dallas?" he asked anxiously. Was this what Lockwood had been plotting? Let her see what she was missing so that she would want to stay?

She smiled at his insecurity. "Not for one minute, JR. I missed you and I missed our son and that was the bottom line. In any case, although this was my home for several years, I never really regarded it as such. Dallas is home, always has been and always will be in my eyes." She kissed him gently on the lips for reassurance and then recommenced walking. "What are the people like?" he asked, curious to know more. "More reserved than we are" she replied "and keener on social niceties and the like. The British are still a product of the class system no matter how much many would like to deny it. At home, money can buy you anything you like. Here, money doesn't matter unless there is a title to back it."

JR shook his head bemused. "And your days? How did you spend those?" he asked, becoming increasingly intrigued. "Oh, my days were always very full, what with my business interests and then my favourite hobby. The shopping here is fabulous. Why do you think I brought extra luggage?" she laughed. "Every weekend I would find a new gallery or museum to visit and just take myself off. I'd spend hours wandering around places like the Victoria and Albert, just taking in the surroundings as well as looking at all the exhibits. That became my escape from Don when the going started to get tough."

As they continued on the wending pathway, night falling ever more quickly, JR reflected on all that she had told him and contented himself that, whilst she may always be fond of the city, London hadn't really been the most satisfying residence for her. Somewhat sterile, he mused, unless there was love to accompany it. Then it could have been different.

Sue Ellen shivered slightly causing JR to place his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled into him for warmth as they quickened their pace. "What would you do in the summer?" he eventually asked, interested in the sort of vacations that she might have taken. Sue Ellen smiled, amused by his curiosity. He must have missed me to be so preoccupied with what life had been like for her here with Don, she mused as she began to respond.

"We'd go to somewhere hot in Europe. The Greek islands were my favourite. We'd take a villa on Crete or Santorini and have a month there in the summer. You must let me take you there some day, JR. The scenery is stunning, the weather is great and the people are delightful. Then there's the food…"

Her reply gave him an idea. Pausing to face her he kissed her first before beginning to speak. "Sue Ellen, I want to set the date for our wedding and I want to go on an extended honeymoon with you. Tour of the Greek islands with you as my guide? What do you say?" She broke into a wide smile before responding. "I say yes, JR! Let's set the date. June would be the perfect month for us to travel. It will be hot but not oppressively so. Let's do it!"

He placed his hands around her waist and lifted her slightly off her feet in delight as they kissed once more. Tomorrow he would worry about Lockwood again and, no doubt, come up with a plan. For now, he wanted to get her back to their hotel suite as quickly as he could.

tbc


	33. Chapter 33

JR opened his eyes. For a split second, he believed he was back at home, Sue Ellen's house in Dallas, but then he realised. They were in London and he was lying next to her in the enormous bed that dominated their suite. He smiled at the sight of her, hair ruffled from the previous night's exertions, her warm, unclothed body snuggled beneath the covers. She looked so peaceful, he thought, as he nuzzled his face into the back of her hair, inhaling her scent, willing her to wake up so that they could have some more fun.

She was in a deep sleep, however, and showed no sign of rousing. He nuzzled her once more, this time not to wake her but just to let her know that he was close, and drifted off back to sleep. When he woke, much to his dismay, she was up and dressed. "Good morning" she greeted him, smiling warmly. "Huh? What time is it, honey?" "It's just after eight. Breakfast will be brought up any minute" she told him, slipping on a high-heeled court shoe.

He held out his hand for her. "Oh, no you don't, JR" she informed him sternly. "You'll only mess up my hair and make-up!" JR tutted to himself. She was ready to leave, to see Lockwood, to play nursemaid to her ex-husband and he didn't like it. He wasn't going to show it though. There were other ways of dealing with the problem.

He watched as the butler carefully placed the breakfast trays on the table in the living area. When the man had gone, he got up, put on his dressing gown and made his way through. Sue Ellen gestured for him to sit down. "A traditional, cooked English breakfast, JR. You can't beat it" she told him as she removed the silver dome that was covering his plate. JR inspected the food. "What's the black thing?" he asked Sue Ellen, screwing up his nose. "Black pudding, try it" she encouraged him, deliberately omitting the fact that it consisted mainly of pigs' blood.

JR took a tiny bite but firmly pushed the item to the side of his plate. "Awful!" he replied. "At least the rest of it looks pretty standard though." Sue Ellen giggled as she tucked into her scrambled eggs and accompanying plate of fruit, laid out decoratively just as she liked it.

"What time are you going?" he asked. "When I've had this" she responded. "And what time will you be back?" She shook her head. "I don't know. I'll have to see how he is. Mid-afternoon perhaps, so that you and I can do something together? Do you fancy seeing a show this evening? I could ask the concierge for a recommendation and to get the tickets."

JR shrugged his shoulders. "I'd rather we had an early dinner followed by an early night" he told her, winking as he finished the sentence. "I bet you would!" she flirted back, taking a sip of her tea. "Right time to make a move. The traffic won't be great at this time." JR stood as she did so. He took hold of her by the wrist and gazed into her eyes. "Just be careful, sugar. Keep in touch, won't you?" Sue Ellen kissed him on the lips. "Will do. Now your task for the morning is to think about what you want to do later. There's so much to see here."

At that she put on her coat and grabbed her purse. Still so beautiful, so elegant, JR thought as he watched her leave, pausing briefly to blow him a kiss. JR walked to the bathroom and began to shower. It was there, under the warm water, that an idea came to him. Half an hour later he was on his way, in a cab, to "Lockwood Film Enterprises." He studied the sights of the city as the cab driver made his way to the destination, weaving through teems of other vehicles and honking his horn every now and then impatiently.

JR couldn't fail to be impressed as the vehicle crossed Westminster Bridge, over the River Thames, Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament dominating the district. The cab driver spied JR's expression in the rear-view mirror as they crossed the bridge over to the south of the city. "Striking eh sir?" he asked. JR nodded. Dallas had nothing like this, he mused. Sue Ellen was right, there is so much to see here, he thought, but for now he had other matters firmly on his mind.

Twenty minutes later the cab drew up outside a large, modern, purpose built structure in the south west of the city. JR paid the cab driver and approached the entrance to the building. A large, chrome sign at the side of the front door identified the place. It wasn't bad , JR thought, nothing nearly as big as the Ewing Oil Building but the place certainly looked professional.

A pretty young blonde receptionist buzzed him in. "May I help you, sir?" "I have an appointment with Mr Lockwood" JR lied. "I'm a former investor. I've come all the way from Dallas, honey."

The young woman looked puzzled. She consulted the screen before her, searching through her employer's diary. "I'm sorry, sir. Mr Lockwood is on personal leave at present. His secretary must have omitted to inform you" she told him. "When will he be back?" JR asked. Unsure of herself the receptionist played right into JR's hands. "I think it may be better for you to speak to Mr Lockwood's secretary" she informed him. "I do regret the inconvenience. Would you please follow me?"

JR smiled wickedly as he entered the elevator with the young woman. This was going to be good, he mused as it ascended to the seventh floor. Stepping aside to let the woman lead the way, JR surveyed his surroundings. For a cheap operator like Lockwood he was impressed, his surroundings giving every impression of a successful and thriving business.

The receptionist approached a large desk at which a stunning brunette was sitting. "Amanda, this gentleman says he has an appointment with Mr Lockwood. He's come all the way from the States." The brunette looked up bemused. "I'm very sorry, sir. Don's, erm Mr Lockwood isn't here. Let me take a look at his diary." Amanda scrolled down on her laptop and then scratched her head. "Can I take your name please, sir?"

"Sure honey" JR told her. "The name is Ewing. I used to be married to Don's wife, Sue Ellen." The secretary looked shocked. "The thing is Mr Ewing, Mr and Mrs Lockwood aren't together any more. The divorce hit Mr Lockwood pretty hard. He's taking several weeks off to recover." "I see, thank you darlin. That's all I needed to know. Say, when Don's back will you tell him I came over to see him? I hope he gets over his disappointment real soon."

The secretary smiled. "I will do, sir. He will be back in a couple of weeks. Starts shooting his latest movie at the end of the month. I'm sorry again that you went to the trouble of such a long journey for nothing. I just can't explain what's happened here."

JR smiled wickedly. "No worries, honey. I may as well take in the sights while I'm here. London's a great place, isn't it?"

As he exited the building JR hailed a passing cab and gave the driver an address.

tbc


	34. Chapter 34

"I just don't want to be on my own at the end" Don told Sue Ellen, gazing into her gorgeous hazel eyes which had a sadness about them that told him he had her fooled. "I can't stay here indefinitely, Don, however when the time comes near I could always fly back from Dallas to be with you" she offered, sipping a cup of the tea she had made for them both. The thought of him stricken, dying all alone, probably in a hospital bed, with no one there for comfort was unpalatable in the extreme.

Don nodded. "I'm grateful, Sue Ellen. It won't be long now, at least that's what the palliative nurses are telling me." He had no idea how he was going to get out of this in the future but for the time being the man revelled in the fact that he seemed to be drawing Sue Ellen in once more. "I know it's over between us but why did you run right back to JR? Sue Ellen, you could do so much better than him. I just don't understand how you can want to be with him?" he asked, intent on ruining what she had with JR if possible.

"It's hard to explain" she told him. "Other than that I love him. But then you knew that, didn't you? It was the cause of so much discord between us when we were together." Don shook his head. "I still don't get it, Sue Ellen, after all he has done to you." Sue Ellen made to speak but was interrupted by a loud knock to the front door. She looked at Don quizzically. "Were you expecting anyone? The nurse perhaps?" she asked. Don shook his head, a knot of anxiety tightening in his stomach. "Don't answer it, Sue Ellen" he told her. "It's probably some cold- caller, they're a nuisance these days."

The knock was followed by a louder series of knocks, more hammering in nature. "No, Don, I don't think it's that. It's too insistent. I'll get it, don't get up" she replied, rising from her seat. "Sue Ellen, I need to explain…" Why had she brought that man with her? He fumed. He should have known that one way or another JR Ewing would find him out.

"Look, Don, whoever it is isn't going away. I'll go and get it" she answered, now somewhat suspicious of her ex-husband. She moved quickly down the hall and opened the door. Don followed but was not quick enough to prevent her. "JR!" she exclaimed. He had an irate expression on his face as he barged inside the house. "Are you okay, honey?" he asked, looking her up and down. "I'm just fine. JR, why are you here?"

"To expose that piece of dirt!" JR shouted pushing past Sue Ellen to get to Don. "Get out of my house Ewing!" Don countered. "You're not welcome here." However, before he could say anything further, JR punched him on the jaw sending him flying backwards to the floor. "JR, no! What's come over you?" Sue Ellen cried, taking hold of his jacket to try to prevent him from any further violence.

"He's a fraud, aren't you Lockwood?" Don remained on the floor, rubbing his aching jaw and acting his best to appear shocked. Sue Ellen looked at him and then JR. "What do you mean?" she asked, keeping her grip on JR's arm. "Tell her! Go on, for once in your life have the decency to tell the truth!" JR urged. It was all he could not to pummel the man further into the floor.

Don shook his head. "I don't know what you mean" he bluffed. "You're just trying to interfere with my friendship with Sue Ellen. She's not your personal property you know! She can see who she wants."

Sue Ellen looked doubtfully at JR. Was he really there because he had stewed about her seeing Don and made his mind up to ruin the arrangement? No, there was something about him that told her otherwise. He had found something out that had caused him to come over and hit Don, she concluded.

She linked arms with JR before speaking once more. "Don, I trust JR implicitly. He's not here just to make trouble. If that had been the case he could have tried to prevent me from coming here this morning but he didn't. Tell me truth before I have JR do it instead!"

Don rose slowly to his feet. "I have had cancer" he told them. "I've had surgery and then radiotherapy for it and the prognosis is optimistic. I haven't had a terminal diagnosis. I said that to make you feel sorry for me and, eventually, to get you to see sense where he's concerned" he admitted. Sue Ellen gasped and shook her head. "It's true, honey. You see I paid a visit to his production offices this morning. This scumbag starts work on his next film in a few weeks. That's what I was told."

"Get me out of here, JR. I've heard enough" Sue Ellen replied, looking disgustedly at Don. "Don't ever contact me again" she told him. "I never want another thing to do with you. You're sick, do you realise that?"

JR helped her on with his coat and let her leave first. Pausing before he followed suit, he addressed Don for a final time. "You heard her, Lockwood. She doesn't want you. You see, Sue Ellen is mine. She belongs to me. She's marrying me real soon. It's over" he told him, smirking in his own inimitable fashion. Don shook his head. "Over my dead body is she marrying you!" he asserted, attempting to appear cocky. "That can be arranged, if you want it" JR laughed. "Have a good day now."

At that JR closed the door behind him and joined Sue Ellen out on the street. He kissed her and put his arm around her. She snuggled in to him, still reeling from what had just occurred. "Come on, Sue Ellen. Let's go shopping" JR suggested, holding his arm out for a passing cab. "I feel like spoiling you."

Tbc


	35. Chapter 35

Sue Ellen rested her head on JR's shoulder as the cab took them to Knightsbridge. She was still shocked that Don had deceived her in such a bizarre and inappropriate way. What has happened to him, she wondered. Did he have mental health issues that were influencing his behaviour?

Sensing her disquiet JR put his arm around her and pulled her in close. Part of him felt jubilant that he had found Lockwood out but another part of him was dominated by anger. He had pulled many stunts in his time, had lied and manipulated to get what he wanted, but never like that. Pretending to be terminally ill was just about as low as a person could stoop.

Sue Ellen met his gaze to which he responded by kissing her lips briefly in reassurance causing her to smile. "Forget him" he told her. "Let's just enjoy the remainder of our London vacation. Then, when we get home there's a wedding to plan." Sue Ellen nodded in agreement. Don didn't deserve a moment's more thought. Relieved that she had persuaded JR to accompany her on this trip she realised that he had acted on instinct, protectively and lovingly towards her. She recalled how he had barged into Don's hall and taken him out with a heavy punch and giggled softly. "Honey?" JR asked in response. "Is your hand hurting?" she asked. He inspected his reddened knuckles. "Uh huh- but in a good way. It felt so satisfying" he replied.

The cab drew up outside the iconic exterior of Harrods. JR paid the driver and opened the door. He took Sue Ellen's hand to help her. His touch made her shiver pleasing her that there was still such sexual energy between them. She had missed that, badly. The doormen held the door to the store open for the couple, their clothes and Sue Ellen's jewellery signalling wealth and, with it, spending power.

"So, which department do you want to look in first?" he asked. "Shoes" she responded determinedly. JR smiled slyly at her. "I would have bet on that!" Taking the lift up to the first floor, JR cheekily brushed his hand against her buttocks. Sue Ellen grinned but then shot him a warning glance. There would be plenty of time for that later, in the privacy of their hotel suite, she thought.

An hour later and two busy young sales assistants were ringing up the bill. The glamorous and charming Texan lady had pretty much cleared the department of all the finest size six shoes in stock, much to the delight of the two young women who worked partly on commission. "Would you like us to ship them madam?" one of them asked. "Yes, please but can I keep these two pairs of Jimmy Choos to wear while I'm over here?"

JR chuckled as he handed over his credit card. "Are you sure?" Sue Ellen asked. "I mean I can get these myself?" JR shook his head. "No, honey, I told you that I was spoiling you. I'm getting these and then what about a few new dresses to go with them?" One of the assistants smiled. "I wish my husband was as generous as yours" she commented as she and her colleague completed their packing. "Oh, he's not…." Sue Ellen began but stopped herself. "Yes, my husband is very good to me. I'm lucky" she replied smiling widely. He is my husband, she thought. Not legally, just yet, but that was how she had always thought of him. Even when she was with Don she had always seen herself as Mrs JR Ewing.

By 5pm they were done with shopping. Sue Ellen had picked up some more Roland Mouret dresses which she adored because of their fit and a couple of designer handbags. She was looking forward to wearing some of what had been purchased that evening and wondered where a booking for dinner might be taken. Exiting the taxi the doormen to the hotel scurried to deal with the numerous bags that JR was handing to them.

"Welcome back Mr and Mrs Ewing" the young men greeted them. "Thank you" Sue Ellen responded. "Please can you send them up to the suite? We are going to have a drink at the bar and arrange a dinner reservation."

Holding JR's hand, they entered the bar and took a seat in a quiet corner. A cocktail waitress in a smart, black dress came to attend to them. "The usual, sir?" she asked. JR smiled. "Yes thanks, honey." Sue Ellen looked at him, puzzled, before placing her order for San Pellegrino. "I have taught this young lady and the barmen all about Bourbon and Branch, haven't I?" "Yes sir, you certainly have" the waitress responded before excusing herself to fetch their drinks.

After the drinks arrived the conversation turned to dinner. "Where shall we go?" JR asked. "Somewhere fancy so that I can show you off." "I know, Claridge's" Sue Ellen suggested. "It's lovely in there. Shall I go and speak to the concierge to make a reservation?" JR nodded. "While you do that, I'll order another. Then, afterwards, I hope you're going to express your gratitude to me upstairs in the only way you know how!"

Sue Ellen exited the bar and headed for the concierge's desk. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm in a firm grip. Turning her head, she saw him. "Don! I thought I made myself clear. I want nothing more to do with you. JR will kill you if he finds out you are here" she told him forcefully. Her stomach was in knots at the sight of him.

"Sue Ellen, I just need to explain" Don began. "There is nothing you can say to justify what you did! You're despicable. Now, do I have to have you ejected from here or are you just going to go quietly?" Sue Ellen pulled her arm sharply away from his grip and shot him the filthiest of looks.

"Is there a problem, Mrs Ewing?" the concierge asked. "No, thank you. I know this gentleman but he's just leaving."

Tbc


	36. Chapter 37

"Honey, you look wonderful but you've been awfully quiet since we came up from the bar. What's wrong?" JR asked Sue Ellen, eyeing up her new dress and shoes carefully. "Nothing, JR. I'm fine, honestly" she lied. He looked at her suspiciously but decided against any further interrogation. He realised that she may still be in shock where Don Lockwood was concerned. The extent of his deceit had certainly been breath-taking, he thought as he helped her on with her coat.

They stepped out into the night air. "Let's walk" Sue Ellen suggested, linking her arm with his. "Are you sure? Those heels are pretty high?" JR asked. "Yes, they're fine. I'm used to it, JR." As they set off in the direction of Claridge's Don watched from a distance. When they had got a little further down the street he began to follow. As he observed them smiling and chatting as they strolled along he fumed. Sue Ellen was his wife not JR's. It should be the pair of them going out for dinner in town, like it used to be at the beginning when things were good between them and they were happy.

They arrived at the hotel and were shown to the restaurant by an attentive doorman. "This is swanky" JR commented as they made their way inside. "It sure is, JR" Sue Ellen replied, slipping off her coat and smoothing down her dress. As they entered, other diners stopped eating and stared at the wealthy American couple being shown to their seats. JR beamed in pride. Sue Ellen could still attract attention, that was for certain, he thought as he watched her take the menu from the maitre d' and begin reading. He then became doubtful though and wondered for a short while whether the other people in the restaurant might think that she was only with him for his money. He had always known, in the words of Bobby, that he had "punched above his weight" with Sue Ellen and, when he was younger in particular, the fact had got to him, made him feel insecure and jealous of her, expectant of the day when she would up and leave him. Perhaps that was why he had behaved so badly to her, to push her away, to fulfil his own destiny rather than let her control it.

However, the truth was that Sue Ellen loved him. She had done from the start and she had continued to do so through some of her darkest days with him. Now, they had come out through the other end and could see beyond their past mistakes, mistakes that would never be made again he determined. They only had a limited number of years together as it stood and making the most of them had to take priority.

"What are you going to have, honey?" he asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, it all sounds very nice, you?" "Translate for me please, sugar, and then get me whatever on here is steak!" he laughed. Fancy French menus didn't do a lot for him but if it made Sue Ellen happy then he was content to be there.

In the lobby, Don loitered for a minute or so before deciding to take a seat at the bar. He didn't want to attract attention in the way that he had at the other hotel. "Whisky please" he ordered, taking a seat where the entrance to the restaurant was in plain sight.

In her best French Sue Ellen ordered their meal. "You still remember from college after all those years?" JR asked, impressed. "Gosh, I wouldn't have imagined that you would remember what I majored in, JR" she replied. "I remember everything about then, Sue Ellen. I remember being so struck with you that my mama and daddy guessed that I was smitten. "Who is she, JR?" mama asked during dinner once we had been seeing each other for a while. That's when daddy said that if you were so special that you were putting me off my work and food then I had to bring you home." Sue Ellen smiled, touched by the fact that, like her, he could still feel the attraction and the excitement of their early time together. "So, you did, bring me to Southfork that is. God I was so nervous when we first arrived there. Your parents were such powerful and imposing figures. I was scared that I would speak out of turn or do something to embarrass myself." JR shook his head. "Well you didn't. Mama took to you right off, and daddy. I don't know if I ever told you but it was he, not mama, who encouraged me to propose. He told me that I would never find another woman as refined and poised as you. He also scared me to death by saying to me that you'd get snapped up by another rich man if I didn't make a move."

Sue Ellen smiled once more. "I always knew that one of your parents had to give you the shove you needed. I had always imagined that it was Miss Ellie though" she giggled but then went quiet. "JR, I want to go home, first thing tomorrow please. I know our flight is booked for the day after tomorrow but I just want to go home." "Sugar?" he asked anxiously. "What's wrong?" "Nothing, I've just had enough of being here I guess."

JR stared at her. He knew her. She forgot that sometimes. "Well, yes, of course, whatever you want, Sue Ellen, but why do I have the feeling that something's not right?" Sue Ellen took a deep breath. No secrets, not any more, she decided. "When I was in our hotel lobby before, making tonight's reservation, Don approached me. He was seen out by hotel staff but, JR, it made me feel very anxious, as if wherever we are in this city he'll be watching, waiting to do goodness knows what."

JR remained calm on the surface but, inside, was seething. "He's getting nowhere near you, Sue Ellen, trust me. As soon as this meal is over we're taking a cab back to the hotel where I will ask for our flights to be rebooked to the one that goes first thing in the morning. Don't worry, Sue Ellen, that pathetic little Englishman won't be bothering you again."

Don looked at his watch. It was just after ten thirty. They've been dining for hours, he pondered. There was no way that he had missed them, no way at all. Woozy from the whiskies that he had consumed, one after the other, his stomach otherwise empty, he staggered to his feet and made for the door opposite to where he had been sitting. He drunkenly flung it open only to be greeted immediately by the Maitre D'. "Sir? Can I help you?" he asked. "Mr and Mrs Ewing, where are they?" he asked scouring the room which was now virtually empty of diners. "They left some time ago, sir, I'm afraid I cannot help you any further. Good evening" the man responded curtly.

Thwarted, Don walked unsteadily to the exit. "Damn you, JR" he muttered under his breath. They must have taken the back way out.

Tbc

 **I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this story for ages. I was in a bit of a bind with it until deciding that Sue Ellen and JR should cut their vacation short and go back to Dallas to plan their wedding. Hope this chapter is okay**


	37. Chapter 38

Landing safely back at Dallas Fort Worth Airport Sue Ellen breathed a sigh of relief. Not even Don, with all the issues that clearly blighted him, would dare to set foot on Texan soil again, she reassured herself. JR squeezed her hand gently and smiled, glad as she was to be back home.

Unbeknown to them Don had arrived at their hotel in London that morning demanding to be given access to their suite. Politely yet curtly he had been informed that Mr and Mrs Ewing had cut their trip short and taken the first direct flight home. Even if Don could have got through the early morning traffic to Heathrow he would almost certainly be too late to catch them.

Stepping out into the bright Dallas sunshine, the winter gloom of London long behind them, JR held the door of the limousine open for Sue Ellen. "London is an interesting city, honey, but I sure am happy to be back on home turf" he told her as he watched her get into the vehicle. Sue Ellen did not demur, flopping back exhausted into her seat. Notwithstanding their first- class mode of travel the journey had been long and tiring and all she wanted now was home and her bed. Their bed, she reminded herself happily, delighted by the considerable concession that JR had made by moving in with her and not insisting upon her return to Southfork.

She rested her head on JR's shoulder as the limousine pulled away from Arrivals and quickly made its way towards the exit signs for the highway. Now was not the time to talk about the madness of what had happened with Don. She wanted to forget all about it and get on with her new life with the man she had always truly loved, the man that had been her first husband and soon would be her husband once more.

She closed her eyes in response to JR's arm wrapped protectively around her and fell asleep. JR watched her, amazed by her serene beauty, something that much to his regret he had taken for granted for so long until, finally ground down by his constant betrayals, she had taken her leave of him, intending it to be permanent.

Now he had one final chance and he was determined not to throw it away. He reflected sadly on how things had been in the past. They could have had so many wonderful experiences together but his ambition, arrogance and vanity had stood in the way. Now it was different. Ewing Oil could run itself for significant periods of time without any real detriment to the company, he mused. In any case it wouldn't be that long before John Ross took over. Full retirement may not be an entirely realistic option but longer periods of leave, in effect semi-retirement, suddenly seemed extremely appealing, especially now he had his former Miss Texas back by his side.

She stirred prompting him to draw her closer to him. Her warmth and softness were intoxicating. Later, when they had rested, he intended on showing her just how much he loved and appreciated her. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled, luxuriating in the combination of her perfume and unique fragrance, as the vehicle whisked them ever closer to home.

As they turned into the drive she woke. "We're home, honey" he informed her, prompting a warm smile. "Thank the Lord" she murmured before sitting up and surveying her surroundings. The gardens were as immaculate as ever and the pool glimmered in the sunlight. Suddenly she was struck by an idea- this was the perfect place for she and JR to be married, she decided. The event could be kept personal and intimate here, just as she had envisaged it. Now she just had to persuade JR who had been keener on a more elaborate affair when they had discussed it previously.

As they exited the vehicle she kept her thoughts to herself. Right then all she wanted was to get inside, to enjoy the comfort that she had brought to their home with JR, the love of her life. "Are you alright, darlin?" JR asked, attempting to assess her expression. "Better than alright" she responded. "I'm happy to be home but, more than that, I am happy to be with you, JR. I can't remember if I thanked you properly for the care and protection that you afforded to me when we were in England. I am truly grateful though."

JR smiled mischievously. "You can thank me later, sugar. Right now, though, we need to have a good rest." He took her hand, preventing her from acting on her instincts and attending to their bags, detesting the idea of having to unpack later. "Leave them" he commanded. "There's plenty of time for that." He shot a meaningful glance at the housekeeper who nodded in response. She would sort through the things that needed to go to the dry cleaner and the laundry while her employer slept.

"Shall we take a short shower before we get into bed?" she asked as he led her into their bedroom and closed the door firmly behind them. JR nodded and, before she could react, he slipped her jacket from her shoulders, smiling wickedly as he did so. They were too tired to go the whole way but he relished the idea of getting naked with her.

She turned on the water, feeling the temperature with her hand until it was perfect. Then, without a hint of embarrassment, she began to take her clothes off while he watched. She raised her eyebrow in response, teasing him to follow suit.

Lacking nothing in the way of confidence JR began to undress. When they were both done they stepped into the large shower cubicle, JR pulling Sue Ellen to him, his hands wandering over her body on the pretext of helping her to get clean. "Sue Ellen, I love you and I want to be married to you again as soon as possible" he murmured. "I don't care where we do it or how many people are present I just want it to happen quickly. I need you to be my wife. I need you to be mine."

"You need to call your mama" Sue Ellen whispered dreamily. "All we need are those closest to us. Nobody else matters."

Tbc

 **I am sorry that I haven't updated this story for ages. I've been busy writing other stories and lost the plot with this one. I promise though that you are going to get a wedding. Thanks for reading and reviewing : )**


	38. Chapter 39

Sue Ellen hadn't thought it possible to have even a small wedding prepared in the space of just a few weeks. However, the time was just right in hers and JR's opinion and so, with the determination and sense of purpose that she had acquired over the years together with a mature willingness to compromise, their big day was here.

Miss Ellie and Clayton had returned in time to celebrate with them. Their return to Southfork proved emotional, not just for the couple but for the rest of the family as well. John Ross and Christopher hadn't realised how much they had missed their grandma and grandpa Clayton until they were back. It was like old times again they commented wistfully as they took their seats for the pre-ceremony dinner that Miss Ellie had quickly and skilfully organised.

JR beamed with delight as he drew his bride-to-be's chair back for her. He hadn't done very much in terms of the preparations but his words of encouragement and praise had been enough to spur Sue Ellen on. As the starter was served they heard the front door open and close again. "Lucy!" Miss Ellie exclaimed. "You know me, grandma, never one to miss a Ewing party" Lucy joked as she delivered a warm hug to her grandmother. "Where's Mitch?" Bobby asked. "He can't make it unfortunately. He has clinical duties but he sends his love" she replied, taking what had always been her usual seat.

Dinner was filled with laughter, the bad times banished, forgotten, history. Miss Ellie looked around the table and smiled. Suddenly she felt a little sad. One of her boys was missing. Gary, the outsider, had obviously decided not to come, preferring to stay in California, she presumed. That is unless he hadn't been invited knowing JR's antipathy towards his middle brother. She decided not to enquire in case it dampened the atmosphere, turning her attention to Sue Ellen instead.

Sue Ellen looked radiant, as beautiful as ever, younger than her years but, more than that, she seemed happy. Who would ever have imagined that she and JR would find each other again and be as happy as they now were, she mused. Perhaps they had always stayed in love and, now, finally, they were able to have a successful, loving and faithful marriage.

"Where's your mother?" Miss Ellie asked. "She's on a round the world cruise with her latest gentleman friend. Pity she couldn't make it" Sue Ellen responded smiling ruefully. "Does she approve?" "She took it quite well, really. She just said that some things are meant to be." JR patted her hand and smiled. Even Patricia hadn't put a dampener on them being married, he thought as he tucked into his food.

When dinner was over Sue Ellen, accompanied by John Ross, took their leave. "I can't wait until tomorrow, darlin" JR told her as he escorted her to her car. "Neither can I" she told him, kissing him softly on the lips. "It's going to be magical."

The following morning Sue Ellen woke early. She walked to her bedroom window and was amazed to see a light but definite covering of snow adorning her garden. Her attention then turned to the group of decorators busily hanging thousands of fairy lights on the trees lining the driveway. She clapped softly to herself. The winter wonderland that she had envisaged was taking shape. She put on her robe and walked downstairs where her housekeeper was supervising the delivery of the flowers.

She followed the florist into the orangery which was where the ceremony was to take place and gasped at its utter transformation. In each corner stood a huge Christmas tree, elegantly decorated and covered in white lights. The chairs for the guests had been neatly placed in rows offset by yellow silk bows in homage to the colour of the roses featured in the floral arrangements. At the head of the room overlooking the garden was a deep arch of flowers. She marvelled at its intricate beauty, a fitting spot for them to exchange their vows, she decided.

"Are you pleased, Mrs Ewing?" the florist asked. "Oh yes! Thank you. It all looks wonderful. I'm thrilled! It is just how I imagined it would look like." Moving back into the main part of the house Sue Ellen glanced at the clock. After a light breakfast it would be time to get ready. This time, she would do her hair and make-up herself. Having become finally confident about the way she looked she had decided that she wanted to keep her look natural and unforced.

As she poured herself a cup of coffee John Ross came in. Bleary-eyed, he made for the refrigerator. His mother smiled as she watched him select a number of items and place them on the counter before swigging orange juice straight from the bottle. Today she couldn't bring herself to admonish him for not using a glass as she usually did.

Their housekeeper came through and automatically began the process of cooking the food that John Ross had chosen. "Are you excited mom?" the young man asked as he waited impatiently for his finished plate. Sue Ellen nodded. "Have you seen the weather?" she asked. "It's like a dream having snow today of all days. The gardens are going to look just fantastic."

John Ross shrugged his shoulders disinterestedly. It was the party after the wedding that he was looking forward to. That and the attendance of the girl from school that he had been permitted to invite were the main things for him.

Sue Ellen sipped her coffee. "Do you still have your doubts?" she asked "about your father and me?" John Ross shook his head. "Not any more. After what you told me happened in London, how dad protected you, I finally believe that he has changed. He was miserable without you, he appreciates that now. I don't think he will do anything to jeopardise things between you anymore."

His words touched her mainly because she felt exactly the same. JR was different these days, at least where she was concerned. She had no doubt that his capacity for ruthlessness still existed but she had seen a mellower side to him, one that no longer cared about the image he portrayed to others, one who could be himself when he was with her at long last. In a few hours she would be Mrs JR Ewing once more and the thought made her happy.

Tbc

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm sorry for the lack of updates. Very busy time. There will be the wedding before Christmas : )**


	39. Chapter 41

The sun was setting and it began to snow once more as the first guests arrived. The gardens were picture perfect for the romantic Christmas wedding that Sue Ellen had dreamed of. Sue Ellen stood in her bedroom staring at her reflection in the mirror.

She was wearing a full length, long-sleeved Valentino gown, the palest of cream silk fitted close to her body, flaring gently at the hem. Her hair was left down, loose curls framing her face and falling gently around her shoulders. She smiled to herself as she recalled the previous times she had been in this position. Both of them had been elaborate, showy occasions at Southfork holding such promise for their future together, betraying the heartache that was to follow. This time it was different, she reassured herself. This time they would be happy.

She slipped on her shoes which she had had dyed to match her gown perfectly and applied a slick of gloss to her lips. Ready, she told herself. "Come in" she responded to the light knock on the door. "Oh mom, you look really lovely!" John Ross remarked, prompting his mother to smile shyly. "Nearly everyone is here. It's almost time."

Downstairs JR and Bobby made their way down the aisle and took their positions, pausing to greet the select number of guests who were assembled in honour of the occasion. Just before Sue Ellen entered the room with John Ross by her side a last- minute guest slipped quietly into the hallway. Sue Ellen smiled warmly. "So glad you could make it" she told him as he slid effortlessly into a seat on the back row.

The string quartet started up, signalling the bride's arrival. Holding John Ross's arm, Sue Ellen began the walk, this time not nearly as long as it had been before. JR turned and flashed her a beaming smile, prouder than ever at her serene beauty and a little relieved to see that she hadn't got cold feet. As their son handed her over JR whispered "you look absolutely beautiful, darlin." Sue Ellen smiled shyly. "And you look very handsome" she replied.

The minister went through the formalities before handing over to the couple who had prepared their own vows.

"JR, you are the love of my life, my friend, my protector and the father of our wonderful son. I promise to do all I can to make you happy for the rest of our lives. There will be problems and struggles along the way because that is life but we will get through them because together we are stronger, together we are better." As she spoke Sue Ellen's eyes welled with tears and her voice cracked with emotion prompting JR to squeeze her hand gently in encouragement.

The minister gestured to JR that it was now his turn.

"Sue Ellen, there has never been anyone else for me even though for a long time I failed to appreciate it. I vow to make you happy, to never leave your side, to care for you, to love and protect you and to give you the life that you deserve. I am so grateful that you have given me this one last chance to show you just how much I love you."

"The rings please?" Bobby fumbled in his inside jacket pocket. He then presented JR with the ring for his bride. The platinum band was studded with diamonds that twinkled in the light emanating from the Christmas trees, a perfect match to the engagement ring that he had commissioned for her. JR slipped it on Sue Ellen's finger as he repeated the traditional words spoken by the minister.

Now it was Sue Ellen's turn. Unbeknown to JR Bobby had conspired with his sister-in-law to retrieve his original wedding band, a simple gold circle, from his brother's belongings. Sue Ellen just knew that JR would have kept it. There was a sentimental side to him that was bound to have prevented him from getting rid of it, she had told Bobby when she set him off on his mission.

JR gasped as Sue Ellen slid the ring on his finger. She had had it polished so that it looked brand new but, to him, it was instantly recognisable. "This time forever" she murmured to him, gazing into his bright blue eyes. Now it was his turn to become emotional. "Yes, definitely" he whispered so that only she could hear him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the minister finished. As JR took her in his arms and kissed her the guests burst into applause, genuinely delighted by what they had just witnessed. For the happy couple though there was only the two of them in the room, oblivious to anyone other than each other in that precious moment.

They broke their kiss and turned to face their guests, their faces beaming. JR met his mother's gaze. For the first time in ages Miss Ellie appeared happy. She was back home, where she belonged, determined that her days of travelling, never settling anywhere were finally behind her. As she turned to watch her son and daughter-in-law walk back down the aisle she suddenly saw him. "Gary's here!" she exclaimed to Clayton, hardly able to restrain herself from running straight to the back row ahead of the happy couple.

Clayton smiled, pleased for his wife. He knew that Sue Ellen had invited Gary but each of them had their doubts that he would feel able to attend. Therefore, nothing more had been said, for fear of causing disappointment to Miss Ellie in the event that he didn't come. Now he was here, a perfect day made even more perfect because the whole of the family was back together, in Dallas, where they belonged.

Once JR and Sue Ellen had left the room Miss Ellie followed by Lucy ran over to Gary. "Thank you so much for coming, daddy" Lucy squealed, throwing her arms around her father before retreating so that her grandma could do likewise. "I'm happy to be here, honestly. Today marks a new chapter, not just for JR and Sue Ellen, but for us all" he told them. "Now I guess we had better follow the newlyweds. There's a party to be started."

 **Happy Christmas everyone. Thank you for reading and reviewing**


	40. Chapter 42

Snow fell gently in the garden as the party got into full swing. Candlelight and the scent of roses filled the house creating a warm ambience for the guests. The food was laid out for people to help themselves. Sue Ellen had considered a formal dinner but then decided that a sumptuous buffet would suit the occasion better.

Glasses clinked with the finest champagne and special cocktails mixed by expert bartenders. It might have been a less formal event than the other two occasions but it was clear to everyone that no expense had been spared.

JR and Sue Ellen circulated amongst their guests ensuring that glasses were re-filled and that their hospitality never faltered. The guest list had been carefully chosen, only thirty people in attendance for the ceremony joined by another twenty afterwards. A strict "no gift" policy had applied to the invitations. The couple needed nothing but the company of their closest friends and family. Instead, donations to the good work of the DOA could be made by discretion.

As JR chatted to Punk and Mavis Anderson his eyes met Sue Ellen's. He flashed her a wide smile and winked. She smiled back, enjoying the occasion. She had made no secret of the fact that Gary had been invited and, for once, JR had not protested, understanding just how much it would mean to his mama and Lucy if his brother could find it in his heart to attend.

He excused himself from Punk and Mavis and made his way over to his new wife. Slipping his arm around her waist he asked if she needed anything. The truth was that he just wanted to be close to her. If he had his way he would have taken her upstairs there and then but he realised that would not go down too well with her, her sense of decorum as impeccable as ever.

Sue Ellen glanced over to where Miss Ellie and Lucy were chatting animatedly to Gary. "Have you spoken to him yet?" she asked. JR shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure what to say. In any case I don't want to intrude. It's been a long time since Gary was in Dallas and I'm sure that mama and Lucy have a lot of catching up to do with him."

"He didn't bring a plus one" Sue Ellen commented. "Well, his relationship with Valene was always complicated, honey, at times even more so than ours. I'm not sure of its current status but the one thing I am certain about is that she would never have accepted an invitation from us. She hates the Ewings with a passion." Sue Ellen didn't attempt to challenge him in case it led to an argument. However, she could see Valene's point. The family, JR in particular, had been cruel and unfeeling towards her, judging her by her lack of wealth and education. Valene had been driven out but, worse still, forced to leave her baby daughter behind. That kind of history wouldn't be likely to be forgiven or forgotten.

The band started up and JR and Sue Ellen moved into position in the centre of the room. The song they had chosen was the original Dolly Parton version of "I will always love you", perfect for their journey to this point. As they moved elegantly around the floor the other guests gradually joined them creating the perfect tableau for the photographer to take some beautiful shots. The newlyweds remained on the dance floor for several more songs enjoying their closeness. They didn't speak much, they didn't need to, things were just perfect as they were.

Appreciating that it was time to socialise once more they split and moved to different ends of the room. Sue Ellen kissed Bobby on the cheek and then pulled him away to meet one of her old college friends, newly back in Dallas, whom she reckoned might prove to be a perfect match for her brother-in-law.

JR tentatively moved closer to where Gary was standing and was surprised when his brother greeted him and offered him a handshake. "Thanks for coming" JR told him gruffly "I wasn't sure that you would." "I'm not going to lie by saying it was easy, it wasn't, especially when Valene had such strong feelings on the subject. However, we are still family and I am genuinely pleased for you, JR. You and Sue Ellen were made for each other. It's just a pity that it's taken you so long to realise it. Anyway, it's been lovely seeing mama and Lucy and Bobby too."

"How long will you be in Dallas?" JR asked. "Not long. A few days that's all. I'll be leaving just before the holidays start" Gary responded. "Will you stay at the ranch?" "As if mama would let me stay anywhere else!" "Good. At some point I would like to talk to you, Gary, not now obviously, but some day soon. There are things that I would like to say." Gary stared at JR. "You're right, let's leave it for another time, a more fitting occasion." JR shook his hand once more and withdrew as other guests began to approach him to offer congratulations and to compliment him on such a wonderful party.

Across the room Sue Ellen and Miss Ellie were observing John Ross. He was standing with an extremely pretty girl of about the same age. The girl smiled shyly as John Ross offered her a drink and a plate of food. "Dangerously charming just like his father" Sue Ellen laughed. "Oh, I know that young lady! She is Halley, one of Punk and Mavis's granddaughters" Miss Ellie commented. "Well then his daddy will be pleased. Two family businesses merging into one!" the woman joked. "I think it's a little soon for that! Something tells me that when John Ross goes to college he is going to play the field just like his father did!" Sue Ellen replied, watching her son work his charm on the girl.

As midnight approached the guests began to take their leave. Limo after limo arrived to collect them and transport them home safely after the excesses of the evening. Finally, they were alone, John Ross having taken Halley home before going to Southfork for the night.

"Come on darlin, time for bed" JR told Sue Ellen, taking her hand. "The cleaners will be here tomorrow to sort the ground floor out." She followed him upstairs, knowing what he had in mind, happy at long last.

Tbc


	41. Chapter 43

JR followed Sue Ellen upstairs quickly, her shoes in one hand, his jacket draped over his shoulder in the other. She giggled shyly as he stepped before her to open the bedroom door, that unmistakeable twinkle in his eyes.

As she watched him close the door behind them she felt something akin to nervousness, almost as if it was their first time, like all those years ago when she hadn't known what it was like to be with a man, let alone one like JR.

She took a deep breath and scolded herself inwardly for being so silly. They had made love many times since her return to Dallas, they knew each other very well and their encounters had always been very pleasurable.

JR, confident as ever, tossed his jacket over the chair and placed her shoes on the floor. Then he moved towards her before deftly unzipping her gown in one swift movement permitting it to fall to the floor. "You've made a lot of effort to look absolutely gorgeous for me, sugar" he told her as he inspected the fine, ivory silk lingerie that she had bought specially for the occasion. "As any happy bride should" she responded, shivering as he delivered feather-light kisses to the nape of her neck.

He turned her to face him and they began kissing as he walked her determinedly backwards to the bed. Relaxing by the second she lay down and watched as he took off his clothes. "Let me" he growled as she made to follow suit by slipping the strap of her bra from her shoulder and sitting up to unfasten the clasp at the back.

He sat down next to her and kissed her again before setting to work on getting her completely undressed. "My body's not as good as it was the first two times" she told him. "Nonsense" he replied "you are every bit as beautiful as you were when we first met. What you need to appreciate, darlin, is that I don't have the same level of energy as I used to. Don't expect too much tonight, not on top of all that champagne as well."

She giggled but gave no reply as they snuggled down under the quilt together, certain that whatever their wedding night was to be would be as wonderful as the entire day had been. What followed was slow, gentle and tender, JR breaking off what he was doing from time to time to elongate the experience for them both and then, unusually, permitting his wife to dictate what they were to do next.

Unlike their previous wedding nights their interaction this time was not just physical. Deep emotion was expressed by both of them as they consummated their union. Declarations of love were followed by promises that this time it would be different. They were now partners in every sense of the word and, whatever the future might hold, they would face it together, JR told her, tears of joy brimming in his eyes.

As their lovemaking came to a close Sue Ellen leaned on her elbow and gazed into JR's eyes. Panting from his exertions and overcome by the impact of their shared climax he smiled widely at her. "How was that?" he asked mischievously because he knew that what they had just done together had been marvellous. "Out of the three wedding nights that you and I have had I reckon this was the best, by a long way" she told him "because I know you meant every word of what you said and, this time, I have no reason not to trust you. It isn't just all about the sex any more. It's deeper, more profound, isn't it?"

JR nodded in agreement. Never usually one to disclose his feelings tonight had been different. Everything he had told her had come from the heart and he no longer needed to pretend. He loved Sue Ellen, always had and always would. Now it felt right to tell her exactly how he felt, not to manipulate her as he had done so many times in the past, but because he needed her to know.

Sue Ellen sat up in bed and retrieved a black leather box from under her pillow. "My wedding gift to you, JR" she told him as she handed the box over. He opened it to find a yellow gold Rolex, simple and classic. "Thank you, honey. You shouldn't have" he replied as he took the timepiece from the box and inspected it. Turning it over he found that the back had been engraved. _"To JR, all my love Sue Ellen."_ He gulped with emotion as he read the inscription which finished with their wedding date.

"Do you like it?" she asked, suddenly unsure of the wisdom of her choice. "I love it!" he answered. "Thank you so much." Now it was his turn. He got out of bed and moved to the window. "Come here, sugar" he commanded. She slipped on her robe and joined him. Pulling the curtain back she gasped as she saw what he had got for her. A silver Bentley convertible was parked outside the front door, gleaming in the light cast by the snow and the fairy lights adorning the trees.

Now it was her turn. "Oh my God, JR!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him. "Happy wedding day" he responded, placing his arm around her waist. "Mrs JR Ewing deserves a very special car to drive" he commented, happy that she was delighted with what he had given her.

"Tomorrow, you can drive us both to the lake house" he then announced. "We are going there not for our honeymoon but just for a few days before Christmas. I want you all to myself, sugar. The honeymoon proper can wait until the new year."

Tbc


	42. Chapter 44

As they neared home Sue Ellen reflected on the last few days spent at Miss Ellie's house at the lake. She and JR had holed themselves up at the property, the snow falling and drifting in the wind in soft, deep peaks, not wanting to see anyone or be anywhere else.

Their days were spent sitting by the roaring log fire, stoked assiduously by JR, reading, conversing and, occasionally, watching old movies on TV, Sue Ellen's long legs draped comfortably over JR's knees. She attended to the food, delighting in the fact that the cookery lessons she had taken in London were finally paying dividends. JR had always had simple, classic Texan taste in food but, with her gentle persuasion, he had begun to be more adventurous. Now, she could serve healthier options such as fish and seafood, brought in each day by the housekeeper, with his obvious approval. Not that a well-cooked piece of steak didn't also go down a treat with him.

As well as making and attending to the fire JR would select what they had to drink, passing his wife a glass of the finest wine or port to go with their after-dinner cheese or dessert taken informally on the sofa in the light of the fire. Simple pleasures made wonderful by the time of year but, more importantly, the fact that they were together.

Retiring to bed they would show each other just how much love they felt. Sexual gymnastics were no longer required. Kissing and touching followed by long, languorous, gentle couplings characterised their nights together. This was all they needed and desired from each other, more than enough to convey their feelings now that they were back where they belonged, together.

They were almost back home she reflected, as she turned onto the highway, noting the way that her new car responded beautifully to her driving. Although she had missed John Ross and was looking forward to Christmas with the family, the few days that she and JR had together had been absolutely perfect, better than she could have imagined and there was a part of her that hadn't wanted it to end.

As if reading her thoughts JR spoke. "We had a marvellous time didn't we, honey? The first of many, I promise" he told her, stroking her thigh gently. She smiled, glad that they felt the same. "Now it's back to the hustle and bustle of getting ready for the holidays" she replied. "I know that it's like we have had Christmas together already but for John Ross and Christopher we have to make the effort to ensure that it's a special time for them, don't we?" JR nodded thoughtfully, relieved that, as ever, his wife had been sufficiently organised to have sorted out the Christmas shopping for the rest of the family well in advance of their wedding. All that was needed now was the gift wrapping and he was sure that Sue Ellen would be able to attend to that.

"JR? I know I haven't asked but where are we going to go on honeymoon? I mean, the winter does restrict things a little doesn't it?" Sue Ellen asked as they approached the city, the traffic slowing down as it always did as Dallas came into view in the distance. "I thought we could wait a few months, enjoy ourselves here at home and then take ourselves off around the Greek islands, just as we spoke about when we were in London?"

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly, not because she didn't like the idea but because she realised the connotations that such a trip might hold for him. "What? Because you and the English man used to go there on vacation?" he asked. "Well, yes…"

"I'm not afraid of ghosts, sugar. The fact that you once travelled there with him doesn't bother me in the slightest. You told me it was beautiful and I think it's time I found out for myself, in the best possible company of course."

She smiled, secretly pleased by the idea that, soon, she and the man she loved would experience such wonderful islands together, places where it was impossible not to be relaxed, carefree and happy. There were so many sights to show him, she pondered, so much history blended with the magnificence of the bright blue Mediterranean set against verdant olive groves, lush vineyards and golden, sandy beaches.

She turned off the highway and accelerated towards home, not Southfork, but the rented mansion that was about to become theirs officially, their offer to buy the place having finally been accepted by the owner shortly before the wedding. As the gates to the property opened JR felt confused but then relieved. Never before had he considered anywhere other than Southfork to be his home. However, this place had slowly and gradually become where he and Sue Ellen wanted to be, where he wished to return each evening, to be with her, to go to sleep with her, to live his life with her. It made all the sense in the world for them to have their lives together here, he mused thoughtfully as Sue Ellen parked up outside the front door, pleased to see their housekeeper waiting to greet them.

As they walked up to the door JR took hold of Sue Ellen's arm gently. "Not yet, honey" he told her. She raised her eyebrow quizzically before gasping in surprise as he scooped her up in his arms, giggling girlishly as he crossed the threshold with her. Letting her down carefully, she smiled widely and kissed him. "I may not be as young as I was but I couldn't have my bride walk into our home by herself" he told her.

Sue Ellen looked around the hallway and then peeked into each of the reception rooms. The cleaning company had restored all to perfect order following the excesses of their wedding party, she was happy to note, and the Christmas trees that had adorned the house were still in perfect condition for the forthcoming festive period.

"The house is perfect" she commented almost absent-mindedly before allowing herself to be guided upstairs by her husband for a "lie down."

 **I intended to have these chapters ready to publish in time for Christmas but the holiday turned out to be more hectic than I thought. Sorry about that. Hope it doesn't make you feel too gloomy, reading these in January. Thank you for reading and reviewing : )**


	43. Chapter 45

JR sat by the fire nursing a bourbon and branch, watching his wife as she busied herself with wrapping numerous gifts for the family. It was Christmas Eve. The snow had long since ceased falling but the cold temperature ensured that the ground remained covered with a distinct layer of pristine, white snow which added to the festive atmosphere.

John Ross and Christopher were at a party thrown by one of the girls at school, under strict instructions from their respective parents not to come home the worse for wear. Now was the perfect time for Sue Ellen to wrap their presents ready for transportation to Southfork the following morning.

She paused what she was doing and looked up at her husband, her dark, hazel eyes shining in the firelight. "Aren't you going to help?" she asked, knowing his answer already. "Honey, you know I'm no good at that sort of thing" he responded with a mischievous smile. "So, you're just going to sit and watch, are you?" He nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "Just admiring the view" he answered cheekily, looking pointedly down the front of her shirt as she adjusted herself to a kneeling position on the floor, ready to tackle one of the larger items.

She smiled back at him before resuming what she was doing. "It's going to be so nice having us all together on Christmas Day again. It'll be just like the old days" she commented dreamily. "Well apart from Clayton Farlow being there" JR commented drily, standing up to refresh his drink.

Sue Ellen smiled ruefully. "Even you have to admit that Clayton makes your mama very happy, JR. I know he's not your daddy and he never will be…" "Damn right" JR replied, passing a club soda and ice to his wife before sitting back down on the sofa.

"Oh, come on, my love. Your relationship with Clayton isn't all that bad these days" Sue Ellen cajoled him. JR harrumphed but didn't attempt to contradict her which she interpreted as a good sign. Tying a red velvet bow around a beautifully wrapped gift intended for her mother-in-law she sat back on her heels and gave a sigh of relief. "All done, finally!" she exclaimed. He stood once more and helped her to her feet before grasping her around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. "Let's go to bed" he suggested seductively, the effect of the bourbon having been somewhat disinhibiting. "We need to put all this lot into sacks ready for the morning" she told him. "Plus, shouldn't we wait for John Ross to come home?"

"Sugar, he won't be home for hours yet. We can't just sit up and wait. He'll be just fine. No doubt he's still chasing after Punk and Mavis's little granddaughter." "He takes after his daddy where the girls are concerned" Sue Ellen responded teasingly. "His daddy's a changed man these days though" JR countered anxiously. "I was joking! I know it's different this time" she reassured him, suddenly conscious of his sensitivity about the topic of his past infidelities. "You do believe that don't you, sugar?" he enquired. She nodded vigorously, keen to leave him in no doubt. "Come on then, let me wish you a happy Christmas in the nicest possible way."

JR followed her upstairs without hesitation. They were still technically newlyweds and they had the whole house to themselves. What better way to spend Christmas Eve than making love to his beautiful new wife, he pondered as he watched her disappear into the bathroom, quickly removing his clothes and placing them in the laundry hamper at the entrance to their dressing room before getting into bed.

She emerged wearing nothing but a short, red, silk robe. "Happy Christmas" she told him as he eyed her up lasciviously. "Happy Christmas, darlin. You look so sexy in that" he complimented her, pulling back the duvet at her side of the bed and patting it to beckon her over. As she reached the bed she untied the robe and let it drop to the floor before sliding in next to him. He growled and then leaned over her so that he was dominant. "What do I get then, for Christmas, I mean?" he asked, kissing and nuzzling the nape of her neck and then her earlobes. "Whatever you want, JR" she murmured, caught up in the pleasure of what he was doing to her.

She giggled sexily as he dived under the bedclothes and wriggled further down the bed. As he set to work she covered her face shyly with her hands as his attentions pushed her closer and closer to the edge with each caress. Only when he was satisfied that she was done did he emerge, this time assuming position on top of her, eager to take her. She moaned gently as he began to make love to her, grasping his back with one hand and the edge of the duvet with the other, caught up in the moment, just as he was.

As they neared climax the telephone suddenly rang. "Leave it" JR growled, too absorbed by what they were doing and how close he now was. She pushed him gently from her and turned to her side of the bed. "No, JR. There must be something wrong for us to get a call at this time of night" she told him firmly.

The telephone continued to ring persistently as she reached over for the handset. "Ewing residence, hello?" she answered worriedly. "Mrs Ewing?" "Yes" she answered gulping nervously. "Who is this?" "It's the sheriff, Mrs Ewing. I'm afraid there has been an accident…"

Tbc


	44. Chapter 46

JR sat by the fire nursing a bourbon and branch, watching his wife as she busied herself with wrapping numerous gifts for the family. It was Christmas Eve. The snow had long since ceased falling but the cold temperature ensured that the ground remained covered with a distinct layer of pristine, white snow which added to the festive atmosphere.

John Ross and Christopher were at a party thrown by one of the girls at school, under strict instructions from their respective parents not to come home the worse for wear. Now was the perfect time for Sue Ellen to wrap their presents ready for transportation to Southfork the following morning.

She paused what she was doing and looked up at her husband, her dark, hazel eyes shining in the firelight. "Aren't you going to help?" she asked, knowing his answer already. "Honey, you know I'm no good at that sort of thing" he responded with a mischievous smile. "So, you're just going to sit and watch, are you?" He nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "Just admiring the view" he answered cheekily, looking pointedly down the front of her shirt as she adjusted herself to a kneeling position on the floor, ready to tackle one of the larger items.

She smiled back at him before resuming what she was doing. "It's going to be so nice having us all together on Christmas Day again. It'll be just like the old days" she commented dreamily. "Well apart from Clayton Farlow being there" JR commented drily, standing up to refresh his drink.

Sue Ellen smiled ruefully. "Even you have to admit that Clayton makes your mama very happy, JR. I know he's not your daddy and he never will be…" "Damn right" JR replied, passing a club soda and ice to his wife before sitting back down on the sofa.

"Oh, come on, my love. Your relationship with Clayton isn't all that bad these days" Sue Ellen cajoled him. JR harrumphed but didn't attempt to contradict her which she interpreted as a good sign. Tying a red velvet bow around a beautifully wrapped gift intended for her mother-in-law she sat back on her heels and gave a sigh of relief. "All done, finally!" she exclaimed. He stood once more and helped her to her feet before grasping her around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. "Let's go to bed" he suggested seductively, the effect of the bourbon having been somewhat disinhibiting. "We need to put all this lot into sacks ready for the morning" she told him. "Plus, shouldn't we wait for John Ross to come home?"

"Sugar, he won't be home for hours yet. We can't just sit up and wait. He'll be just fine. No doubt he's still chasing after Punk and Mavis's little granddaughter." "He takes after his daddy where the girls are concerned" Sue Ellen responded teasingly. "His daddy's a changed man these days though" JR countered anxiously. "I was joking! I know it's different this time" she reassured him, suddenly conscious of his sensitivity about the topic of his past infidelities. "You do believe that don't you, sugar?" he enquired. She nodded vigorously, keen to leave him in no doubt. "Come on then, let me wish you a happy Christmas in the nicest possible way."

JR followed her upstairs without hesitation. They were still technically newlyweds and they had the whole house to themselves. What better way to spend Christmas Eve than making love to his beautiful new wife, he pondered as he watched her disappear into the bathroom, quickly removing his clothes and placing them in the laundry hamper at the entrance to their dressing room before getting into bed.

She emerged wearing nothing but a short, red, silk robe. "Happy Christmas" she told him as he eyed her up lasciviously. "Happy Christmas, darlin. You look so sexy in that" he complimented her, pulling back the duvet at her side of the bed and patting it to beckon her over. As she reached the bed she untied the robe and let it drop to the floor before sliding in next to him. He growled and then leaned over her so that he was dominant. "What do I get then, for Christmas, I mean?" he asked, kissing and nuzzling the nape of her neck and then her earlobes. "Whatever you want, JR" she murmured, caught up in the pleasure of what he was doing to her.

She giggled sexily as he dived under the bedclothes and wriggled further down the bed. As he set to work she covered her face shyly with her hands as his attentions pushed her closer and closer to the edge with each caress. Only when he was satisfied that she was done did he emerge, this time assuming position on top of her, eager to take her. She moaned gently as he began to make love to her, grasping his back with one hand and the edge of the duvet with the other, caught up in the moment, just as he was.

As they neared climax the telephone suddenly rang. "Leave it" JR growled, too absorbed by what they were doing and how close he now was. She pushed him gently from her and turned to her side of the bed. "No, JR. There must be something wrong for us to get a call at this time of night" she told him firmly.

The telephone continued to ring persistently as she reached over for the handset. "Ewing residence, hello?" she answered worriedly. "Mrs Ewing?" "Yes" she answered gulping nervously. "Who is this?" "It's the sheriff, Mrs Ewing. I'm afraid there has been an accident…"

Tbc

Chapter 45

"Don't be too alarmed, Mrs Ewing" the Sheriff advised her. "Your son has been hurt but it's not something that he won't recover from. He and the girl he was with have been very lucky though." Sue Ellen thanked the man and hung up, deciding that the full explanation could wait until they were at the hospital.

She and JR hurriedly dressed and left the house. Barely speaking en route, their minds racing as to what they would find when they arrived at Braddock County Hospital, JR simply patted his wife's hand in reassurance. Sue Ellen turned into the car park and swung her Bentley into the nearest space. The couple jumped out and rushed into the Emergency Department. Predictably, the building was full of Christmas revellers, most of whom had marked Christmas Eve by too much drink, in a few cases other substances, and were now in need of assistance.

JR quickly pulled his wife out of harm's way as two drunken cowboys began a fight prompting a couple of police officers who were in attendance with another patient to intervene.

"Our son, John Ross Ewing, has been brought here" JR informed the nurse at the reception desk. The nurse nodded. "Of course, Mr Ewing. He's in bay 11 straight down the corridor. He's going to be just fine, don't worry." Sue Ellen smiled gratefully at the woman as JR thanked her and then grabbed her hand leading the way.

As they reached the treatment bay they were met by the Sheriff. "Good evening, Mr Ewing, Mrs Ewing" he greeted them. "What happened?" Sue Ellen asked anxiously. "Your boy was being given a lift home by his girlfriend and it seems that the car hit a patch of black ice and skidded off the road. Apart from some cuts and bruises and the little lady's broken wrist they're going to be just fine."

"There wasn't anything else that contributed to the accident was there?" JR asked, worried that their words of advice earlier that evening may have gone unheeded. The Sheriff shook his head. "No, Sir. They both blew negative at the scene and their blood tests have also come back normal. The young lady has, however, only just got her licence. I put it down to lack of experience that she was unable to bring her vehicle back under control. The good thing though was that both of them had the sense to wear their seatbelts, otherwise it could have been a lot worse. I've taken brief statements from both of them which will do for now bearing in mind the time of year. I may have to take fuller accounts after the holiday."

JR shook the man's hand and wished him a happy Christmas. Sue Ellen nodded in mutual acknowledgment before entering to see her boy. John Ross smiled ruefully at his mama as she gasped at his appearance. "Don't worry mama" he told her. "I'm just fine." Sue Ellen rushed to his side shocked by the extent of the bruising to the side of her son's face where the impact of the accident had obviously been at its fullest.

"Daddy, I can explain. Halley and I didn't do anything wrong" John Ross told JR, misinterpreting the expression on his father's face. "It's alright son, we've spoken to the Sheriff. There will be plenty of time to talk once we get home. Now where's your, er, friend? Have her parents been notified? Her grandma and granddaddy will be beside themselves."

"Her family are here already" John Ross told them. "She's bust her arm pretty badly though. It was the driver's side that hit the tree after we came off the road." Sue Ellen held her hands up to her face, horrified at the close call that the young people had experienced.

Before any more could be said a young doctor, obviously weary from the rigours of his shift, entered. "Are these your folks, John Ross?" he asked, making eye contact with JR and Sue Ellen. John Ross nodded. "Well, this young man has been real lucky. You'll no doubt be glad to hear that he can be discharged home" the doctor informed them, handing Sue Ellen a pamphlet containing advice about observation for signs of concussion or head injury. "Just keep a close eye on him and if you are worried about anything just bring him straight back."

The couple thanked the doctor as he took his leave, rushing to attend to his next patient, desperate for his shift to end and to get home for some sleep. "I'll help him get dressed" JR told his wife. Sue Ellen nodded and left, taking a seat outside the bay, conscious of the fact that the last thing her 17 year- old boy would want was for his mother to assist him.

JR passed John Ross his shirt followed by his pants. "You gave your mama and I a proper fright there, son" he told the young man. "I hope the party was worth it?" John Ross shook his head. "You see, daddy, it wasn't, apart from the fact that I was hoping for a goodnight kiss from Halley and even that didn't happen." JR smiled. "You really like the girl?" His son nodded firmly. "Yes, I do. There's just something about her, something…" "Devastating?" JR interjected, transported back in time momentarily to 1967 when he first met Sue Ellen.

John Ross stared at his father as he tied his laces and reached for his jacket. "Do you think her family would let me see her? To wish her a happy Christmas and that she gets better soon?" he asked. JR winked at his boy. "Let's see what I can do."

He exited the bay with John Ross and reached out to his wife. "We really should pay our respects to the Andersons before we leave" he told her. As they stared in each direction, trying to work out where Halley and her family might be, the young girl emerged from another bay, her worried parents flanking her on both sides, Punk and Mavis taking up the rear.

"Halley!" John Ross cried. "Are you okay?" Halley nodded shyly, looking down at the freshly applied plaster cast on her lower left arm. JR strode over to the family and shook hands with the adults, simultaneously commiserating and expressing relief that their children had not been more seriously hurt.

"Will we see you at new year, at Southfork?" Sue Ellen asked. Mr and Mrs Anderson collectively nodded. "You sure will. It will be just like old times again" Punk commented. "If you're up to it, young lady, you would be most welcome" JR told Halley. The young girl smiled again before mouthing "happy Christmas" to John Ross.

TBC

 **Sorry I have had to do this- problems with the site for two days running! Thanks to Presea for suggesting this : )**


End file.
